Dragon's Aren't Fairy Tales
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: sequel to 'Duel Master and the Miko'. Jaden and his friends never expected something like this. Dragon eggs that hatched in their very arms! Now they have to deal with them, and make some new friends along the way. New and old.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I am just having tons of stories going into my head rite now. They need 2 leave. Anyway, new story, few new people in it, plenty of old ones. Mayb not so new since I kind of put a few of them in different stories. Anyway, enjoy the new story. By the way, this is the sequel to Duel Master and the Miko.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

"Why send us there?" a mid-teen boy wearing a black cloak with a hood asked the beast he rode. "I mean, we have Zane there, so why send us?"

"Because Zane said that there were some complications," a girl about two years younger then the boy wearing a dark red cloak replied. "You remember what he called us about just a few moments ago."

"But mom can deal with it," the boy complained again. "Don't you think so, Tasuki?" He looked to his other side, seeing another person there riding a beast like the one that the other two were riding. His face wasn't clear, shrouded by the shadow of the dark blue cloak he wore, but just from his size, anyone could figure out that he was the second oldest of the three.

"It might help us improve our fighting skills, Kain," Tasuki replied. "And at least we get to get out of the city. Think there'll be a herd there?"

"There's a herd everywhere, Tasuki," the girl stated before she went looking through one of the bags she had with her. "Anyone want some chocolate? I brought a few bars."

"Yeah, thanks, Karen,"** (me: pronounced Ka-Reen, like the brunette younger sister of Ichigo from Bleach.)** Kain said while Tasuki just nodded a little. "I'm still curious as to who found those eggs and hatched them. They're supposed to be left alone. Only certain humans can hatch those specific eggs." Karen shrugged as she tossed a chocolate bar at Kain, who easily caught it, before she tossed one to Tasuki, who caught his as well after nearly dropping it a couple of times. "But I am still curious as to why Zane decided to go there," Kain stated before he took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Because Zane knows the place like the back of his own hand," Karen replied. "Anyway, stop complaining. Think you can do that for the rest of the way there? We'll be there in just an hour."

"Because these guys feel like running instead of flying," Kain mumbled under his breath. The beast he rode made a quick five second stop before it started to run again. Kain nearly flew off the creature's back, but didn't. He just glared at the one he rode, who was making a low rumble in his chest, like he was laughing.

In the distance, there was a school alone an on island that had a mountain in the middle of it and a huge forest. Near the edge of the island was a normal looking dorm with a red roof and two floors. The place looked normal, but it wasn't. It was as far from normal as it could get. Inside one of the rooms on the second floor was a group of teens with small little creatures with them. Creatures of different colors and body structures, but all had fangs, claws, four legs, scales, and large leathery wings. Jaden was sitting backwards in the chair at the desk, resting his head on his arms that were resting on the back of the seat. On his bed were a couple of his friends, Syrus and Jesse. Leaning against the wall was Chazz, looking grumpy as usual. And sitting on the floor near the strange creatures were Alexis and her older brother, Atticus.

Just hours ago, things were normal for the group. Just hours ago, they didn't have these creatures with them. Just hours ago did they find them. They wondered into a cave when Jaden either heard or saw something, he didn't say why, and they found six large stones. But they weren't stones. They were eggs. They found that out just moments after each one of them picked up an egg, when the eggs hatched in their arms. Jaden had picked up a red egg, and out came a light red dragon that had black claws and a firm body structure. Alexis had a blue one that had small spikes on its tail and Atticus had a brown one that had hints of green on its scales, seeming to have plant like markings on its paws. Syrus had a light blue one that seemed like it was made of non-see through ice, but it also looked very frail. A dark yellow one with little lightning shaped spikes on its head stayed near Jesse while a black one that had midnight spikes running up and down its back kept itself near Chazz. All of them had glassy golden eyes. Every one of them now had dragons to keep.

"Man, things are so screwed up," Chazz mumbled under his breath, making the little black dragon at his feet look up at him. "I mean, dragons shouldn't even exist."

"Don't say that!" Syrus yelled. "You'll hurt their feelings!"

"They probably can't understand a word I'm saying," Chazz scoffed before he felt something sharp bite his leg. He jumped up a little, looking down at the little brown dragon that kept staying near Atticus.

"I think they can, Chazz," Alexis stated, blinking a little before she giggled when she saw the little brown dragon trotting triumphantly back to her older brother. "But I am a little curious about them. And how do we take care of them?"

"Alexis proves a point," Jesse stated, picking up the dark yellow dragon that was trying to climb onto his leg. It purred contently into his chest as he ran his hand up and down its spine, avoiding the spikes on its head. "But we couldn't leave them where they were. We could have at least gotten them out of that cave."

"We did," Chazz stated. "Now how to we get them to leave us alone?"

The little black dragon at the dark brunet's feet lowered its head, forcing its ears down until they rested against the small dragon's neck. "Chazz," Jaden scowled. "Be a little nicer to these little guys. They can understand you."

"They're only a few hours old," Atticus stated. "They learn pretty fast, don't they?"

"I think they imprinted us like birds imprint the first thing they see as their mother," Alexis said, picking up the blue dragon about arms length away from her so she could get a good view of it.

The red dragon Jaden held snorted a little, a puff of smoke leaving its nostrils. "Maybe not," Jaden laughed a little, scratching the top of the small dragon's head. It raised its red head, tilting it back some, so it could look at Jaden. It gave a little content trill before it turned its body around and curled up into a ball on Jaden's lap. "But what are we going to name them?"

"Who says we're keeping them?" Chazz asked.

"Since they won't leave us alone, not that I'm complaining, they said so," Alexis replied, turning around to look at the dark brunet. "Besides, they're too cute to get rid of. Chazz, stop ignoring that one at your feet. You're hurting her feelings."

"How do you know if it's a her?" Chazz asked, sending a confused look at Alexis. "For all you know, it could be a guy."

"Check," Alexis said after taking another look at the dragon she held before she held it close to her chest. "This one's male. I can just tell."

The one in Jesse's lap rolled over onto its back, hanging its head from his bent knees as if it was making sure that its spikes wouldn't hurt the blunet. "This one has to be a guy," Jesse stated, rubbing the small dragon's stomach. "Its body is way too muscled for it to be a girl. The one Syrus has might be a female. It looks kind of frail."

"I think she is," Syrus said as he finally got the small blue dragon, that was now purring happily in his arms. The little one was shy and mostly kept near the other dragons. Kind of reminded everyone of the way Syrus acted. "I think Jaden has a boy, though. I mean, look at it. It has the most muscle and looks like he has an attitude." The red dragon in Jaden's lap gave another snort, but nodded all the same. He just said that he was a male by nodding his head when Syrus guessed he was. The younger blunet looked over at Chazz. "Told you they can understand us!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the taller teen.

"Whatever," Chazz snorted before he felt claws lightly digging into his pant leg. He looked down to see the black dragon that was curled up at his feet, but was now looking up at his with big, watery eyes. Jaden was snickering when he saw the small black dragon manage to pull off the 'puppy pout'. Chazz picked up the little dragon after a moment. "Okay, this one is a girl," Chazz mumbled under his breath. "Any guy that can pull that off is way too feminine."

Everyone else in the room started to laugh when they heard the small dragon give out a small trill of happiness before it climbed into Chazz's coat, still poking its head out of the top. Chazz just looked down at the dragon before he sighed heavily. He lost and he knew it, he just wasn't going to admit it. The brown dragon that was sitting next to Atticus climbed into the older Rhodes sibling's lap, nuzzling its head into Atticus's chest. The brunet sibling looked down at it before he smirked, rubbing it under its chin. "Hey," he said to the dragon when it gave him a lick on his face. "You're pretty affectionate. Also a little too slim for a guy. Guess you're a affectionate little girl." The small brown dragon gave a purr before it nuzzled Atticus's chest again.

"So know we know their gender," Jesse stated. "What about names?"

"We'll think about that in the morning," Alexis said when she heard her dragon give out a low growl. She figured it was too tired to agree with her on a name at the moment. "I'm going to go back to my room now. We'll think about what to do with these little guys tomorrow."

Everyone agreed with her before she, Atticus, and Chazz left the room with their dragons, leaving Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus left behind with their own. None of the teens knew that one top of the roof was someone else dressed in black clothing, a shadow black dragon resting on his shoulders. The figure gave a small huff before it leapt down and walked into the woods. Its dragon walked next to it, but it was now the size of two men. "Things have defiantly become complicated," the figure mumbled. "Shroud, any idea when those other are going to get here?"

"Sorry, Zane," the dragon next to the teen blunet replied. "But they will be here soon. Depends if they are running or flying. We just have to be patient for now." Zane nodded a little as he continued to walk towards the direction of the large mountain in the distance.

**Me: and now every1 is introduced, we will find out the dragon names in the next chapter, so chill out and don't pressure me. Ok, I will really appreciate sum reviews. And I'm sure u will appreciate another chapter. So let's make a deal. U give me reviews and I give u a chapter. How's that sound? I no, I no, I'm acting stupid. But I'm just that way. Anyway, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm so happy! Ppl reviewed! Thank u thank u thank u thank u thank u THANK U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, I'm calm now. anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

Jaden opened his eyes to look into a pair of bright gold ones. He blink, they blinked. He blinked again, they blinked again. He jumped up a little when his mind finally caught up with him. His mind was still in dream world, but it caught up to him. "Geez," he groaned to his smirking red dragon. "Don't do that. I'm going to wake up and have a heart attack someday."

"Sorry," the little red dragon apologized.

"It's okay," Jaden replied, scratching the back of his head, but stopped before he looked at the small dragon in surprise. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"I said sorry," the dragon stated. "Hard of hearing, Jaden?"

Jaden was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "You can talk?"

"Yeah. Every dragon can talk. And what was it I heard last night about naming us? We have names, thank you very much!"

"Okay," Jaden said, sitting up a little more, resting his back against one of the post of the bunk bed. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Areno," the red dragon replied, lowering its head a little like it was bowing. "I'm a fire dragon."

"I thought all dragons can breathe fire," Jaden pointed out.

"No, there are different breeds. Like Hinode up there with your friend, Syrus. She's an ice dragon. And Jurei is a lightning dragon."

"Jurei?"

"The one with your buddy Jesse. The yellow one."

"How do you already know their names?"

"We're dragons, Jaden. We can speak to one another through growls and other such noises. What did you think we were doing last night before we each went to our masters?"

"I'm going to need someone to clear things up for me," Jaden yawned, stretching his arms a little before Areno leapt off of the bed and onto the floor. Jaden flipped the covers to one side before he stepped out of the bed. Areno jumped onto the chair that Jaden sat in last night, watching the brunet with his golden gaze. "I better wake those two up," Jaden said to himself before he turned around and started to wake his friends. Syrus gave a grumble as he pulled the covers closer to himself. Jesse woke up, but was blinking a bit, looking around.

The yellow and light blue dragons leapt off of the beds as the two teens started to climb down from their comfortable place of sleep and relaxation. "Morning, Jaden," Jesse greeted once he was off of his bed and on the floor with the brunet. "Think of a name for your dragon yet?"

"I didn't name him," Jaden said, pointing at the red dragon, who left the chair and was now on the floor with the other two, that was growling lightly at the other two. Probably talking to them. "He told me his name."

"Jaden," Syrus's tired voice said. "Did you just say that he _told_ you?"

"They can talk, Sy!" Jaden exclaimed. "Areno told me his name, and he told me those two's names."

"Hinode," the light blue dragon shyly said.

"And I'm Jurei!" the small lightning dragon yelled out.

Syrus and Jesse were looking at the dragons, shocked that they _could_ talk. "Told you," Jaden said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What about the others? What are their names?" Before any of the three dragons could reply, there was a knock on the door. Jaden answered it after making sure the dragons were in a spot where they couldn't be spotted easily. He saw Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz there. All three of them had their dragons resting on their shoulders. "Hey, guys," Jaden greeted. "What's up?"

"Did you know that they talk?" Atticus asked the shorter brunet.

"Yeah, Areno surprised me with that this morning after he shocked me from my sleep," Jaden admitted. "Come on in, guys." The three walked in before their dragon left their shoulders and joined the other three young dragons on the floor. "So, what are their names?"

"Her name's Muzai," Chazz replied, pointing at the small black dragon.

"She's Hayai." Atticus said, looking over to his brown dragon that was looking back at him as if wondering why he said her name. She gave a small shrug before she continued to dragon speak with the other dragons.

"He's Itsu," Alexis stated before she picked up her blue dragon, who was squirming around a little before he slipped out of her arms and climbed onto her shoulder. "But we still don't know what we're going to do with them while we're in school."

"You can leave us here," Muzai suggested. "We can go out and find something to eat if we're hungry."

"Don't think that's a good idea," Jesse said. "Don't want you little guys getting into trouble."

"We'll behave," Hinode responded this time.

"What the runt said," Muzai said, nudging her head towards the ice dragon. Hinode looked at Muzai, giving her a small glare, but it wasn't that good. "Keep working on that and you might be just as good at it as your human, Syrus."

"Don't make fun of Syrus!" Hinode growled.

"I'm really regretting about thinking about getting rid of these guys," Chazz stated, smirking as he watched the two dragons have their little fight. "So, what kind of dragons are these guys? Muzai said she was a shadow dragon."

"Areno's a fire dragon," Jaden said. "He said Hinode was ice and Jurei was lightning."

"Hayai is an earth dragon," Atticus stated, picking up the dragon that came over to him.

"Itsu is water," Alexis replied. "He didn't tell me. It was how he woke me up. About a half hour ago." The other dragons were snickering when they saw Itsu's smug smile creep onto his face. "Not funny, Itsu," Alexis scowled.

"Yes it was," Itsu replied, the smug smile still on his face.

"You are so not living up to your name, Peace," Areno stated.

"Hey, hey, hey," Itsu growled. "Don't call me that. My name is Itsu and you know it, Desert."

"How about this," Areno growled. "I don't call you by what your name means if you don't call me by the meaning of my name. Got it?" Itsu smirked triumphantly before he nodded.

"Think you guys can last a few hours without us being here?" Jesse asked the dragons. "And without tearing anything up? And without starting fights?"

"We young dragons don't fight, Jesse," Jurei stated. "We play fight. It teaches us how to handle ourselves in a real battle in the future. But we won't cause any destruction, so long as we keep Mr. Fire from losing his cool."

"Hey!" Areno snapped. "I heard that!" Jurei just stuck out his tongue. "I'll bite that off!" The lightning dragon just smirked before he ran over to the beds, jumping onto one of them. "I think you guys should go now. You'll be late."

"Yeah," Jaden nodded in agreement. "Stay out of trouble and in this room."

"Sure thing, Jay!" Areno replied, grinning like a maniac as he gave the brunet a slight wave of his paw. The others waved to the rest of the humans before the six teens went out the door. When the door closed and the footsteps of the humans were no longer heard, Areno turned around to look at the young yellow dragon that was lying on Jaden's bed. "Now what was that about me losing my cool?" he asked the smirking yellow dragon.

In the shadows of the woods, Zane and three other people were watching as the GX crew left the dorm and walked towards the school. To Zane's right was a teen boy about fourteen years of age. His dark brown hair was flipped to one side, covering about half of his face, but also giving him a bit of an emo look. His deep brown eyes were watching a semi-large dragon that was flying over the dorm. The dragon was about the size of a horse, but its neck was longer and its tail was just as long. He had about foot long horns sticking out of his head that matched his golden eyes. His white scales shimmed from the sun being reflected off of the porcelain skin. He had the body structure of his mother, but masculine.

Next to the teen boy was another about a year younger then the first. He had fiery red hair spikes up, making it look like his hair was fire. His hazel eyes were scanning all over the place as if looking for something. His eyes landed on a dragon that was walking from behind the back of the red dorm. The dragon's body was slim and had a feminine structure, telling everyone that this dragon was female. Her scales were completely black, but unlike the other dragons, her wings were not leather. They were covered with deep black feathers, much like a birds, but they had spikes sticking out were the bones in her wings were. Her eyes were the same color as the white dragon's. Gold.

By Zane's other side was a teenage girl, about twelve years old. Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail, but was draped over her right shoulder. Her blue eyes rivaled the sky on a cloudless day, but they were focused like the others. Her eyes were on a third dragon that was appearing from the other end of the dorm. Like the second one, she had black scales, but they had specks of red mixed in with the black, very small and light specks. The dragon was female, and it was just as obvious as it was with the other black dragon. Her wings were leathery, like the white dragon's wings. She had watchful blue eyes that matched the teen girl's and a feminine body structure of her father's. All three dragons were the same size.

When Jaden and the others disappeared from their four human's sights, a fourth dragon stepped out of the woods, the same dragon that was with Zane last night. He was slightly bigger then the other three dragons, but only by a head or two. It was obvious that this dragon was male because of the muscular legs and chest. He had long black horns sticking out of his head, just like the white dragon's, but this dragon's horns curved inwards a little. His tail supported a large black spike that looked a lot like a spear. He turned his head and looked at the hidden humans with his red eyes that had silver markings around them that went down from the eye before it stopped at his cheeks with a point, making it look like the dragon cried silver tears.

He trotted over to the dorm to join with the other dragons. The white dragon had landed on the roof, walking up and down it, looking downwards before he stopped in his tracks. The black dragon with the feathered wings looked around, as if keeping an eye out for any unexpected guest. The larger black dragon stood on his hind legs, looking through the windows that were opened. He didn't see anyone inside. The other black dragon, the one that the girl was watching, joined the white dragon on the roof, but she wasn't looking downwards. She was watching the distance.

The dragon on its hind legs gave out a low growl before Zane and the other three with him darted over to the dorm. On Zane's back was a couple of long swords, crossed over one another like an X. The red-head had pouches lined up along his waist. Pouches that no doubt held weapons of some sort. Strapped to the brunet teen's waist was a sword and the other side held a black leather whip. On the girl's back as a pack of arrows as she held a golden bow in her left hand. The white dragon gave out a low growl as well before the teen with the sword and whip went up the stairs and to a certain room.

"Sure they're in here, Jai?" the teen asked the white dragon, who growled in response. He looked up to see if his dragon was keeping a look out, but the white dragon just kept his head down. The teen saw his dragon's yellow eyes give off a faint glow. It would have been brighter if the sky was darker. "If you say so, buddy," the brunet mumbled under his breath before he signaled one of the other teens on the ground up. The last two stayed down to keep an eye out like the dragons. "Karen," he said to the girl that was now next to him. "Are all of them in there?"

The teen girl closed her eyes before placing her hand on the door. In her mind, she saw six young dragons in a room. A red one was fighting with a yellow one as a young black dragon just sat on the desk. A brown dragon sitting on the middle bed was watching the play fight with two blue dragons one both sides, one blue dragon was lighter then the other. She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. "Six baby dragons," she stated. "All in that room. Yuuyake," she called the black dragon's, the one on the roof, name. "See anyone around?" Yuuyake looked towards the direction of the school before looking towards the woods then behind herself. She looked in all directions before she shook her head 'no'.

Kain looked through the windows, barely seeing anything through the curtains, but was able to see a yellow spot go flying at the wall. They heard a small thud. The white dragon the roof was snickering a bit. Kain figured that one of the other little dragons threw the yellow one into the wall. "How do we get a camera in there?" he wondered out loud, digging into his pocket before he pulled out a small camera.

"Door's locked," Karen pointed out after she gave the doorknob a slight turn. "Better find some way in, Kain. The only other way I can think of would be vents."

"I'm not small enough," Kain stated before he got an idea. "One of these idiots must have left their door unlocked," the teen mumbled to himself as he tested door after door until he found an unlocked one about fie doors away from the room he was outside of. "Shroud," he called out to the black dragon that was standing next to Zane. The larger black dragon looked up at him. "You have the best stealth skills. Come on, I'm going to need you for this." Shroud nodded before he flew up to the spot where Kain was, shrinking down a little so he could fit on the walkway.

Kain opened the door and walked inside, looking around. Shroud came inside after him. The teenager smirked when he spotted a vent. He went over to it and started to undo the screws of it before he removed the cover. "Okay, you go inside the vent and place this camera somewhere that no one can spot it," Kain said. "Got it?" Shroud nodded before he shrunk to the size of a cat and crawled up Kain's back and arm until he was in the vent. He stopped before he went any further, turning around before he held out his clawed hand. Kain placed the small camera in Shroud's outstretched hand before the dragon turned and went further into the vent. He left Kain's sight after a few seconds. The teen sighed heavily before he went to the doorway. He gave a nod to Karen, saying that he had sent the dragon in. Karen closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door once again.

A vision flashed into her mind. Four of the dragons were looking up at the vent curiously, like they heard something. The other two were still fighting. She concentrated a little hard before her vision disappeared from the room and into the vent. She saw Shroud running down the vent path with the camera being held in his mouth, his claws hitting the metal from time to time, making a slight clicking noise, like dog claws on a tile floor. Eventually, Shroud came to a stop as some light poured onto his face. He was checking to see if he was in the right place. He removed the camera from his mouth, placing it down in a good spot before he pressed a black button. A small red light came on, but it would barely be noticeable from the other side of the vent.

With a small nod, Shroud turned around and as quietly as he could, walked back the way he came. Karen removed her hand and opened her eyes before she took at the other teen that was on the second floor with her, giving him a slight nod. She moved away from the door as Kain went back into the room that he went in a while ago, towards the railing of the second floor walkway. She looked down at the other two teens that were on the ground. "Camera's in place," she said to them.

"You would think that there would be some complications while we did this," Zane stated. "Things are way too easy right now."

"He probably doesn't know about them, yet," Karen said as she leapt down from the second floor onto the ground. "But it won't take him long. The most we can do now is just keep an eye on the dragons and their masters. Three of them stay in that room. We need to get camera in the other's rooms. Tasuki, you didn't forget your computer, did you?"

"Negative," Tasuki replied like he was in the military. "My computer is in the bag on DA."

"Good," Karen said. "Go and get it. The camera should have a wireless connection to the computer, right?"

"I got those cameras for a reason," Tasuki stated before he ran over to the black dragon with feathered wings.

"We do have enough cameras, right?" Kain asked, coming downstairs with Shroud on his shoulders. "I mean, if we're one short how are we supposed to know if the guy took one or not."

"Relax, Kain," Zane said as Shroud left the brunet's shoulders and grew into his larger size. "We have enough. We can place some cameras in areas that the dragons and their masters might go."

"How many cameras do we have?" Karen asked.

"Tasuki brought about eight."

"About twice as many as we originally needed, but hey, Tasuki's pretty smart," Kain stated before Tasuki came back over to them with a laptop in his arms. "So, all we need is to plant a couple more cameras here before we go to the blue dorm and plant a few there. Then we head back to the herd and keep an eye from a distance. We don't need them finding out about us right away. And don't get relaxed. Just because he hasn't found out about the little ones yet doesn't mean he won't while we're planting cameras."

"Yeah," Zane agreed. "And his shadow creatures can move pretty fast, so we better work fast."

"You're itching for a fight, Zane, and you know it," Karen pointed out to the blunet. "Your hand is twitching every now and then. That's telling me that you want to draw those swords and fight."

"So what?" the oldest teen asked.

"We don't need you snapping, buddy," Kain replied for the girl. "We'll work fast and I'll help you get that fighting energy out. Deal?" Zane nodded in agreement. "Then let's get going. Jai! Yuuyake! Keep an eye out for any enemy or anyone walking around. Shroud, keep to the woods. Make sure nothing tries to sneak up on us from there. DA, stay behind the dorm and keep an eye out from there." The dragons nodded before they did what they were told. "Zane, any idea where that guy Chazz's room is?" Zane nodded as Kain dug into his pocket and pulled out another camera. "If you can find a way in, place this camera in his room where he can't find it. I'm taking Karen to the blue dorm. Meet us there when you're done." Zane nodded again before he walked off. "Tasuki, you stay here with Zane and the dragons, okay?" Tasuki scowled a bit, but nodded anyway before Kain smiled, ruffling Tasuki's spiky red hair. He and Karen looked at each other before they took off. Jai followed them with Yuuyake.

**Me: ok. I no that secret cameras r a little cliché and u ppl r wondering y they didn't just take the little dragons, but that will b explained later. Anyway, review if u want the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm glad ppl like this story. And I thank every1 4 the reviews. Now here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change**

"Things didn't go without a problem, did they?" Alexis asked the blue dragon she held. Itsu shook his head a little. When school was over and the GX crew came back to the dorm, they were greeted by a pretty filthy room that had a fighting pair of dragons, Areno and Jurei. The room wasn't that bad. Just a little bit of a torn floor and wall paper starting to peel off the wall, probably from claws scratching on them as well. Jaden and Jesse already scowled their dragons for making such a mess. "So, anything else happen?"

"We thought we heard something in the vent," Hayai replied from her perch on Atticus's shoulders for the water dragon. "But there wasn't anything there. Other then that, those two just kept fighting. Don't hold it against them. Fire and Lightning dragons have a lot of fighting energy, even when they're as young as we are."

"Okay, little miss know-it-all," Areno growled out. "You can shut up now." Hayai just huffed before she turned her head another direction.

"What are we going to do with you guys?" Jaden wondered out loud, shaking his head a little. Areno shot Jaden a confused look. "You guys don't get along very well."

"We get along fine, Jaden," Hinode stated. "We just wanted to play around. It helps us learn how to fight."

"What the runt said," Muzai agreed.

"Stop calling me a runt!"

"Man," Jesse said. "They act like Chazz and Syrus."

"You've noticed that, too, huh?" Atticus asked. Jesse nodded his head a little.

"Hey, does anyone feel like we're being watched?" Jaden asked, looking around the room. "Or is that just me?"

"Just you, Jaden," Alexis replied.

In the distance, a certain red-head was watching the screen on his computer. He was in a cavern, sitting on one of the many cushions that covered the cave floor, keeping his eyes on the screen. He kept pulling up pictures of certain areas, areas that were being watched by cameras. He pulled up the one that was coming from the camera in the room where Jaden and the others were in with their dragons. Tasuki took a quick drink of his Dr. Pepper as he watched his computer screen. DA walked into the room, giving out a low rumble from her chest so Tasuki would know that she was in the cavern with him. The red-head looked up, meeting her gaze from her golden eyes for about ten seconds before he watched his computer again.

"Tasuki," she said to him. "I don't think you need to watch them all the time."

"Yes I do," Tasuki replied. "Just to make sure that no one tries to run off with the hatchlings while I'm not keeping an eye on them."

"That's why it records and you can rewind the videos to make sure that didn't happen." She went over to the young teenage boy, curling her body behind him enough until he was practically resting against her side, close to her wing. Her tail curled around him as she kept her head raised and looked at the computer as well. "You need to sleep eventually, Tasuki," DA stated.

"I know," Tasuki groaned. "But I'm trying to do my part of making sure nothing happens to these hatchlings. And quit acting like my mother."

DA chuckled a little. "In case you forgot, little one, but me acting like your mother had helped keep you alive when you were homeless."

"Yeah, no need to remind me. I was only homeless for a year since you started to protect me. And a year before I even met you. Then Kain and Jai found me and he convinced his family to let me stay. I remember that clearly, DA."

"Hm, at least you had a family when you were young." Tasuki looked up at his dragon, curious as to what she meant. She never told him of her past, so maybe he would find out now. "My family didn't want me. Just because I was different." The red-headed teen saw the pain enter DA's eyes, and knew that this was a touchy subject with her.

"DA," Tasuki softly said to his dragon, petting her shoulder. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I know," DA stated, nuzzling his side with her head. "Still, you need to rest, Tasuki."

"Then who will keep an eye on these guys?" Tasuki asked, looking back to his computer screen.

"I will," DA replied. "I don't need to sleep very often. Just once or twice a month. Now rest. You can stay where you are and I can cover you with my wings, if you want."

"Yeah," Tasuki yawned before he removed the computer from his lap and placed it between DA's front legs. He leaned against his black dragon, who covered his small body with her feathered wings. "Wake me when dinner's ready, okay, Dark Angel?"

"Sure thing," DA replied with a nod of her head. She watched Tasuki for a minute, until she saw his breathing even out, signaling that he was asleep. She turned her attention to the computer and watched a couple of the young dragons have another playful fight, but it was with words instead of claws. "It's good being young," DA said to herself. "So much energy."

When Muzai called Hinode a runt again, that started a verbal fight between the two. Now they were just insulting each other or their breed of dragon. Chazz wasn't showing any sign of getting his dragon to be quiet. He just leaned against a wall and smirked as his dragon tore down Syrus's through insults alone. Syrus, on the other hand, was trying to calm his dragon down. He was holding onto her now, but she wasn't being quiet. Muzai was pretty much encouraging the young ice dragon to keep verbal fighting against her. When Jurei started to spark, only then did the two fighting dragons knock it off.

Jesse was a little surprised when he saw his little yellow dragon sparking up a bit. Then again, it shouldn't be much of a surprise that Jurei was getting his powers at such a young age. Alexis said that her dragon, Itsu, woke her up with his water powers. The blunet gave a little shiver thinking about Jurei waking him up with his lightning powers. Jurei probably wouldn't do that, but Jesse was still shivering a little from it. Last thing he wanted was to wake up to his dragon shocking him. "We do need to do something about you and Areno," Jesse said to the yellow dragon in his lap.

Jurei gave the blunet a confused trill, cocking his head to the side a little, giving the yellow dragon an even more innocent look then he originally had. Areno raised his head from between his paws when he heard Jesse speak his name. He gave out a low growl, as if daring Jesse to try and accuse him of something again. He was a fire dragon, and a baby one at that. He had a lot of fighting energy. Fighting urges that he couldn't control very easily. "Hey, no growling," Jaden scolded the dragon that was laying on his desk. Areno gave the brunet an innocent look, like he had no clue what the teenage boy meant.

"Wow, their good at acting innocent," Atticus stated.

"What do you expect, Atticus?" Hayai asked. "We're young. We can act as innocent as we want and still have the looks to pull it off. When we're bigger though, we won't be able to act innocent."

"When you're bigger, you better have more control over yourselves," Atticus chuckled a little as he scratched Hayai's chin, causing her to purr contently as she closed her eyes and lowered her ears a little. Itsu snickered when he heard the earth dragon purring. It wasn't very often that someone could get one to purr even a little. They mostly just trilled. Alexis looked down at her snickering dragon, who looked up at her when he felt someone staring at the top of his head. The baby water dragon smirked as he matched her gaze with his.

"What all can you guys do right now?" Jaden asked his dragon.

"We can use our powers after just a few hours from the time we hatched," Areno replied, holding up one of his claws as if he was counting. "We can walk in a matter of seconds and fly as soon as we're able to use our powers. It helps keep us dragons alive. And when we're older, and bigger, you guys could ride on our backs. Also, we would be able to see as one."

"'See as one'?" Chazz asked. "What does that mean?"

Muzai flew up onto the dark brunet's shoulder. "Well," she replied. "It means that you guys would be able to see things from a dragon's eyes. Keen eye-sight and able to see anything that could be moving around or is alive. And we can get close ups on something that we want to look at. But the really cool part is that when you see things through a dragon's eyes, your eyes look like a dragon's."

"That is pretty cool," Syrus stated. "When would we be able to do that?"

"When we're older," Hinode replied from her spot on the floor before she went over to the young blunet and climbed into his lap. "Sorry, Syrus." Syrus just gave her a reassuring smile that said he could wait until she was older.

"How fast can you guys grow?" Jesse asked the yellow dragon that was now curled up in a ball in his lap.

"Well, we can grow fast," Jurei replied. "In a few days, we'll be a little larger then we are now. By the end of the year, we would be the sizes of a horse."

"Wow, you guys do grow fast," Chazz said. Muzai nuzzled him under his chin, giving a faint purr as she did so. "Hey, knock that off."

"She's just showing that she likes you, Chazz," Alexis defended the small black dragon. "Come on, quit acting like a stiff."

"I am not!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Whatever you say," Areno mumbled under his breath.

Muzai stopped nuzzling Chazz before she sent a deadly glare towards the young red dragon that was lying on the desk behind the chair that Jaden was, once again, sitting backwards in. She gave out a deep growl at the fire dragon, who just raised his head a little and gave her a confused look, but she knew he was faking his innocence. "What did you say about my master?" she growled at the red dragon.

"Nothing," Areno innocently replied. "I only just said that if he said he wasn't acting like a stiff, then he wasn't one."

"I caught the tone you said that in," Muzai growled a little louder.

"And what tone would that be, shadow dragon?" Areno taunted, baiting the shadow dragon into a fight. Muzai didn't reply in words, but she was growling darkly at the young fire dragon. "What? I didn't hear you. Why don't you come on over here and tell me what you just said?"

Muzai scoffed, turning her head to look in a different direction. "I wouldn't waste my time repeating anything I say to you," she stated with a slight huff. She didn't catch the smirk that Areno had on his face, but she knew he had it. "Stop grinning!"

"Nope," Areno laughed a little, seeing the deadly glare that the black dragon was giving him. Muzai leapt down from Chazz's shoulder before tackling the red dragon on the desk, successfully knocking him off. And this started another little fight between a couple of baby dragons. Once again, Chazz showed no sign of stopping it until Muzai got bit on her neck and was thrown into the wall by Areno. Then he stopped his black dragon from fighting. Jaden had to grab onto Areno to make sure he didn't try to keep fighting.

Somewhere

Smoke rose from the mouth of the volcano as dark dragons flew around it, each and every one had glowing red eyes that seemed as though they were in a constant glare. Down into the volcano, in a cave that held no opening for the lava to pour into it, a dark cloaked figure stood in front of a pool of steaming water. The figure paid no mind to the steam that was all around the room as it walked towards a large crystal ball on a stand that resembled a dragon's claw. The cloaked figure held out its hand, showing its long, dark red, claw-like nails to anyone that would walk in at any time.

With a wave of the clawed hand, an image showed in the crystal ball. It showed Jaden and his friends, all with their dragons, sitting in their room, and completely unaware of being watched. A deep chuckled escaped the figures throat before a low rumble was heard behind it. The cloaked one turned around to see a dark red dragon that had all kinds of black marking all over its body walking into the cave. "I trust that these young dragons will be within my grasp," the figure said to the dragon in a sneering male voice. "**Before** they are fully grown and while they are **still** able to fall under my song."

The dark red dragon lowered its head in a bow. "Things will go as you plan, my master," the dragon's deep rumbling voice replied. "But they will not be as easy as you think."

"What do you mean, Sendo? Why will it be harder then I thought? Hm?" The dragon was silent for a moment. The cloaked figure turned around. "Answer me!"

The dragon raised his head, staring into the cloaked man's poison green eyes with his deep empty black ones. "Complications," Sendo replied. "And I do not mean the humans that have hatched those eggs. I speak of the other riders that are there. They will know about the hatchlings, and they will do anything to stop you from getting them."

"Hmph. They can try. I will not go and get those young dragons. They will come to me instead." He turned back around to look into the crystal sphere that still held the image of the GX crew and their dragons. "Gather up the Shadow Warriors. We shall see how powerful these humans are. And how powerful the other riders there are." Sendo gave a low grow before he turned and walked out the cave, flying into the air once he was at the mouth. "It does not matter how strong they are," the figure said to himself. "And it doesn't matter how difficult these complications will be. You, young dragons, will be within my grasp soon enough."

With Karen

The young girl snapped awake, breathing heavily and deeply, as if gasping for air. Yuuyake, who was laying against the wall not too far away from her human, stood and trotted over to the shaking girl. She nuzzled Karen's head a little, trying to calm the girl down some. The black dragon figured that Karen must have had one heck of a vision, and not a good one. The young girl had always had visions of things that she didn't understand, and no one knew how Karen was able to get these visions. She had been getting them since she was eight years old. She should know. After all, just like Jai and Kain, Yuuyake had been bonded with Karen ever since birth.

Eventually, Karen's breathing settle and with a finally sigh, the human girl breathed normal. "What was it that disturbed you so, Karen?" the young female dragon asked.

"I saw him," she replied. "I didn't see his face, but I heard him. Tell the guys that we better expect Shadow Warriors soon because he just sent them." She looked up into her dragon's blue eyes. "He's going to attack the masters of the young dragons. And most likely us, as well."

Yuuyake nodded in understanding before she turned and walked away, filling out what her mistress told her to do. She stopped went she reached the many strings of purple and blue beads that covered the entrance of the cavern. She turned her head around and looked at the young priestess-in-training. Just like her mother, Kagome, Karen had developed priestess powers, and was currently learning how to control them. "Are you sure you will be alright?" With a nod from Karen, Yuuyake gave a small snort before she exited the cavern in search of the boys. Karen laid down on one of the large soft purple cushions that covered the cavern floor, sighing deeply before her eyes slowly closed.

**Me: ok, now that is the end of that chapter. Hope u liked it, but alas, I must leave the chapter where it is. Mayb in the next chapter, there will b a fight scene. Anyway, review if u want the next chapter and tell me what u think of this 1!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews, ppl! I'm glad sum ppl like this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter that I hope u will enjoy. Man, I sound so corny rite now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

Jaden looked around the dark area that surrounded him, seeing if he could find anyone there with him. The scenery changed from pitch black to a small cave, and in front of him was a large red dragon with glowing red eyes, pitch black claws, and blood red spikes trailing down from the top of its head to the base of its neck. Behind it was a figure wearing a cloak and a dark red dragon with black markings of some sort. The complete red dragon was snarling dangerously before it raised its claws and swung them down onto Jaden. The brunet jumped awake before the claws made contact to his chest. He took a deep breath before his heart settled down a little. Areno, who was originally sleeping next to Jaden's head, on the pillow, raised his head and cocked it to one side, giving a small confused trill.

The brunet duelist looked down at his light red dragon, staring into his golden eyes with his own brown ones. "You okay, Jay?" Areno asked the young duelist. Jaden just nodded his head a little with a small smile on his face before he laid back down, resting his head back on his pillow next to Areno. The young red dragons crawled a little closer to the brunet before he curled up against Jaden's chest, sighing sleepily. The baby dragon gave out a big yawn, showing his small pointed fangs and tongue before he shook his head and closed his mouth, nuzzling his face into the clothing that covered Jaden's chest. The small red dragon had curled up against the duelist under the covers. His head was still sticking out from under the covers.

With another small sigh, Areno drifted back into sleep. He knew something was bothering Jaden, but he also knew that the brunet wasn't going to tell him since he didn't tell him when he asked. Jaden watched his dragon sleep for a minute, listening to the even breathing of his roommates and their dragons. He was curious as to what that dream he just had was about. And why that large red dragon looked so familiar. He looked down at Areno a bit. It couldn't have been him. Areno had golden eyes, not glowing red ones. And he didn't have spikes on his neck. He had small little bumps that might turn into spikes in the future when the dragon's bigger, but the dragon in his dream still couldn't be Areno. But he didn't have any clues on who the figured person was.

Tasuki, on the other hand, was in another cavern that had black and dark blue cushions all over the floor. The cavern he normally stayed in had red, yellow, and orange cushions, arranged to make a fire-like design on the floor. He was currently in the cavern where Kain and Jai stayed, watching his computer while he waited for the older brunet to come back into the cavern. He heard the rattling of the beads hanging at the entrance of the cavern before he looked up and saw Kain walking into the small cave room. Kain was outside scouting the perimeter with Jai, Zane, and Shroud, making sure that there was nothing nearby. He was a little surprised to see the red-head in the cavern that the dragon herd allowed him to sleep in while he and the others were there.

He saw the serious focused look in Tasuki's eyes before the red-head turned his laptop around to show Kain. "What's going on?" the brunet asked, sitting down in front of Tasuki, looking at the laptop facing him. Even without looking, Tasuki knew where each button on the keyboard part of the laptop was. He pressed a few buttons before an image came onto the screen. It showed the part of the woods, close to the lake, but Kain noticed that the picture was frozen.

"Watch carefully and closely," Tasuki said in a serious tone before he pressed a button. Kain watched the computer screen for a minute before something black flashed across the screen.

"Wait a minute!" Kain said. "Rewind that and play it again." Tasuki did as he was told. "Play it slowly this time." After pressing a few more buttons, the small video played, showing the image it did a little while ago. The black blur appeared at the side of the screen, slowly inching across it. "Freeze it." Tasuki pressed a couple of buttons before the picture froze once again. "Think you can clear out the image?" The red-head nodded before he turned the laptop around to face him. The sound of keypads being clicked echoed through the small cave room until Tasuki turned the laptop back around to face the brunet. "Damn it!" he swore when he was the clearer version of the image. A human-like creature, completely black with torn rags, had a large knife in its hand, seeming like it was running somewhere. "How long ago was the recorded?"

"And hour ago," Tasuki replied.

"They won't attack right away," Kain stated, sighing heavily. "They would wait a while before they attack. Best keep an eye on those guys. Give the computer to one of the dragons. They'll keep an eye on the young dragons' masters. Just bring up all the videos with them and give it to DA or one of our dragons." Tasuki nodded before he stood and headed towards the door. "Tasuki," Kain called out to the red-head, who stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Don't think that all I'm thinking about is just us keeping those young dragons safe. We can't let that guy get a hold of them, or everyone is in danger. And I don't want the people I care for hurt."

Tasuki smiled softly before saying, "I understand, Kain." He saw Kain give him a small smile before he walked out the bead-covered entrance.

Morning

"Stop jumping on me!" Jaden groaned when he felt a little weight appearing on his side before it disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. He knew that one of the dragons was jumping on him, but he was too tired to move the covers to see which one. He knew it was Areno since the young red dragon was still curled up against his chest, waking up as well.

"Come on, Jaden!" a laughing voice met Jaden's ears. "Jurei just wants you up and about. It's the weekend. We can do whatever we want."

"I do that anyway," Jaden mumbled back. Areno heard the brunet and was snickering as he slipped out from under the covers and leapt onto the floor. Jaden, just to get the dragon jumping on him to stop, flipped the covers onto Jurei before he climbed out of bed. The yellow dragon was making some kind of high pitched grunting noise as it moved around under the blanket, trying to find a way out. Jesse chuckled a little before he lifted the blanket off of his dragon, who was now looking at the blunet with a 'thank you' in his big golden eyes.

"Gotta be careful when waking Jaden," Jesse joked as he picked up his dragon before placing Jurei on his shoulders. Syrus was sitting in his bed with Hinode supporting herself on Syrus's shoulder by just her chest and front legs. Her back legs were behind Syrus's back, but her tail was wrapped around the young blunet's stomach a little. Jurei was just sitting on Jesse's shoulder like he was a bird with four legs and a very long tail that was wrapped around the duelist's arm. When Jaden got his Duel Academy jacket on, Areno climbed up the brunet's arm and rested on Jaden's shoulders. His hind legs and tail, which was wrapped around Jaden's arm a little, were on the brunet duelist's right shoulder, the red dragon's body was behind Jaden's neck, and the rest of Areno was on Jaden's left shoulder.

"Let's go get something to eat," Jaden said, walking over to the door.

"Jaden, wait a minute!" the brunet heard Syrus nearly yell. "No one knows about the dragons yet. We shouldn't take them to the cafeteria with us."

"They can't stay in the room forever, Sy."

"We can let them run around outside for a while," Jesse suggested. "And when we come out of the cafeteria, we can bring some food out with us for them."

"That's okay," Jurei said.

"Just let us outside and we can go running around in the woods," Areno added.

"We dragons are very good hunters," Hinode finished for the male dragons.

"You sure you can find something in the woods?" Jaden asked his dragon, who nodded his head in reply.

"And you three are sure you'll stay out of trouble?" Jesse asked, mostly directing the question towards Jurei and Areno.

"Relax," Jurei said. "We won't destroy anything. We'll just find something to eat and we'll meet back up with you guys in a little while. Maybe when you're done eating your breakfast."

"Okay," Jaden said. "But you guys better not destroy anything."

"Didn't we just say we won't, Jay?" Areno asked his brunet master, who just sighed a little with a smirk on his lips before he opened the door and walked outside after making sure no one was around. When the teens were on the ground, all three of the dragons leapt off of their shoulders before running towards the woods. Areno and Jurei looked like they were racing there while Hinode just normal ran. After breakfast, the three left the cafeteria before they looked around outside for their dragons.

They met up with Chazz when he came out of his room with Muzai on his shoulders. "Hey, Chazz," Jaden greeted. Chazz didn't reply. "What's with the bad mood?"

"I kind of went hunting when he was still asleep and brought my food back with me," Muzai sheepishly replied, lowering her head a little.

"So Chazz woke up to a dead thing in his room?" a feminine voice joined them.

"Hey, Alexis," Jaden said to the blonde. "Hey, Atticus." They returned the greeting before noticing that the two blunets and the brunet didn't have their dragons with them.

"Where are your dragons?" Atticus asked as Hayai gave a small confused growl from her perch on Atticus's shoulder, looking around a little.

"They went hunting," Syrus replied. "But they should have been back by now."

"And you don't find it strange that they are still gone?" Alexis asked before she looked down at the blue dragon in her arms. "Itsu caught his food in five minutes. Hayai caught hers in six. They shouldn't take long to get some food."

"Maybe they were found by someone," Chazz said in a tone that said he didn't care if they were or weren't.

"Don't say something like that!" Syrus whined, looking towards the woods. When a relieved smile met the shorter blunet's face, they looked towards the woods and saw the three small dragons running back to them, but they seemed scared of something. Areno kept looking behind him. "What's wrong?" Syrus asked the young ice dragon that just jumped into his arms.

"There was something chasing us," Hinode replied, gasping for air. "We don't know what they are or what they want, but they were chasing us." Right when she was done speaking, six shadow-like creatures jumped out of the woods, all holding weapons of some sort, mostly knives. All of them were making trilling, clicking, or rattling noises, as if they were talking to one another. "Those things," Hinode said, nodding towards the strange shadow creatures.

"What are those things?" Alexis asked, holding Itsu closer to her chest.

"I don't know," Atticus replied. "But I don't think we want to stay around here to find out."

"It would be a good idea not to move," a familiar voice said from behind the shadow creatures before the one furthest back was stabbed through the chest with a black sword blade. It screamed out before shriveling away, letting the one who stabbed it come into view. "You run, these guys will chase and kill you."

"Zane?" Syrus said, surprised to see his older brother there.

"Pretty much," Zane replied, tapping the black blade on his shoulder as he looked at the shadow creatures. "You guys are uglier then I thought," he stated. All of them started to make rattling noises before a couple ran at the blunet, who just stayed perfectly still. The creatures were still destroyed, but not by Zane. A large black dragon with red eyes sliced through the two that were headed towards Zane with its claws. "One of these days, you're going to just let me fight, Shroud." The dragon just lowly growled.

"Zane has a dragon, too?" Jaden asked, surprised that there were other dragons then the ones he and his friends had. The others seemed surprised as well.

Shroud swayed his tail back and forth on the ground, never removing his red eyes from the shadow creatures in front of him. One of them shot towards Zane again, and Shroud wasn't able to keep up with this one. Zane was though. He sliced his sword right through the middle of the shadow creature before it shriveled up and disappeared as well. "Annoyance," Zane muttered. He sent a deadly glare towards the final two before they made some more rattling noises and disappeared back into the woods as black blurs.

"They will be back, Zane," the large black dragon stated, lowering himself onto his front legs since he was on his hind ones a little while ago to look more intimidating.

"And probably bring friends," Zane added before he sheathed his weapon onto his back, looking towards the direction of his younger brother and friends. They were silent for a moment before some ringing broke it. Zane looked down at his pocket before he took a cell phone out of it. He flipped it open once he saw the name on it.

"Go ahead and bring them," a voice on the other side said before the person hung up.

Zane closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket, as Shroud was giving the blunet a confused look. "You guys are coming with us," Zane said to the six humans and their dragons before he climbed onto Shroud's back. "Come on," he said as Shroud turned around. When he didn't go into the woods, Zane turned around a little. "Either you come with me and find out what's going on or you can stay here and more Shadow Warriors can come and try to kill you all." That got their attention. They followed the large black dragon and Zane into the woods. No one knew what to talk about on the way there, but Jaden seemed to think of something.

"How long have you had a dragon, Zane?" he asked the taller blunet. He knew how curious the others were, but he was the only one who actually asked.

"Couple years," Zane replied.

"He's a shadow dragon," Muzai stated, looking up and down Shroud's large black body.

"Born a Rogue," Zane added to the young shadow dragon's statement. "Like another one we know. But the body structures are different. Yoru looks like a Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"He is one, Zane," Shroud pointed out with a low rumble from his chest. "In his card, that is what he is called anyway."

"A Red Eyes came to life?" Atticus asked in disbelief.

"Don't expect it to happen to your cards, Atticus," Zane said, looking towards the tallest brunet. "Yoru was a special case. And don't call him that. He makes a big deal out of being called a Red Eyes. He just starts arguing that he's a Born Rogue Shadow Dragon."

"Remind you of anyone, Zane?" Shroud asked with a small chuckle.

"Jikoru, the White Light," Zane replied with a smirk on his lips. "It's always fun calling him a Blue Eyes just to see his reaction to it," the blunet added with a small chuckle before he looked down at the other humans with him. "Just to let you know where we're going, we're headed towards that mountain. And don't be surprised if there are more dragons there since an entire herd lives on this island."

"Are you serious?" Chazz asked.

"How come we haven't seen any other dragons other then these little guys we already have?" Atticus asked.

"The herd tries to stay as far away from humans as much as they can," Shroud replied. "Doesn't matter if the humans have dragons with them or not. Zane, we're just putting the herd in danger by bringing the young ones with us."

"Kain said bring them," Zane argued. "So we bring them. End of discussion."

"Zane, what exactly is going on here?" Syrus asked his older brother.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you yet," the blunet casually replied.

"But you have a dragon!" Jaden pointed out. "You could at least tell us what is going on!"

"Did you not hear me?!" Zane snapped before he fell silent. Shroud gave a small growl, shaking his head a little. His blunet master had a bit of a temper, whether he denied it or not. Sometimes, it was triggered easily. That was usually when Zane was in a bit of a fighting mood.

"Better not speak to him when his hand is twitching," Shroud advised the other teens. They looked at him a little confused before they finally noticed that Zane's fingers were twitching a little. "He's itching for a fight. That's usually when he snaps like that. Don't pay any mind to him."

**Me: ok, well, ending the chapter here. The next 1 will have more info on what's going on. I promise. Anyway, review plz! And u'll get the next chapter sooner then u think. Review, every1!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews. I'm glad u like the story so far. By the way, the pairings in this story are Kain and Tasuki, along with Jesse and Jaden, and a little Zane and Atticus. It's not a romance story, so there's going 2 be very mild yaoi. Nothing 2 big. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

"Whoa," Jaden gapped, looking at all the dragons that were around. All of them were. The young dragons were even looking as well. Ever since they've hatched, the only other dragons that they have seen were each other. They were still walking next to the large black dragon that Zane rode, not really sure if it would be a good idea to leave Shroud and Zane while they were there. The GX crew weren't the only ones looking. All the dragons that they passed by stopped in their tracks or paused whatever they were doing, watching the six humans with focused eyes.

Shroud stopped when he came to the mouth of a cave, guarded by a very large brown and green dragon. Hayai was watching him with interested eyes. She knew he was the same type of dragon that she was. The guarding dragon growled lowly before it spoke in a different language, one that Zane seemed to know quite well. They figured that he did when he replied in the same language.

"**Master of the Rogue Shadow,**" the guarding dragon spoke, but only Zane and Shroud understood him. "**What is your business this time?**"

"**Look behind me,**" Zane replied in the same language as the dragon in front of him. "**They are the masters of the hatchlings. Kain, Master of the White Fire, has told me to bring them here with me. Step aside and allow us to pass.**"

The dragon looked at them before it stepped aside and allowed them to pass. "**The Master if the White Fire is in the training area with his companions.**" Zane nodded as he slipped off of his dragon's back before he walked into the cave, followed by the six teens and then Shroud after them.

The cave itself was large enough to hold probably a hundred dragons, and most likely did. There were all sorts of passageways that lead to another part of the cave, holes in the walls that looked like they were more like rooms then holes. Anyone could get lost in this labyrinth if they weren't used to it. Apparently, Zane was very used to it as he led them down one passageway after another. Eventually, there was a light at the end of the passageway, in the direction that Zane was still heading. When they left the cave, they were in a large gap of the mountain. There wasn't much plant life, just a bit of grass and herbs growing to the side.

It the center of the open space was a fourteen year old boy sparring with someone with spiky white hair and golden eyes. The others were watching the spar as they exited the passageway that led them here. Shroud came out after them, laying down on the ground behind Zane and near a few more people that were there. Three girls and another boy, this one with fiery red hair and hazel eyes that were watching the spar that was starting to look more like a dangerous dance. Punch, block, kick, dodge, leap, kick, dodge, punch, block, kick, and over and over again. The same steps over and over like a dance.

"Come on," they heard Zane say before he went over to the other teens that were watching the 'dance' between the brunet boy and the silver-haired one. One of the girls had black hair with red bangs, her blue eyes watching the approaching group. The one next to her had black hair as well, but it was tied in a low ponytail that was draping over one of the girl's shoulders and had no red in it. Just like the other girl, her eyes were blue as well. The girl sitting next to the red-head also had black hair, but her eyes were gold, nearly matching the hazel eyes of the teen boy next to her.

"Hey, Zane," the red-head greeted the blunet, who just sat down next to his vacant side.

"Hey, Tasuki," he greeted back as he propped one of his arms up with his leg. "How long have those two been at it?"

"About half an hour," the girl with the ponytail replied, still watching the spar between the two teen boys. "Who are these people with you, Zane? I can tell that they are the masters of the hatchlings, but still."

"When Kain and Jai are done fighting, Karen," Zane replied. "Won't do any harm to introduce you four though. I'll just wait for those two to finish before I introduce them." He looked at the six that came with him. "Okay, these guys are some friends of mine that I've been around for a long time. Albino over there," he pointed towards the teen who had the white hair, "is Jai. The one he's fighting is Kain, his master. This is Karen," he pointed towards the girl with the ponytail, "Yuuyake," he signaled towards the girl with the red bangs, "Dark Angel, but we all call her DA, and yes. Dark Angel is her real name." The last girl cast a glance towards the group before she turned her attention back to the fight. "And this little red-head is Tasuki, who is off-limits to everyone but Kain. Overprotective asshole."

"I heard that!" the brunet that was fighting yelled out as he and Jai came walking over to the group. "And you're one to talk about being an asshole."

"Knock it off, big brother," Karen scolded her older brother. "They're here." She nudged her head towards the GX crew, who were looking a little confused.

"Sure, whatever. So, Zane, who are these guys?"

"Obviously the ones who hatched the eggs," Zane stated, looking towards the dragons that his younger brother and his friends had.

"Quit being a smartass," Kain growled out a little as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"I thought I was an asshole," Zane pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"Guys," Yuuyake growled out loudly. "Knock it off. Zane, who are they? As in names, please."

"No sense of humor," Zane muttered under his breath. "These guys are the ones who found the eggs and hatched them. That's my younger brother, Syrus, his friends Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, Chazz, and Atticus. Don't ask me the hatchlings names because I don't have a clue. I didn't bother asking."

"I'm Itsu the water dragon," the blue dragon stated.

"Muzai the shadow dragon," the black one introduced herself.

"Jurei the lightning dragon," the young lightning dragon said.

"Name's Areno the fire dragon," the red dragon on Jaden's shoulders growled out a little. No one took the growl seriously.

"I'm Hayai, the earth dragon of our little group," the greenish brown dragon on Atticus's shoulder introduced herself with a small wave of her paws.

"Hinode," the light blue hatchling shyly said. "I'm an ice dragon."

"There's their names," Zane pointed out before he laid on his back on the ground.

"Your hand's twitching again," Karen stated, looking at the blunet's hand that was closest to her.

"You and that fighting energy," Kain mumbled as he shook his head. Zane still understood what the brunet said.

"Hey, I got rid of some of it fighting a couple of Shadow Warriors," the dark blunet stated, sitting up a little. "They attacked sooner then we thought they would. We can't keep an eye out from a distance anymore now that they know about those things and us and the herd being here. They've already asked me what was going on."

"Did you tell them?" Yuuyake asked, growling lightly.

"No," Zane replied. "I said that I wasn't supposed to tell them yet. I really don't think I should tell them since I don't know as much as you four do. I only know the outline of it."

"True," Kain said, sitting on the ground in front of the red-head. Jai sat next to him. "So, you guys want to know what's going on, huh?" he asked the GX crew, who all nodded in response. "Basically, you're lives have just taken a really dramatic turn. You found something that was never supposed to be found. Most dragons are born living and breathing, not hatch from an egg. The dragons that do hatch from eggs will only hatch when they sense their true masters close by. These six were the last of those specific dragons, and there's a guy somewhere in the world that wants them for his own purposes. They were safe when they were eggs because he couldn't find them, but now that they've hatched, he will try anything to get them. And he has thousands of Rogues and hundreds of Black-Eyes under his command."

"What are Rogues and Black-Eyes?" Alexis curiously asked. Itsu folded his ears back a little as he brought his tail up a little to curl around his body. Areno tensed up a little as Hinode hid her face into Syrus's shirt. Hayai curled up into a tight ball in Atticus's lap after she climbed down from his shoulder. Muzai growled lowly as she left Chazz's shoulder and into his lap. Jurei was sparking up a little. "And why does mentioning them make these guys act like this?"

"Every dragon, either born from an egg or living and breathing, knows what a Rogue and Black-Eye is," Karen stated. "It's in inborn instinct of theirs that says to avoid those at all costs. There are three stages of a dragon's attitude. First is normal, their eyes are either gold or some other color other then red or black. That's when they are sane and know what is going on around them and won't go killing everything they can find. Second is the Rogue Stage. Their eyes turn red and their appearance changes as well. Unless the dragon is born a Rogue, they are normally insane and will try to kill any breathing moving thing they see. And last are the Black-Eyes, the most dangerous. They can think, but will kill no matter what. It doesn't matter if you are dragon or human, they will kill."

"I think you've scared them enough, Karen," Yuuyake stated when she sensed the uncomfortable-ness in the air. "Chill out. There aren't any around here other then Shroud, but he was a born Rogue. Like Uncle Yoru. Rogues and Black-Eyes aren't seen very often, unless they are really hungry and are hunting for food."

"Why do you guys keep calling us these little guys their masters?" Atticus asked, trying to calm down the small dragon in his lap.

"Because you are," Zane replied this time. "They chose you for their masters. They will listen to you and only you. They will let no one on their backs but you. You and you only will share the strength and power that your own dragon has. They will not turn against you of their own free will. And when turned Rogue or Black-Eye, they will not attack you."

"Cool," Jaden said, looking over to the now calm Areno who was still perched on his shoulder.

"But trust me," Kain said. "Taking care of a dragon isn't as easy as anyone can make it sound. Especially with these six with you. They will be hunted by whoever it is that wants to take them from you, and he most likely will one way or another. If they look as if they are leaving of their own free will, they aren't. Dragons have very good hearing, meaning they can hear things you can't. Just like their sense of smell and sight. And they can do more things then you think they can. Jai. Yuuyake. DA. Demonstrate please." The three nodded before they changed into their dragon forms before everyone's eyes. "Dragons can change forms, but never their color. You most likely thought dragons were fairy tales, myths. Well news flash, they're not."

"Dragons are walking around every day," Jai stated, his voice holding a light rumble. "Disguised as humans or any kind of animal. Some stay in a herd in places where there aren't very many humans, like this island. But most stay in the Dragon World."

"There's a Dragon World?" Jesse asked, slightly surprised.

"Talk about that later," Kain said. "What all strange occurrences have happened to you guys so far?"

"Nothing much," Jaden replied with a shrug. "Except for those things attacking us. What were those?"

"Assassins sent by the one who wants your dragons," Zane answered. "They're called Shadow Warriors, and they are fast as hell. Very difficult to fight against if you don't have the right training. They will get the training, right, Kain?"

"They're dragon masters," Kain pointed out. "Mom trained you when you became one, didn't she? And she help dad get used to his dragon when he first got him. So of course they're getting the training. They're going to need it. But we'll save their riding lessons for when their dragons are larger. Maybe the herd will let them practice some on a few of the herd members."

"You know as well as I do that wild dragons won't let any human sit on their backs, Kain," Karen scolded her older brother once again. "They'll have to wait until their dragons are big enough."

"I'll give them a couple of weeks," Zane mumbled.

"They said they would be the size of horses when they're a year old," Syrus stated.

"If they were normal, yeah," Kain replied. "But the six with you are not just your normal dragons. They grow quicker then a normal dragon."

"How about we just get rid of these guys and things go back to normal?" Chazz stated before he was pinned to the ground by a snarling white dragon.

"Ever say a thing like that again, and any dragon with a master will attack, and probably kill you. Jai, let him up." With a final fierce growl, the albino dragon backed off. "Listen, even if you do get rid of your dragon, she'll just come right back to you. Once you have a dragon, you are stuck with them whether you like it or not. Get used to it. She chose you for her master, so you better start acting like one. Protect your dragon like she will protect you. If she defends you, don't push her away. Any dragon would gladly give up their own life if it means that their master will continue living. With normal dragons, whatever happens to the dragon will happen to their master."

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked, blinking confusingly.

"If your dragons were normal, whatever pain they felt, you would feel. If they die, you will die. But your dragons aren't normal. They are far from normal. With them, things are different. You will not share the pain like any normal dragon and master do, but with those six, if you die, they die. If they die, you won't, but you would feel like your life is no longer worth living."

"That seems a little unfair," Alexis scoffed, hugging her water dragon close to herself.

"You're right," Karen agreed. "It does. But it's the way things work with dragons."

"They shouldn't stay here with the herd, Kain," Tasuki stated. "They're jumpy enough with us around. These guys' being here with us isn't going to make things much better."

"Then what do you suggest, Tasuki?" Kain asked, looking at the red-head.

"Well, they know about us, and they don't have any training so far. The Shadow Warriors have already attacked them once, they will attack again, and they can't defend themselves against those things."

"What's your point?" Zane asked this time.

"My point, Zane, is that we should stay with them. Or close to them or something. We can train them and help them out a bit."

"Fine," Kain agreed. "But Zane, stay here with the herd. Get a little better with your fighting skills and try to keep that fighting energy under control." The blunet scoffed a bit before he looked another direction. "And you can try to control your strength while you're here as well. God knows you need it."

"Do not!" Zane snapped back.

"Do so," Shroud growled out to his blunet master. "You were unstable enough when you were in your dark mood. What you are carrying in your chest only makes you even more unstable. We share my strength, Zane. You are much stronger then any normal human."

"Key word there was 'normal'," Zane muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean Zane's unstable?" Syrus asked, thinking it was something really bad.

"Zane nearly died when he was in his dark mood once," Kain replied.

"Shroud had been following him around, but never made himself known as a dragon to Zane," Karen added.

"Zane's only known him as a human," Yuuyake pointed out.

"But something happened to Zane one day that nearly killed him," Tasuki said.

"If Shroud wasn't close by, Zane would be dead," DA finished for her red-headed master.

"What did he do?" Atticus asked this time.

"Shared his heart," Jai stated. "No matter the age, a dragon can share their heart. But they have to be careful. If a dragon shares their heart with a human, the dragon will feel every pain that the human feels, and if one dies, the other dies. It's happened before. They still share each other's strength and abilities, other then flight, of course. But it takes years just for a human to gain the dragon's powers. But ever since Shroud shared his heart with Zane, our little blunet ("I told you to stop calling me that," Zane growled at the white dragon.) has been getting a lot of fighting energy. That and he's gotten really powerful."

"I thought Zane was a little corrupt when he was in his dark mood," Kain admitted.

"In my head, I was," Zane replied, throwing a pebble at the brunet.

"Not in his heart," Shroud pointed out. "See what happens when you stay near a miko ever since you were five?"

"How did you know about that?" Zane asked, looking at his large shadow dragon.

"I know more then you think I know when it comes to you."

"Damn."

"Can't hide anything from a dragon you're bonded to," Kain pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"You should know, Kain. You and Karen have been bonded to your dragons since you guys were born."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden and Jesse asked.

"Holy shit, they're twins," Zane joked.

"They get that a lot," Chazz stated.

"Basically, to answer your question," Karen began to say this time. "Our parents had dragons bonded to them, Kiashi the Black Fire and Jikoru the White Light. Jai and Yuuyake are their children, just as Kain and I are our parents' children. When we were born, so were Jai and Yuuyake. We were bonded to the young ones of our parents' dragons as soon as we were born, even if no one in the family knew at the time."

"They found out with Kain," Jai chuckled a little. "Ever since he was five months old, it was hard to get either one of us away from the other."

"That's a funny memory," Kain said with a small smirk on his face. He remember that easily.

"You have really good memory," Zane said, pointing at the brunet.

"I know," Kain replied with a grin.

**Me: well, I think I'll end the chapter here. We no what's going on and now we no a little something about Zane. Hope u liked the chapter!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews. I'm glad u like the story so far. And just in case every1 is curious, yes. I got the whole 'dragon sharing its heart with a human' idea from Dragonheart the Movie. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

A week had passed and nothing much has happened lately other then the six young dragons growing. They were all about the size of a German Shepard dog, and their scales have gotten darker. Areno's once light red scales were now fire red with barely noticeable specks of orange. Itsu's skin had gotten darker as well, now shining a deep ocean color and his spikes grew slightly longer. They were now about a half foot long. Hayai's once brown scales were more like a golden brown now, and the green that was once barely noticeable on her had spread over her body. The plant-like markings that were on her paws even spread a little with the design of vines and leaves. Muzai was now a sharp ebony color, and her spikes were long as well. Her attitude had also grown a bit. Hinode was still the smallest one, but unlike the others, her scales got lighter, not darker. They were now light enough that if she laid down in snow and closed her eyes, no one would find her. She was also developing a couple of spikes on her chest that bent down. Jurei's scales darkened into normal golden color, one that blinded some people of they looked at him when they sun was on him. And his lightning like spikes grew longer, but fell limp, draping over one of his eyes. He wasn't really complaining about that.

That wasn't all that had happened over the week. Apparently, Kain, Karen, Tasuki, and their dragons disguised as humans had enrolled into Duel Academy the day after they told the GX crew about what was going on. They still kept in touch with Zane, calling him in both the mornings and evenings to check up on him and the herd. No Shadow Warriors had come by again and tried to attack, which made Kain, Karen, and Tasuki all uncomfortable. They knew something was going on, but they didn't know what. The three had been staying in the Red Dorm, even when one of them moved up into yellow or blue. Kain was about to be sent to blue, but he declined. In his opinion, since there were four dragon masters and the dragons were still young, the more staying around the Red Dorm, the better the protection. He didn't worry much about Alexis's and Atticus's safety since Zane, for some reason, stayed near the Blue Dorm a lot. Kain had a clue what was going on with the blunet, but he wasn't saying anything as long as Zane didn't get distracted.

Jai, Yuuyake, and DA were all looking out for the younger dragons when the humans were in school, which kind of confused the teachers why half of their new transfer students never showed up to any class. When the humans were in class, the three older dragons were teaching the younger ones some things like transformation and size changing. They didn't need to bother about teaching them to hunt or anything since the young ones were born with that. When Jai talked to Kain about that, his master just said that the dragons were different from others. They hatched with hunting instincts and didn't need to be taught like other dragons.

The dragons weren't the only ones learning anything. Besides what they learned in school, the GX crew was learning a new thing or two. Mostly how to fight and defend themselves. It took about a few hours, but Kain and Karen found out what kind of weapon each new dragon master was best at. Alexis was better at bow and arrow, so Karen had to call her mom up to see if she could send a set. She did, and now Alexis had a dark blue bow and arrows. Atticus proved to be better skilled with concealed weapons like the ones Tasuki had, which were similar to ninja weapons, and with a sword. Chazz and Jesse were better at the sword then anything else. Syrus was more for concealed weapon, but needed to work on his aim a bit. Jaden, however, was good at nearly all the weapons. He could use better aim with the concealed weapons, but still. Zane even dropped by from time to time to help out training the teens and to give info to Kain about what had been going on where he had been lately.

Now, Kain and his sister and Tasuki were teaching hand-to-hand combat, which kind of confused the others since they had spent a week trying to get used to using weapons before hand-to-hand. Zane was there as well to either help out or to demonstrate. A couple of them made themselves known about their confusion. "What was the point of learning how to handle a weapon if you're just going to teach us how to fight with our fist?" Chazz rudely asked the first day of hand-to-hand training.

"Weapons training came first because it helped you increase the strength you already had," Kain replied casually, completely ignoring Chazz's rudeness and Jai's growling towards the dark brunet. "Also, the tighter the grip you have on the weapons, the tighter the grip your hand can make when you throw a punch. Tighter fist, harder punch. And besides, you can't always rely on your weapon or your dragon. Trust me. Jai and I used to handle all kind of fights, but we rarely ever fought the same person. Sometimes, you find yourself without your weapon and your dragon is busy trying to fight someone else off. Now how do you handle that situation if you have no hand-to-hand combat experience?"

"It wouldn't be easy," Jesse stated.

"Which is why you need hand-to-hand training," Kain pointed out. "Weapons and dragons alone will not keep you alive in battle. You can't depend on them all the time." He turned to look at the blunet that was leaning against a near-by tree. His arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. "Zane," Kain called out to him. The older dragon master opened one of his eyes, looking at the brunet. "You want a spar?"

"You guys are about to get a demonstration before we teach you," Tasuki pointed out as Zane stood from his spot and slowly walked over to the brunet. "Come on. These guys use a lot of space when sparring." He turned and went up to the second floor of the Red Dorm with the others behind him. The dragons sat at the edge of cliff, pausing in whatever activity or training they were doing to watch the spar.

Zane and Kain stood about four meters away from one another, both in similar fighting stances. Both were still for a minute as the wind blew at them, making their hair rise up a bit and their clothing rustle. Karen looked at both before she raised her hand and yelled out, "Begin!" throwing her hand down to the ground. As soon as the word left her lips, both opposing teens quickly shot towards each other. Kain raised his leg for a kick, but Zane jumped to the side, dodging it before it hit his side. Zane threw a punch towards the brunet's stomach, but his fist was caught before Kain tried to punch the blunet back, but he was caught as well. Kain smirked before he pushed himself up and kicked the taller teen in the chest, releasing the grip he had on Zane, and managing to get Zane to release him as well. The brunet did a small flip in the air from his kick before he landed on both feet and got back into his fighting stance. Zane skidded on the ground before he stopped himself and stood straight, putting himself back into the fighting stance as well.

Both teens' eyes met before the brunet shot towards his taller opponent, ready to throw another punch towards the blunet. Zane caught Kain's arm before he twisted the brunet around a bit and throwing him towards the woods. Kain turned around before he met a tree, managing to stop his movement. Kain was still for a minute, as if he was waiting for his opponent to make the first move this time. Getting a little impatient, Zane sprinted towards the brunet. He lifted his leg to give a swift kick, but Kain leapt to the side, evading the attack, but the tree behind him got hit. Zane lowered his leg from the nearly broke tree trunk, ignoring the falling leaves around him as he turned towards his brunet opponent. For the exception of Tasuki and Karen and the dragons, everyone was surprised by Zane's strength. And the blunet was acting like his inhuman strength was no big deal! This was the first time they had seen his strength all week.

Kain stood straight, no fighting stance or anything but the hand behind his back and his legs slightly spread. Zane raised an eyebrow before he took a small step back. He wasn't familiar to the way Kain stood, so his first thought was that Kain was planning something. Kain smirked when he saw the blunet take one step back before he sprinted towards Zane this time. He brought his hand from behind his back before striking Zane on his chest, knocking the wind right out of the blunet's lungs. Zane fell to the ground, skidding a little before the dirt mound building up behind him stopped his movement. With a small groan of pain and a gasp for air, Zane stood from his spot, spreading his legs about a foot apart before he ran towards the brunet.

His arm looked like a blur before Kain flew back from the blow Zane sent to the brunet's stomach. Unlike Zane, Kain didn't fall onto his back and slid on the ground. He caught himself in a handstand before he twirled his body around and lowered his feet to the ground, now looking like he was a crouching predator waiting to pounce on his prey. He lunged towards Zane before he kicked the blunet, or tried to. Zane dodged the attack. Kain twirled in the air, landing once again on both feet. None of the others saw, but the blunet attempted to knock Kain off balance by hitting his leg that he was standing on. Both threw punches at one another, but their hands stopped before both made contact with the others neck, right where their windpipes were.

"Draw?" Kain asked the blunet.

"Draw," Zane replied, lowering his fist as Kain lowered his own.

The brunet looked over at the tree that Zane had kicked while they fought. "That is what I mean by you need to control your strength," Kain pointed out, nodding towards the tree that looked like it was about to fall down any second. "If you hit me with that kick, I would have a few broken ribs and a shattered hip."

"Would that stop you from fighting?" the blunet asked the shorter teen in a knowing tone.

"Not that easily," Kain replied with a huff as he turned around and went over to the others. "Better expect something like that when fighting an opponent," Kain stated before he went into his room on the first floor. He preferred it there then on the second. Zane was watching the brunet grab a few things from his room as Shroud came to his side.

"What?" Zane asked his dragon who was giving him a certain look.

"**Shadow Warriors are close-by,**" Shroud replied in a different language. "**And I sense something else with them. There might be a Rogue with them. I'm not sure.**"

"**Keep an eye on that dragon,**" Zane said in the same tongue as his dragon. "**We can handle a few Shadow Warriors. If that dragon attacks, attack it back. If not, leave it. It might just be a spectator.**"

"**Even if he is, he might attack.**"

"**Keep an eye on him all the same.**" With that, the blunet left his dragon's side. The older shadow dragon gave a sigh before it went into the woods, following his sense of smell to find the Rogue dragon that was probably close by.

"Hey, Karen?" Jaden asked the twelve-year-old girl. "What language is Zane speaking?"

"Dragon Tongue," Karen replied. "Not even Kain and I are fluent in that speech. When dragons talk to other dragons, they just growl or other noises that they make. But when talking to a human and not wanting others to understand, they speak in the language you just heard. Kain and I know enough of it, as do our parents. But Zane's been fluent with that speech since Shroud gave him half his heart. We'll probably teach it to you, but it would be better if you learned it on your own."

"How can we learn it on our own if we don't even know what word means what?" Alexis asked this time.

"Your dragons," Tasuki replied. "You'll see when your bond with them gets stronger. But it takes years just to get it fluently."

"Did you get what they said?" Jesse asked the two, who both nodded in response. "What did they say then?"

"Stay with your dragons," was all Karen replied before she leapt onto the ground. Kain walked out of his room with his sheathed sword strapped to his waist, but he spoke no words. He just stared at the woods with focused watchful eyes. "You sensed them as well, didn't you?" Kain nodded a little before he went over to Jai and mounted the white dragon's back.

"Stay with them, Tasuki," Kain yelled out to the red-head as Karen climbed onto her dragon's back. DA gave a small huff before she went over to the Red Dorm and changed into her human form, joining the others on the second floor as the younger dragons followed her, each one standing by their masters that were leaning over the railing of the edge. Jai took a sniff of the air as his moved his ears around before he went into the woods with Kain on his back, and Yuuyake following him with Karen on her back. Zane stayed behind, placing both his swords on his back, crossed like an X. Tasuki went into his room to get something as well. About a minute later, he came back out with all of his waist pouches lines up along his hips. The blunet stayed on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest, staring directly at the woods.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked. He received no response for the exception of the rumbling from his dragon's chest. The other young dragons were tensed up as well. "Tasuki? Zane?"

"Stay up there," Zane replied, drawing his black sword from his back before something shot out of the woods and towards him. He sliced through it before any claws or weapons reached his skin. The sound of rustling and the howling wind met everyone's ears. Tasuki reached into one of the pouches on waists, pulling out a few throwing stars and holding them between each of his fingers. He heard some rustling coming from above before he snapped around and threw his weapons towards a Shadow Warrior that had climbed onto the roof for a sneak attack. "I think they're just testing our awareness right now," Zane stated. "They're not coming at us with every one of them."

"He's right," DA agreed, her eyes giving a faint glow. "There's about thirty of them on the woods, but they're not moving."

"How can you tell?" Chazz asked.

"Remember when I said that dragons have good eye sight?" Muzai asked. "Even if humans can't see something doesn't mean that a dragon can't."

Zane tapped his sword on his shoulder impatiently, waiting to see if any other Shadow Warriors were going to come out. "They look like they're waiting," DA stated, her nails turning into claws as she grew more and more uncomfortable. "But for what?" Without warning, Zane clutched his neck as he fell to his knees.

"Zane?!" Tasuki yelled as DA was staring with wide eyes, seeing blood seep from between Zane's fingers and drip to the ground. A loud painful roar was heard in the distance, one that made Zane, Tasuki, and DA raise their heads. "That was Shroud," Tasuki whispered, but everyone heard him anyway. "DA, cover." The no longer disguised dragon nodded as she leapt to the ground in front of the blunet. Tasuki leapt down next to the older teen, looking at his neck.

"What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked, afraid for his older brother when he saw the blood, but noticed that there was no wound before Zane held his neck.

"Remember when we said that with normal masters and dragons, whatever happens to the dragon happens to their master?" DA replied with her own question. "Well, what we meant was that if a dragon was hurt, the master would feel the pain, but gain no wound. If the dragon died, the master died. But with Zane, it's different because of the half of Shroud's heart that beats in his chest. If Shroud gains an injury, Zane gains that same thing on the same spot as the one Shroud gets." She spoke no more as she crouched to the ground when many Shadow Warriors appeared from the woods. "Be glad that everyone else is at the school," she mumbled to herself. "No one can see you, so don't hold back."

She gave out a loud roar before she glowed a dark color. The Shadow Warriors made noises among themselves, pulling out knives from their torn rag clothing. Her tailed swayed back and forth, her wings slightly opened as her claws dug into the earth. "Stay up there," she said to the others before she shot towards the large number of Shadow Warriors with her claws outstretched. Some of the Shadow Warriors slipped past her as she tore some others apart and headed straight towards Zane and Tasuki. Seeing the oncoming enemies, Tasuki stood in front of the blunet and drew out some weapons, throwing them at the heads of the Shadow Warriors. Most hit dead on, but other leapt into the air to evade the weapons before they headed down towards the GX crew and their dragons.

The dragons were first to react. Areno shot fire at the Shadow Warriors that were about to attack him and his friends, successfully burning it to nothing. Jurei sparked all over before electricity covered his entire body. A thick bolt of electricity shot from him and hit the rest of the other Shadow Warriors that Areno didn't hit. Tasuki turned around and smirked a little. The dragons were already acting like they were able to protect their masters. Zane stood from his spot, his arm that held his sword limp as his other hand still covered the wound that was on his neck. Another loud pain-filled roar echoed through the air before Zane's arm developed claw-like injuries on his arm and bled. Syrus was scared that his older brother was going to drop any second from blood lose since his wounds shown no sign of stopping and were bleeding heavily.

Tasuki gave a grunt of pain, holding his arm a little. DA was limping a bit now since a Shadow Warrior hit her one of her front legs with its knife. She growled dangerously at the rest of the Shadow Warriors that were surrounding her, all flashing the weapons they held in their black hands. She looked towards the woods before a large shot of white fire and another shot of black lightning emerged from the large group of trees and wiped out the rest of the Shadow Warriors. Tasuki and everyone else looked over as Jai and Yuuyake emerged from the trees with Kain and Karen on their backs. Behind them was an injured Shroud dragging an unconscious dark green dragon by its neck. "Not too much trouble, were they?" Kain yelled out.

"A bit," Tasuki replied. "DA dealt with most of them. I only got a few and Areno and Jurei got the rest of the ones that came over here. Zane's still bleeding."

"Figured he would get the wounds," Kain muttered under his breath as he dismounted his dragon before he went over to the blunet. "Zane, move your hand so I can look at the wounds." Zane lowered his hand from his neck before Kain gave a small hiss when he saw the wound. "These are worse then the ones Shroud has, but then again, his neck is bigger then your own. Karen, you're the healer out of us. Think you can take care of Zane here?" Karen nodded before she slipped off of her dragon and went over to the taller blunet. Her hands gave a faint blue glow as she placed them over Zane's wounds, that were starting to heal quickly. Shroud's wounds were healing as well.

"Why did you bring that dragon back?" Tasuki asked, looking at the dragon that Shroud had let go of. "Isn't it a Rogue?"

"It's a Rogue, all right," Kain replied. "But he could prove a little useful."

**Me: 2 fight scenes in 1 chapter. I've never done that b4. O well. I hope u enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews! Wonder what I should do 4 this chapter this time…hmmm…I no! ok, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

Somewhere

A loud crash was heard from inside the cave where the cloaked figure was. Sendo stood at the mouth of the cave, patiently waiting for his master to calm down. He was never one to handle bad news very well. "Sendo!" the figure snapped at the dragon. "What were my orders?!"

"Bring the hatchlings to you," Sendo replied calmly, even though he knew he was in trouble.

"And where are the hatchlings?"

"Still with their masters."

"Where are their masters?"

"Not here," Sendo replied once again.

"Exactly!" the figure yelled out before he threw something else at the cave walls. "My orders were to bring them here! One of our own was caught! We barely have any Shadow Warriors left because of those other annoyances!"

"Master, if it will help calm you down, the hatchlings are still young enough to fall under your song."

"As true as that is," the figure mumbled. "They will grow immune to it in no time. Then we'll have to take them by force."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Dead hatchlings are of no use to me!" the figure yelled his reply once again as he threw another object at his dragon, who dodged the flying object. "Go there your self! I shall bring them to me earlier then I thought. Make sure no one interferes!" Sendo bowed his head before he turned and flew out of the cave. "These complications have become annoyances," the figure muttered under his breath.

With Kain

"Sending that many, he must mean business," Kain said into the cell phone he heard at his ear. Karen, Tasuki, Zane, and their dragons were in the room with them. Everyone else was eavesdropping outside. "I don't know. The Rogue won't tell us a thing…He might be. I don't really know…Yeah, everyone here's fine…Yes, that includes Zane and the hatchlings and their masters…Not much. We're teaching them how to fight right now…We can talk to the chancellor about that. He might say yes…Alright, I'll ask him. I'll call back when we get a reply from him…No I'm not!...Alright, I'll try to not act so tense…Okay. Talk to you guys later. Bye mom. Bye dad." Zane looked at the brunet with his eyebrow raised. "Mom and dad said that we should bring them home with us. We should take with the chancellor about talking a little field trip to Domino City."

Zane nodded his head a little as Shroud gave a small rumble from his chest, looking towards the door. Seeing the hint, the blunet walked over to the door with silent steps before he swung it open and Jaden with the rest of the group fell into room. "Uh, hi?" Jaden sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head as Areno just raised his head and gave them a small innocent grin. Everyone got off of each other, standing on their own feet with their dragons next to them.

"How much did you hear?" Kain asked.

"About the Rogue not saying anything," Hinode replied.

"And about talking to the chancellor about something," Atticus said.

"And something about going on a field trip to Domino City," Jaden stated with a grin on his face.

"I don't see why you're so excited, Jay," Syrus said, looking up at his best friend. "We went last year."

"But this time," Zane said. "You'll actually be meeting some pretty famous duelist."

"Like who?" Hayai asked. Atticus had told her a lot about duel monsters, and about Famous Duelists.

"Ryou Bakura," Kain said, holding up one of his fingers.

"Marik Ishtar," Karen added with a smirk on her face.

"Joey Wheeler," Jai stated, getting a smirk on his face when he noticed the shocked eyes of the six human.

"Not to mention Seto Kaiba," Zane added, baiting in the others.

"And Yugi Moto," Kain finished, holding up five fingers.

"Are you serious?!" Jaden and Jesse both yelled out.

"We can also add in Pegasus if he's free," Yuuyake stated, looking towards her mistress. "What do you say, Karen?"

"Uncle is too busy, you know that," Karen replied, giving her dragon a soft glare. "He does have an entire company to run."

"So does dad, but he makes time for us and mom," Kain muttered loud and clear enough for only Karen to hear him. "Anyway," he began to say a little louder. "We should go talk to the chancellor about taking a field trip to Domino. You guys want to come with? I mean, the more people asking, the less chance he has to say 'no'. Don't you agree?"

"He's right," Alexis said. "Besides, last time I went there, I wasn't in my right state of mind, so I didn't enjoy it very much. Chazz was the same way."

"What was wrong with you guys?" Tasuki asked, blinking a couple times as he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Were you in a dark mood like Zane used to be?"

"Not quite," Chazz replied.

"They were members of the Society of Light that took over the school for about the whole year," Jaden replied. "But things went back to normal after Sartorious was beaten. I kind of have to admit that we didn't exactly have the time of our lives when we went to Domino last time either. We had to save Syrus and Hassleberry, help out Grandpa Moto, and a few other things. We were too busy to enjoy anything."

"Well, if we can convince that chancellor to allow another field trip to Domino, then you'll have fun this time," Kain replied. "Maybe a bit more training if mom gets a hold of you."

"Run," Zane joked a bit, remember when he trained with Kain's mother. It wasn't so bad, just a few annoying surprises when Jai's mother came in to help out with training. And Shroud wasn't doing anything that could help out. The shadow dragon just sat there, laughing his butt off, while Zane kept dodging black fire shots.

"So, you guys want to come with to help us convince Chancellor Shepard?" Kain asked the group, who all nodded. "Dragons stay here with Zane. If Shepard knew that Zane was around, who knows how he would act since the last time he saw him, Zane was still in his dark mood, and he still looks like he is."

"At least you got him to wear different clothing then that cloak he always wore," Karen pointed out, looking at the leather trench coat that was resting on Zane's shoulders.

"Whatever," Kain mumbled before he stood from his seat. "Come on, let's go."

Next Day: somewhere

"So they're going to the masters of the Black Fire and the White Light," the figure muttered under his breath. "It won't be as easy as I though. But at least seeing dragons around Domino isn't very strange anymore. I think I can spare a few Rogues to spy on the little group." He snapped his fingers before six dark colored dragons flew into the cave. "Keep an eye on these hatchlings in Domino. Obey every order Sendo gives you. Now leave to Domino City." The four dragons bowed their heads before they flew out of the cave. "Now, what is happening right now with my little hatchlings?"

With Kain

"Boring," Kain muttered under his breath as he listened to the teacher give his normal lecture on Alchemy and how it can be similar to card strategies. He tilted his head to the side and smirked when he saw Jaden already snoring with drool dripping from his mouth. Jesse looked like he was about to nod off as well, but Syrus was wide awake taking notes. At least one of them was. He didn't see where Chazz and Alexis were from the corner of his eye since his sight was so unfocused. He barely got any sleep last night, trying to make sure nothing would sneak up in them. They had talked to Shepard about allowing another field trip to Domino City, and after about a half hour, he finally agreed to allow it. Kain called his parents about it and told them to expect them back home in about four days. By then, the young dragons should be able to change their size, so it would be easier to hide them from people who didn't know about them.

Before Kain even knew it, his eyes closed and he drifted into a sleep. His sight wasn't black though. It was more like he was staring off a cliff. He realized that he was just seeing through Jai's eyes when he saw the hatchlings around the white dragon. Areno and Jurei were starting another fight that involved their claws and fangs. Kain had to admit that they were pretty good fighters, no matter how young they were. Yuuyake separated the two with a simple roar that made them jump apart. Muzai was trying to convince Shroud to teach her a few shadow dragon things, but he was the most stubborn dragon Kain had ever seen. Zane was watching from a distance, smirking when he saw Hinode and Hayai practice their fighting skills in a playful fight. DA was allow Itsu to practice his water attacks on her. They didn't seem to be affecting her, just getting her really wet.

Something snapped Kain awake, making him blink a little to clear his vision before he looked around. Jaden seemed to have been snapped awake as well. Jesse and Syrus were behind both of them, smirking a little. They just woke the two up, and thought it was funny. Or thought something was funny. Syrus looked more like he was scared of something that was in front of Kain. The brunet blinked a bit before he turned his head to meet the glaring gaze of his younger sister. "Hey, Karen," Kain mumbled tiredly. "If you're going to lecture me about staying awake during class again, don't bother. I'm tired, alright? Give me a break."

"Since when have you asked for breaks?" Karen asked, her hands on her hips.

"Since now. Shut up and let me sleep."

"Get up, Kain. It's time to get going."

"Going where?' Kain yawned out, stretching his arms a bit.

"Back to the dorm," Karen replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get a move on."

"How long was I asleep?"

"I didn't even notice you were asleep," Jesse admitted, scratching the back of his head. "You had your eyes open and were walking around like you were awake."

"Yeah, I taught myself how to do that," Kain said, standing up. "It's funny creeping people out when they find out that I do everything like normal when I'm asleep with my eyes open. Stumps everyone how I manage to do that and not walk into anything."

"Scared mom and dad the first time he tried that," Karen said, shaking her head slowly. "I think mom was about to pull a great grandpa."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, leaning over the desk behind Kain.

"Before mom met dad," Kain replied with a small yawn. "Her family was killed. She told us a few things about the stuff her family used to do. Our great grandpa had an obsession with exorcising demons and kept flinging small sutras on anything that looks demonic. That, and no one could get him to stop talking about the history of this and that. I think mom told us about him flinging those sutras onto Uncle Sesshomaru."

"Or was it Uncle Koga?" Karen asked, tilting her head back as she placed a finger on her chin. "One or the other."

"Hey, we can always ask."

"So, do you guys live in Domino or something?" Syrus asked, remembering when Kain said something about bringing them home with them. And he said something about Domino City after that. And he just wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah," Kain replied, standing from his seat with his bag over his shoulder. "How do you think we know all those famous duelist that you guys look up to?"

"You actually know them?!" Jaden and Jesse both asked once again in surprise.

"Yeah, we're actually related to a couple of them," Karen replied. "Joey Wheeler is our mom's cousin. And mom knew Bakura when she was younger, then she met Marik because of Bakura. And she knows Yugi through Joey since those two are like brothers. And if someone hangs around Yugi Moto long enough, they meet Seto Kaiba."

"Who else are you related to?" Chazz asked.

"Not telling," Kain said. "You'll find out eventually. When we get home." With that, he turned and walked out of the room. The others followed him without a word. Before they were even at the dorm, all of them were tackled in the chest by their own dragon. "What the?!" Kain exclaimed, looking down at his innocently grinning white dragon. "They can change size already? Damn."

"Took us a few hours to get it right," Areno stated as Jaden stood, holding his red dragon in his arms.

"But we were finally able to change size!" Hinode finished for the fire dragon.

"Learn anything else?" Karen asked the young dragons as she placed Yuuyake on her shoulders.

"We leaned a bit more fighting," Muzai replied, climbing onto Chazz's shoulder as the dark brunet stood. "And I kicked Hinode's and Itsu's butts!"

"That's because you fought unfair!" Hinode whined, glaring at the shadow dragon.

"There is no such thing as a fair fight," Shroud stated, walking up to the group. "Never to a dragon."

"I still say she fought unfair," Hinode huffed, laying her head down on Syrus's shoulder.

"That's just because you're weak," Muzai stated with a grin that showed off her pointed fangs. "No one can beat Muzai the Shadow Dragon!"

"Put that ego away before you hurt someone," Hayai said, ignoring the glare that the shadow dragon was giving her. "Atticus, when do we get to Domino? I want to get off this island and go somewhere else!"

"In a couple of days," Atticus replied, pickling up his dragon as he stood up to his feet. "Think you could learn how to get a bit more patience?" His response was a snicker from the young earth dragon in his arms. "That was not something to laugh at."

"It was still a funny idea," Hayai pointed out.

Shroud slowly shook his head a little before he stated, "Earth Dragons have no patience. They want something, they don't wait for it."

"Yeah, well, too bad," Kain said. "Two things. One: Hayai and the rest of you little dragons are going to need to wait until we get to Domino. It'll only be a couple of days before we get there. So chill. Two: Shroud, where is Zane?"

"Where else?" Shroud asked. "Practicing with his blades."

"What's up with those weapons of yours anyways?" Chazz asked as Muzai nuzzled him under his chin.

"They're made from parts of our dragon," Tasuki replied.

"What?!" Jesse and Jaden asked, surprised.

"What he means is," Kain began. "That my sword is made from one of Jai's fangs that he lost when he was younger. My whip is just a normal whip with one of his scales at the end of it, making it way more effective then a real normal one. Karen's bow and arrow heads were made from Yuuyake's fangs, all of them that she lost when she was about three I think. Just like all of Tasuki's weapons are made from old scales of DA's that she shed. And Zane's swords, well, you've only seen his black one. That one was made from one of Shroud's scales and one of his fangs. His other sword is red, a very deep red that looks like blood. And that was what part of Shroud that was put in the blade when it was made. It has Shroud's blood in it. All of them were made by a very old demon that kind of surprised mom when she found out the guy was still running around."

"Totosai?" Karen asked, thinking that was the right demon that her older brother was talking about.

"Yep," Kain replied. "Old coot that has really bad memory, but he's an excellent weapon maker. Made all the weapons that we use. But he usually takes something from you if you want him to make a really powerful weapon for you. Like with Uncle Sesshomaru's sword that he got from his father. That sword can't cut, but it can save the lives of a hundred men in one swipe. Don't give me that look, Chazz. This is a demon sword I'm talking about. Anyway, that sword was made from one of his father's fangs. There was another, but no one really knows where that sword is since the wielder of Tetsusaiga was killed in the past. But Tokijin, Uncle Sesshomaru's other sword, was made from the fangs of a demon that broke the Tetsusaiga. And I heard that isn't very easy, breaking that sword."

"Where did you hear all this?" Jesse asked. "And how do you know if it isn't just a fake story or something?"

"Because mom and our uncles were the ones who told us," Karen replied. "You can ask her. And if our other uncles are around, you can ask them. Even a couple of our aunts had to fight Uncle Sesshomaru's younger brother when he wielded the Tetsusaiga."

"You don't know the name of the guy, do you?" Alexis asked the two siblings.

"We asked," Kain replied this time. "But mom and our uncles don't say his name. They said he turned traitor and tried to kill our mom."

"Yikes," Jaden said.

"Yeah. Took mom a while to get over that."

"Come on, kids," Shroud said, turning around with a nudge of his head. "No more training until after the field trip so you guys can relax and all that neat fun stuff." There was a small cheer from the recent dragon masters. Shroud just chuckled lightly a bit.

**Me: and ending it there. Next chapter, they'll be in Domino City. Anyway, review!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews!!!!!!! And enjoy the new chapter!!!!!! I no I'm sounding very enthusiastic rite now, so just ignore me!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

The two days until the field trip to Domino came and went like a simple breeze of the wind. Now, every one of the Duel Academy students were on a boat trip to Domino, and the dragons that knew how to change into human forms were in that form, but the younger ones were either in a backpack or hiding in their master's jacket. Zane and Shroud had left that morning so they would be in Domino before the others. No one in the school still had any idea about the dragons or Zane being in Duel Academy or anything else that happened the past two weeks or less.

Jaden and Jesse were leaning over the railing of the front of the boat. Areno was in a small backpack next to Jaden's feet as Jurei was sticking his head out of his blunet master's jacket. "You guys that excited that you're willing to jump off the boat and swim the rest of the way?" a joking voice behind the two asked. Jaden and Jesse turned around to see Atticus with a smirk on his lips. Hayai was in his jacket as well, but she was barely noticeable unless she stuck her head out. She was resting inside an inner pocket of Atticus's Duel Academy trench coat.

"Yeah!" both the younger teens replied.

"Well, chill out," Alexis said, appearing from behind her older brother with Itsu in the backpack that she had slung over her shoulders. "We don't need you two getting overexcited."

"Let them," someone behind the Rhodes siblings said. They looked to see Kain there with Jai, in human form, standing next to him. "They need to get rid of some of that energy before the boat stops."

"Well, that won't be long," Alexis said when she saw how close the boat was to the docks.

When the boat reached the docks and after everyone got off, Crowler and Bonaparte were about to speak, but Kain interrupted them. "Hey, I'm taking my buddies with me for a good tour. After all, Karen, Tasuki, and I, along with those three, all live here. So you can do whatever you want with your students, but we promised our friends the time of their lives here. So, see ya." With a wave of his hand, Kain turned and walked away with his sister and friends following him. When they disappeared from the teachers and other students' sights, Kain gave a small sigh before he looked around. "Zane should be around somewhere."

Before anyone could say anything, the brunet was tackled by a red-head that was older then Tasuki. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and had gleaming gold eyes that shined mischievously. "Hey, Kain!" he greeted as the brunet tried to get out of the red-head's grip. "Long time no see and Zane is already here just running around with Shroud somewhere and you never call or anything and I feel so lonely and bored when it's just Mr. Serious who is always around me and my master-"

"Hey!" a blond yelled out as he approached the group. "Knock it off and shut up. And get off Kain. You're choking him." The red-head pouted a bit, which looked really weird, but let go of the brunet teen anyway before the blond could reach out and grab him. "Hey, Kain," the blond greeted a lot calmer then the red-head. "Sorry about him, but you know how he is. Who are your friends?"

"It's cool," Kain replied. "And these guys are Jaden, Master of Areno, Jesse, Master of Jurei, Chazz, Master of Muzai, Atticus, Master of Hayai, Alexis, Atticus's younger sister and Master of Itsu, and Syrus, Zane's young brother and Master of Hinode. Guys, meet the weirdest pair of guys you will ever meet, Slifer the red-head and Ra the blond. Trust me, Ra doesn't act like a blond."

"Slifer and Ra?" Jaden asked. "Like the Egyptian God Cards of Yugi Moto's?"

"Yeah," Kain replied, nodding his head a little. "Ever notice anything about their names? Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Keywords: Dragon! These guys are those Egyptian God Cards, just flesh and blood and running around acting like complete and total lunatics. Well, Slifer is. Ra keeps him under control. And they're the dragons of Yugi Moto. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that's so sweet!" Jaden and Jesse both exclaimed.

"Are they related to each other?" Slifer asked, leaning close to Kain's ear.

"A lot of us wonder if they're long lost brothers or something, but so far, no," Kain replied, pushing the taller red-head away from him. "So, where are the others?"

"Around," Ra said with a shrug of his shoulder. "We left Yugi alone for the day since it's his anniversary with Tea. And we always leave them alone on their anniversary. Yoru, Jikoru, and Kiashi are somewhere, most likely getting into trouble. You're dad is at work with your mom. Joey and Tristan are getting into their usual fights. Bakura and Marik…take a wild guess where they are."

"Okay. Guys, you might not be able to meet Yugi today, but you might be able to tomorrow. Depends if we run into him or not. so no pestering me about meeting him!"

"Are they only your friends because of your last name?" Slifer asked. "Or because you know famous duelists?"

"One: they don't know our last name."

"And they didn't find out that we knew famous duelist until the day we asked the chancellor to allow a field trip to Domino," Karen added for her brother. "Sorry, guys, but we promised these guys the time of their lives since last time they were here in Domino, they were too busy or were brainwashed or something like that to even enjoy the last time they were here."

"You repeat a lot, you know?" Slifer pointed out.

"And you go on and on and on," Ra growled out. "No one can get you to shut up for even five minutes!!!!!"

"What's your point?"

"We're going to leave you guys to have your argument, okay?" Kain said. Ra gave a 'sure, whatever' before Kain and the others left the two arguing Egyptian Gods. "They're always like that," Kain stated. "But they're cool once you get used to them. It was funny watching Yugi getting used to them when mom first released them from their cards."

"They act like they're missing a few screws," Atticus said, staring at the blond and red-head who were getting farther and farther behind them.

"Trust me, they act like that only as a cover up. You know how strong they are when they're just cards? Multiply that by about five and you have their real strength. Now, where are a couple of certain people that I can bother?"

"Are you talking about mom and dad?" Karen asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No! Remember what happened last time we ran in on them while they were at dad's office? I would appreciate not to live through that again. Thanks, but no thanks!" Tasuki was snickering. He was with the two when that happened. Kain's parents weren't doing anything big, just making out, but that got to Kain faster then anything. The red-head kept reminding him of that and found it funny as heck whenever he saw the brunet's reaction to the memory. "By the way, guys, you can let your dragons out."

"Wouldn't people see them and try to take them away or something?" Syrus asked, not really sure if it was a good idea to let Hinode out of his jacket.

"It's cool," Tasuki said. "Since some people saw a fight between Kain and Karen's parents and their dragons against an evil half demon, the media found out, then the dragons were discovered, then the people weren't very afraid of them once the dragons showed that they weren't a threat, and then no one became scared of the dragons in this city since people see them every day."

"Wow," Chazz said as Muzai climbed out of his jacket and sat on his shoulders.

"Mom was a month pregnant with Kain when that happened," Karen stated. "But mom's a miko, so she can do a lot of stuff and be able to survive it. Besides, she fought the same half demon in the past."

"But that was when she time traveled," Kain whispered into his younger sister's ear. "They don't know about that, and I don't think we should tell them." He leaned away from Karen before saying in an easily heard volume, "Come on. We gotta go find Zane and then we can show you around. Trust me, you guys are going to be having the time of your lives and you will be shocked by the end of the day." Jai, Yuuyake, and DA all turned into their dragon forms, about the size of German Shepard dogs. The younger dragons did the same once they were on the ground. Each of them walked next to their master. It didn't take very long to find Zane since he pretty stayed in one place for a very long time. And it was really hard to miss Shroud.

Kain kept pointing out great places to hang out and where all these different events happened. They were pretty surprised when they found out he knew more about the famous duelist then he let on. Eventually, they stopped at a place that looked like a Gothic clothing store. "You guys are going to need some new clothing," Karen said with a small smirk on her lips. "We can't have you guys sticking out like a sore thumb with us, now can we?"

Before any of them could say a thing, they were all already dragged into the store. Karen had run off with Alexis to pick out some clothes for the blonde girl, leaving the guys behind. Least to say, all of them had a blast trying to find out what would look better on the GX crew then their Duel Academy uniforms. In the end, they had eventually found the right clothing for them. Jesse wore a dark blue wife-beater and loose black slacks that slipped down a little from his hips. The slacks had silver stitching and a chain hanging from each pocket before the other end of the chain connected with a different part of the slacks. Kain managed to get a leather chocker that had silver spikes on it around the blunet's neck. Jurei wouldn't stop teasing Jesse about it.

Chazz wore a normal black muscle shirt and baggy black slacks. He refused to get rid of his trench coat, but since it was ruining Chazz's looks a little since the coat was a bit torn up, they decided to give Chazz an even bigger punk look. Under his black muscle shirt, he wore a red muscle shirt. The black shirt wasn't very normal anymore since Kain gave it a few small cuts that looked like Chazz got slashed by something with claws on the part of the shirt that covered Chazz's stomach and another small cut in the fabric on both of Chazz's shoulders. Needless to say that Muzai had no objections to what her master wore now.

Zane actually managed to get Atticus into a light blue T-shirt that had the sleeves and the collar ripped off. Atticus also wore a pair of black pants that had holes ripped into the knees, but chains covered the holes a bit. Zane also got Atticus to wear a few chains on his wrist and a couple of necklaces around his neck. One was a very thin silver chain that held a dragon on it. The other was a thick black string that had a small yin symbol on it. The black one looked more like it was a choker. Atticus was curious as to where the yang symbol necklace was, but Zane pulled it out of his shirt with a smirk on his lips. Hayai thought that Atticus looked a lot better once he put the black studded biker jacket on.

Syrus had on a small dark blue shirt that was sleeveless and only went about half-way down his stomach. He also wore a pair of jeans that were loose, hugging his hips, but the jeans had about four tears on one of the pant legs, and the other pant leg had strange black markings like a code or something. It took a while, but Kain got Syrus to wear a black leather choker like Jesse's but it had small metal skulls on it instead of spikes. He had a sweatband that was like his choker on his left wrist while black sweatband with a picture of a light blue dragon on his right wrist. Hinode picked out that sweatband. She like it, and was glad when Syrus said he liked it, too.

Jaden had a dark red shirt that had a black kanji on it for 'Dragon' on his back. A couple of wrist bands that looked about the same, but one was red and the other was black, both had kanjis on them, were resting on his wrist. He had three chains hanging from the top of his black slacks that had red stitching along the seams. The bottom of the slacks were covering his shoes, and he nearly tripped on the pants a couple times. That was when Areno tore off the bottom of the pants that were covering the brunet's feet.

When the girls came back over, Atticus nearly fell over in shock when he saw what his little sister was wearing. Chazz was drooling a bit, and everyone else was staring wide-eyed. The blonde teenage girl was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top that hugged her breast, and stopped before the tank top covered her stomach. She wore a red leather skirt that went about six or seven inches below her thighs. On her hands were a pair of red leather fingerless gloves that went all the way up to the middle part of her upper arm. She also wore steel-toed, thick high-heel, red leather boots that went up to her knees. Around her neck was a small necklace that had a ruby dragon pendant on it. And to top it off, she had a black trench coat that was sleeveless and went all the way down until it touched the floor. Itsu gave a small playful whistle when he saw the outfit.

After getting the right clothing for the group, Kain paid for the outfits before they all left the store and were headed somewhere else that only Kain knew what. A lot of people that walked by gave some greetings to the group, and a few of the kids wanted to pet the dragons. It kind of confused the GX crew, but weren't really complaining since no one was taking the dragons anywhere. They found out where Kain was leading them. It was a mansion with at least three stories and was fairly large. There were a couple of guards dressed in black suits standing at the gate, but they stepped aside when Kain was approaching them.

"This is where you live?" Jaden asked, a little curious when he saw the guards step aside.

"Yep," Kain replied.

"You came from a rich family?" Chazz asked this time.

"So did you," Karen pointed out. "But you don't see us questioning about that now, do you?"

"Not really," Chazz replied.

"It's just that you two don't act like you're rich and don't really look like it," Atticus stated.

"Not all rich people are like Chazz," Jai joked, grinning when he saw the hard glare that the dark brunet was giving him. The white dragon just stuck his tongue out at him. "You'll be surprised when you meet Kain and Karen's parents. Well, their father, anyway."

"Why?" Alexis asked while Itsu, who was standing next to her, gave a small confused trill.

"You'll see," Yuuyake replied. "Hey, Karen, maybe everyone else is here already."

"If that were the case," Karen said. "Then your parents would be out here chasing your Uncle Yoru, like always." Just as soon as she finished talking, a large black dragon with red eyes crashed down from the sky.

"Wow," Yuuyake joked. "You're psychic. Now say that money shall fall from the sky!"

"I don't think we need more money," Kain chuckled a little before he looked over at the black dragon that was getting to its feet. The GX crew was shocked to see that the dragon was a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Yo, Yoru! What'cha do this time?"

The dragon turned his head, looking straight at Kain with his glowing red eyes before a smirk found its way to his face. "Nothing much, my dear friend," Yoru replied. "I'm just being the normal pain in my cousin's ass."

"One of these days," Jai spoke. "Mom's going to kill you."

"And will you and your sister mourn over my death?"

"No!" Jai and Yuuyake chirped.

"Ouch, I feel so unloved," Yoru said in a mocking painful tone as he placed one of his paws over his chest. "My own cousin and her mate tries to kill me all the time ("You bring it on yourself," Kain pointed out.), and now I know that my own niece and nephew won't mourn over my death."

"You're horrible at being dramatic," a feminine voice said from the sky.

"Uh-oh!"

Another large black dragon landed on the ground behind Yoru. This one was obviously female. Her body was slim, but slightly muscular, saying that she was a warrior. Her scales weren't completely black. They had specks of red on them. Her golden eyes were fixed in a glare directed at the first black dragon. "And you, dear cousin, are dead!"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Yoru defended, standing up on his hind legs as he held his front paws out defensively.

"Bull!"

"Hey, Kiashi," Kain, Karen, and Tasuki greeted.

"Hi, mom!" Jai and Yuuyake yelled out, bringing the female black dragon's attention to them.

"My hatchling!" Kiashi cried out with a small smile on her face before she went over to the two and started to nuzzle their heads with her own. Kain snickered a little when he saw Yoru give out a sigh of relief. "You're not off the hook, Yoru," Kiashi growled out to the black dragon, who tensed up as soon as he heard that. "So, what has been going on with you two lately?"

"Nothing much, mom," Jai replied.

"We're just training some hatchlings," Yuuyake added for her brother.

Kiashi raised her head a little and looked at the new people that she hasn't seen before. "Kain, Karen, Tasuki, Zane, DA, and Shroud. Glad to see you all are safe as well. But who are your friends?"

"Are mom and dad home?" Karen asked.

"Along with some of your uncles, yes," Kiashi replied with a small nod. "And a few of those visitors are your demon family."

"Who?!" Kain and Karen asked excitedly. They loved hanging around their demon family. They were just too crazy and way too fun. Not to mention that the demons spoiled the two young teens all the time.

"Let's see," Kiashi said in a thoughtful tone. "There's Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, Kanna, Ayame, and Kagura."

"That's all of them!" Kain exclaimed. "You said a few!"

"I said a few members of your family that are here are your demon family. Yoru, don't you dare try to sneak away. I can see you out of the corner of my eye!"

Yoru groaned loudly, hanging his head a little. He thought he could inch away without having Kiashi notice him, but he was wrong. "What did you do this time, Yoru?" Zane asked the large male dragon.

"Played 'Mood Spoiler'," Yoru admitted, but was smirking like a maniac when he said it. Everyone just gave the dragon either a confused or a look that said 'you're an idiot' to him. "What? It was funny."

"If you call being chased around by Kiashi and probably Jikoru funny, then you have a weird sense of humor," DA stated. All Yoru did was grin.

"He's not really my cousin, is he?" Kiashi asked.

"He's a Shadow Dragon," Kain pointed out.

"Rogue!" Yoru added with a small growl.

Kiashi chuckled a little, one that sent shivers up Yoru's spine. He knew that chuckle, and he knew that it meant that he better not be left alone with the Black Fire. "Come on, kids," Kiashi said, walking towards the door of the mansion. "Let's go in. I'm sure your friends are duelers and that they would like to meet a couple of 'Dueling Legends'."

"What's she mean?" Jaden asked as Areno cocked his head a little to the side.

"You'll see," Shroud replied with a small smirk, following the other two dragons inside of the mansion. The teens followed after them. When they walked in, the place seemed huge, but nearly empty.

"Kagome!" Kiashi called out into the house before a young woman that looked like she was in her early twenties came from around one of the corners. "Guess who Yoru and I found outside." She turned her head a little to look at Kain and Karen, who both were grinning and waving slightly. Kagome smiled before she ran over and embraced the two.

"Mom, come on," Kain groaned a little. "Knock it off. We weren't gone for that long."

"This is you mom?!" Chazz asked, clearly surprised. Everyone else was too, but they chose to show it instead of say it. "I thought she was your older sister or something!"

"Nope!" Kain said once Kagome released him before he swung an arm around her shoulders. "This is our mom, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome greeted with a small smile. "And trust me, you guys are the only ones who have been shocked when they learn that I'm Kain and Karen's mother. I guess I don't show it very well, but I'm actually about 32 years old."

"You look about 20," Alexis pointed out. "How do you manage to look that young?"

"A little thing known as dragons," Kagome replied with a grin as she sent a small glance at Kiashi, who gave a small snort. "Bond with a dragon, once you reach a certain age, you don't really look like you're gonna get any older. I've look about 20 for the past twelve years, before Karen was born. So, who are your friends, Kain? Karen?"

"So we don't have to repeat, let's get to dad and our uncles before we introduce them," Kain suggested before he took off down the hall with Jai running after him.

"That child," Kagome sighed a little as she stood to her feet. "Come on and let's get you guys introduced to the others." She started to walk away towards the direction that she came from, the same direction that Kain went running to.

When they entered another room, most likely the living room, they were shocked when they saw the people that were there. And Kain was holding onto one of them around the person's neck with a grin on his face. "You, off," the one that Kain was holding onto said in a bit of a commanding tone.

"Never!" Kain exclaimed, holding up one of his fist.

The blond in the room was snickering a lot. When he saw the glare that the one that Kain was holding onto was giving him, the blond just said, "He's your kid, Kaiba!"

"Shut up, Muttler!"

"Seto," Kagome sighed. "How many times have I told you to stop calling my cousin that?"

"And how many times have I said that I can call him what I want?" Then Seto saw the teens with dragons that were standing behind his wife. "Friends of yours, Kain?"

"Yeah!" Kain replied, letting go of Kaiba. "These are my friends from Duel Academy, Jaden, his dragon Areno, Jesse, his dragon Jurei, Chazz, his dragon Muzai, Atticus, his dragon Hayai, Alexis, Atticus's little sister, her dragon Itsu, and Syrus, Zane's little brother, and his dragon Hinode. Guys, meet my really insane family. Seto Kaiba, my dad, Joey Wheeler, mom's cousin, but we love him like an uncle, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Moto, his wife Tea, Sesshomaru, his wife Kagura, Koga, his wife Ayame, Shippo, his fiancé Kanna, Yoru, Uncle Joey's dragon, Jikoru, dad's dragon, and Kiashi, mom's dragon. Wow, lot of people in this room."

"Did you just now realize that?" Zane asked in a taunting tone.

"Shut it, Zane!" The blunet only laughed a little. "And I told you guys that I would introduce you to some famous duelist!"

"Yeah, you did," Jaden said, still surprised to see his dueling idol and other famous duelists.

"Jaden," Kain said in a small joking tone. "I know you're a fan of Yugi's, but you might want to breathe before you pass out!" A few of the people laughed while the others just chuckled a bit. Then Kain looked around for a bit. "Okay, I was expecting another two people here," he muttered, but was heard anyway.

"If you're talking about those two behind you," Yugi said with a smirk on his face when he saw a couple of people trying to sneak up on Kain give him a glare that said that he ruined their plans.

Kain turned around, but was glomped by a bubbly blonde girl wearing a pink tank top and a pair of black slacks as soon as he saw the two. "MG! Get off!" Kain nearly snapped. "You know how much I hate it when you do that!"

"But I can't help it!" the blonde exclaimed.

"D! Get her off!"

"You're stuck," the taller man said with purple hair and eyes wearing a dark purple muscle shirt and baggy dark blue jeans, smirking when he saw the glare that Kain was giving him.

"I can't help but find those two familiar," Jaden said to Jesse, who nodded in agreement.

"Syrus!" the blonde yelled out before she got off of Kain and glomped the blunet. "I've missed you! It's been way too long!"

"You've met?" Kain asked, giving the two a confused look as D helped him to his feet. "When?"

"Duel Monster Spirit Day," MG replied like it was nothing.

"You mean that day that you disappeared from Yugi and no one had any clue where you were until you came back later that night?"

"Yep!"

Kain stared at her weird before he looked over to Yugi. "You keep her around why?"

"I don't even know anymore," Yugi admittedly joked. "Did I mention that Tea gets jealous of her from time to time?" Tea playfully hit Yugi on his shoulder, making his chuckled a little bit as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No mushy!" Kain exclaimed, crossing his arms over each other like an X in front of his face.

"You know that they're going to do that anyway, right?" Shippo asked.

"Just because they enjoy torturing everyone with the mushy-ness!"

"You are being way too dramatic," Sesshomaru calmly pointed out.

"Am I?" Kain asked, blinking a little, trying to look innocent.

"Yes, you are," Seto replied this time before he rested his forehead in his palm as Kagome sat next to him on the couch.

"So who are you two?" Atticus asked, looking at the purple-haired man and the blonde girl that was still holding onto Syrus, who was looking a little confused.

"My card's called Dark Magician, but everyone calls me 'D'," the purple-haired man replied. "And MG is Dark Magician Girl. Don't bother asking why we're not cards because that will take forever to explain."

"What's to explain?" Joey asked. "Kagome's a miko, she held your cards, you two became spirits that can come out of the cards, like those two near Jaden and Jesse, and eventually, you got flesh and blood. I don't get why it would be hard to explain."

"You don't get many things, Muttler," Seto taunted.

"What was that?!" Joey snapped at the brunet. "Want to say that again?! I dare ya to!"

"And this is why Kain said our family is insane," Karen stated, shaking her head a little as she sat down next to the albino-haired man that had blue eyes. "No one really is sane in this family. We're all nuts."

"You didn't show it very well when we first met you guys," Alexis pointed out as Itsu nodded his head in agreement.

"We were tense," Karen stated. "And mom was telling Kain to stop acting like that. It was when you guys were eavesdropping on the talk we had a few days ago. Remember that?" The response she got was a few sheepish grins and a scoff. "Thought so."

"Hey, um, Mr. Wheeler?" Jaden said.

"Call me Joey," the blond replied. "And what?"

"How can you see Winged Kuriboh and Ruby?"

"Same way that everyone else in this room can see them," Yugi replied for his blond friend. "There are a few people in here that most think are just duel monster cards. D and MG and Yoru and Jikoru."

"Jikoru's supposed to be a duel monster card?" Alexis asked, staring at the albino-haired man that Karen was sitting next to.

"My card's called the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Jikoru replied with a small smirk. "But I'm really called a White Light, and don't call me a Blue Eyes or anything like that. And just call me Jikoru. Hell, call everyone here by their first name. We don't really like formalities that much."

"Rich Jerk does," Joey snickered a little as Seto sent him a glare.

"And you're an idiot," Seto shot back.

"What?!"

"And you two need to quit it," Kagome said, lightly smacking Seto on the back of his head. Her husband just turned around and gave her a small glare. "I mean it, Seto Kaiba."

"Uh-oh," Jikoru said. "Full name."

"Not good," Kiashi nodded in agreement.

"He'd better listen this time," Koga pointed out, chuckling a little when he saw Seto giving Kagome slightly wide eyes.

"What's wrong with she calls someone by their full name?" Alexis asked, clearly confused.

"You don't want to know," Tasuki replied. "It happens to Kain all the time. Ask him."

"I'm not saying," Kain stated, holding his hands up in the air before he went over and sat next to Sesshomaru. "So, what brought you guys to town this time?"

"You make it sound like you didn't miss us," Kagura joked, smirking a little.

"I missed you guys," Karen exclaimed, holding one of her hands up in the air.

"Kiss-ass," Kain mumbled.

"Don't call your sister that, Kain," Kagome said.

"Sorry, mom." He chuckled a little as Koga ruffled up his hair. "Uncle Koga! Stop that! You're going to ruin my do!"

"It'll be easy to fix," Zane pointed out. "Just run a comb through it and flip it to one side."

"You're being a smartass now, Zane," Kain said, sending a glare towards the older blunet. "Stop being a smartass!"

"Don't feel like it!"

"Man, they are nuts," a feminine voice said from the hallway.

"And where have you been, Aru?" Yugi asked the teenage girl that looked a lot like him.

"Around," Aru replied. "When did the maniacs get here?"

"Stop calling us that!" Kain snapped at the teenage girl, who just smirked a bit.

"Are you going to continue being rude? Or are you going to tell me your friends' names?"

"I refuse to repeat myself! Especially to you!"

"Look familiar?" Kagome asked, looking at her husband that was just smirking as he watched the two.

"They act like Rich Boy and Yugi," Joey joked. "Can defiantly tell that they're your kids, guys."

"Shut it, Muttler," Kaiba said. Kagome just playfully smacked him on the back of his head for calling her cousin names again. She's been trying to get the two to knock it off, but kept failing.

"Hi!" Aru greeted the GX crew as she stretched out her hand. "I'm Aru Moto, Princess of Games and Yugi Moto's daughter. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Jaden said, shaking the outstretched hand. "I'm Jaden Yuki."

"You don't really need to tell me your names," Aru said with a small smile. "I heard them already. I just wanted to show up late just to annoy Mr. Pain in the Butt."

"I refuse to comment," Kain said through clenched teeth. "Miss I'm-Better-Then-Everyone."

"I'm better then you."

"So are not!"

"So am."

"Then how about you prove it, huh?! You and me!"

"Sorry, but I'm not a crazy fighter like you are."

"Who says anything about me being a crazy fighter? Crazy fighters hit whatever they can and can't think."

"Sounds just like you, Kaiba."

"You're just asking for a beating, Moto."

"Are they always like this?" Syrus asked.

"All the time," Yugi replied. "We can't get them in the same room without one of them starting a fight. They've been like that ever since they were three."

"Defiantly looks familiar," Joey said with a small grin. "Only Yugi didn't insult back and Kaiba never raised a fist."

"I've wanted to," Seto admitted with a smirk on his face.

"How about we prove who's better?!" Kain yelled out. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Why bother?" Aru replied with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just going to lose."

"We'll see about that!"

"You always lose against me, runner up."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Don't feel like it."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"You know what? Coming from you, that really hurt."

"Just duel him to get him to shut up," Zane said nudging Aru's shoulder with one of his arms.

"Alright, Zane. Kain, don't cry when you lose."

"Who says I'll be the loser of this duel?" Kain asked, on the verge of snapping at the teen girl.

"You're always the loser."

"Now I'm really gonna kick your ass," Kain said, clenching one of his fist.

"After the duel, Kain," Koga encouraged.

"Koga," Kagome said in a stern voice. "Stop encouraging him."

"But it's fun!"

"Kain was right," Jaden said to Jesse. "His family is a little nuts. But cool all the same."

**Me: wow, that's a long chapter. How u liked it. O, and Aru is actually a character that belongs 2 1 of my deviantart friends. His name's ShegoXP and he along with another 1 of his friends created Aru. Just thought I would clear that out a bit. Anyway, review!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews. Now here's the duel between Kain Kaiba and Aru Moto! Enjoy it!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it. But I made up Kain's cards.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

Next thing everyone knew, Aru and Kain were both outside with their duel disks and decks, both looking like they were ready for one of the toughest duels in history. Jai laid on the ground next to the brunet teen boy. Slifer and Ra seemed to have appeared out of nowhere just moments before the duel even started. Jikoru had disappeared with a serious face, one that made Kiashi and Yoru both tense up. Seto and Kagome were a little worried that something was going on since the last time they saw Jikoru look like that, Naraku had shown up fourteen years ago. They had no clue what was going on right now other then Kain and Aru being at each other's throats again, but they knew that it couldn't be good. Especially since Slifer was acting just as serious as the other full grown dragons, which was something new.

Both the teens turned on their duel disk. Kain was holding an emotionless face as Aru was smirking like she knew something that no one else knew. Kain didn't know why he even bothered placing his emotionless face on since it would fail as soon as Aru draws three certain cards that annoyed the heck out of him. The Goddesses. Kain had no clue how Aru got a hold of those cards, but he really didn't care. He just wished the three would shut up for once. Kain and Aru placed their decks in the deck slot of their duel disk before both drew five cards. "Lady's first," Aru said as she placed a couple fingers on her deck before she drew another cards. Aru LP: 4000

"Ch," Kain scoffed. "I would hardly call you a 'lady'." Kain LP: 4000

"Shut up," Aru calm said, but her violet eyes gave the brunet a glare before they softened as she looked at the card she just drew. She placed it in her hand before she selected a different card. "I play Absorbing Kid from the Sky!" The called monster appeared on the field in defense mode. (Attack: 1300/ Defense: 1000) "I'll also play a couple cards face down and end my turn with that." A couple of cards appeared in front of her facing down.

"Funny, I thought you act like a bigger show off then you already are."

"Shut up, Kain."

Kain just gave a soft chuckle before he drew a card from his deck, playing it as soon as he saw what it was. "Say hello to my little buddy, Yang Hatchling!" A small black dragon with bright red eyes appeared on the field in attack mode. It had a small white pendant around its neck, but it was barely visible because it was so small. (Attack: 500/ Defense: 1500)

"I might as well put my kid in attack mode with that thing," Aru said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Be glad you put it in defense," Kain said as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Because I also add on Dragon Energy. Meaning that my little dragon here gets an energy boost of 700 attack points. Meaning say good-bye to your kiddo." (Attack: 1200/ Defense: 1500) The black dragon gave a small growl as it opened its mouth a bit. "Look, he's itching to attack the runt. By the way, don't bother with a trap card. They don't work on my dragon. Okay, Yang, blow it away!" Yang Hatchling gave a loud roar before it leapt towards Absorbing Kid, destroying the card with its claws. "Again, be glad that kid was in defense. I'm placing a card face down and letting you take over for now." An upside down card appeared in front of Kain.

"Man, that was harsh. Attacking a kid like that." Aru drew a card before a smirk found its way to her lips. "Oh well, maybe my little kid will come back. But for now, I play Agido!" Agido appeared on the field in attack mode. (Attack: 1500/Defense: 1300) "And I equip my Agido with Cestus of Dagla. Meaning that my Agido gets a 500 attack point bonus." (Attack: 2000/ Defense: 1300) "Now, Agido, attack Yang Hatchling!" The called duel monster attacked the black dragon, but something got in the way.

"Sorry, Aru, but Yang isn't going anywhere anytime soon," Kain said with a smug grin on his face. "Thanks to my Dragon Herd card. You know the way a dragon herd usually works. When one of the members is attack, then entire herd defends. That's basically what this card does. It cancels out your attack for this turn, meaning you can't touch my life points with your Agido."

"Oh well," Aru said like it was no big deal as she gave her hand a small wave.

"Is Kain a dragon duelist?" Jaden asked.

"Gets it from his mother," Joey replied, looking over to his brunette cousin. "She's one of the best dragon duelists around. The only people ever been able to touch her life points are Kaiba and Yugi. She can beat them if she wants, she just doesn't. Anyway, most of the cards Kain has, he got from Kagome."

"Has he ever lost to anyone?" Atticus asked.

"Only Zane, Aru, Kaiba, Kagome, and Yugi," Bakura replied this time. "He's managed to beat me and Marik when it was one against two. He's better then he lets on."

"Man," Jesse said in an impressed tone.

"I think I'll just set a card face down and end my turn with that," Aru said as another card appeared facing down in front of her.

"Good," Kain replied with an impatient huff as he drew a card from his deck before placing it with the others in his hand. "I switch Yang Hatchling into defense mode." The black dragon sat on its hind legs as its wings wrapped around its body. "And I'll summon another little guy to come out and play. Devil Hatchling in defense mode as well." Another small black dragon appeared on the field in the same position as Yang Hatchling. The difference between Devil Hatchling and Yang Hatchling was that the young devil dragon had spikes going up and down its neck and its claws were longs, not to mention the spear-like spike on its tail. (Attack: 1000/ Defense: 2000) "And as long as little Devil here in defense mode, you can't touch my dark dragons without attack him first."

"I kind of thought he would have light dragons," Alexis admitted, looking over to Jai.

"That's me," Karen replied. "Jai may look light, but he's pretty dark. Same thing with Yuuyake, only she looks dark and is light. Never judge a book by its cover."

"And you know what?" Kain asked, giving his surroundings a small glance. "I think a change in scenery is necessary." He removed a card from his hand before playing. "Dragon Shadow Region!" The surrounding started to darken until it was black. Many dead-looking trees sprouted from the ground as some cracks formed on the dirt. "You should remember this card. Any and all dark dragons on the field, no matter the age, get a small energy boost of 200 attack and 500 defense points." (Yang Hatchling Attack: 1400/ Defense: 2000; Devil Hatchling Attack: 1200/ Defense: 2500)

"You're just stalling," Aru pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I'm going to win, but you want to try and last for as long as you can."

"Says who?"

"Says anyone paying attention to the duel."

"You're right. I'm stalling, but not for what you think."

"I know what he's stalling for," Zane said. "And Aru's going to have a tough time if Kain summons those two before she can even deal a little damage to him."

"What two?" Chazz asked.

"You'll see eventually," Marik answered for the blunet.

"I think I'll just set a card face down and end my turn with that," Kain stated as a card appeared upside-down in front of him.

"Fine then," Aru replied, drawing a card from her deck before she looked at it. "I play my D.D. Warrior Lady! In attack mode!" The called card appeared on the field, watching the opposite side. (Attack: 1500/Defense: 1600) "And she has an effect. If I send her to attack one of your dragons, after the damage is taken, both D.D. Warrior Lady and the dragon I send her after both get removed from this duel. Now my Warrior Lady, attack Devil Hatchling!" The warrior did as was told, destroying the small black dragon.

"Devil!" Kain yelled out before he glared at Aru, who was smirking. "Smirk while you can. Get rid of an ally or friend, a dragon gets pretty pissed off."

"Whatever. Be glad your hatchling was in defense, but now both Devil Hatchling and D.D. Warrior Lady are removed from play. Thanks, D.D." The Warrior Lady seemed to give Aru a small nod before she disappeared from the field, leaving her Agido alone on the field.

"They've already gone this far and not one of them has lost a life point," Jaden stated, impressed.

"One of them will lose some in a minute or two," Seto stated. "They always last a while with full life points before one of them loses a few."

"I wouldn't suggest you guys challenging either one of them," Zane said. "You wouldn't last ten minutes against Kain, and not even eight with Aru."

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn," Aru said as another card appeared in front of her.

"You know what I noticed?" Kain asked. "You place cards down, but you only activated one of them. What are you up to?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Aru replied with a small smirk. "Make your move."

"Fine," Kain said, tossing his head a little to the side before he drew a card from his deck and smirked. "First, I'll play a certain spoiled prince that just loves battle. Heir of the Shadow Kingdom! In attack mode!" A mid-sized black dragon with silver claws and eyes appeared on the field. There was silver armor on is back, top of the head, shoulders, paws, and even its tail. (Attack: 1800/ Defense: 2300) "And because of my Dragon Shadow Region, he gets a power boost." (Attack: 2000/ Defense: 2800) "How about I just get rid of that Agido of yours? Heir! Attack Agido!" The dragon let out a fierce roar before it show a dark beam, towards Aru's monsters, which attack in a defensive way. Kain never noticed Aru's smirk, but he did notice when his dragon disappeared, but Aru's Agido was still on the field. "What?!"

"I played a certain card called Kishido Spirit," Aru said, casting a glance at the card that was now facing up. "Meaning that any monster of yours that has the same attack points as any monster of mine that you attack, yours will be destroy, but mine will stay. And just to let you know, it's a continuous spell card."

"Geez, don't treat me like an idiot," Kain muttered under his breath. "Sorry, Heir. I should have expected that. I'll play a couple cards face down." Kain's Yang Hatchling was growling lightly, sending a glance that only he caught. "And I'll play one more card before I end my turn. Dragon Growth. In three turns, Yang here will be a Yang Dragon. Don't expect mercy from him. Now I end my turn. Do whatever you want."

"Fine, I'll get rid of Yang Hatchling before he grows up." Aru drew a card from her deck, looking at it for a minute before she smirked and played it face down on the field. "I'll put one card down and send Agido after your Yang Hatchling. Agido! Attack!" Agido did attack, but something stopped it in its tracks. "What did you do this time?"

"Simple," Kain said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest before he looked over to one of his formally face downs that was now shown. "See this card? Bet you have no clue what it's called." Aru shook her head a little. She's never seen Kain play this card in any of their past duels. "It's called Time Dragon's Choice. It's simple spell card that allows me to choose when I want one of your monsters to freeze up, stopping its attack completely. Sorry, but this is one turn that you won't get my life points."

"For now," Aru replied. "I'll end my turn for now."

"Cool," Kain said, about to draw a card from his deck, but stopped when his fingertips were centimeters from the top card. He saw the small smirk that Aru had on her face, knowing that she was planning something. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing," Aru replied in a slight cheerful voice. "Just about to play a card that says 'skip Kain's turn'."

"And what card would that be?"

"This one. Mischief of the Time Goddesses. Meaning that your turn is skipped and it is mine once again. Hey, why is your Yang Dragon growing?"

The once small black dragon was growling a little. It was now mid-sized and grew darker. Its eyes turned a deep red as spikes sprouted from the dragon's spine and claws from the bend of the wings. "You skipped one of my turns, but you didn't stop his growth. With Dragon Growth, it doesn't matter if my turn is skipped or not. It calls my skipped turn still a turn. Just a couple more and you've gotta problem. I would say sorry about your misfortune, but I'm not."

"Whatever," Aru huffed as she drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed. So I draw a couple more cards," which she did, "and now I would like to introduce someone to the group."

"Better not be those goddesses," Kain muttered.

"It's not. It's Guardian Angel Joan!" Joan appeared on the field in attack position. (Attack: 2800/ Defense: 2000) "And I think I'll have her attack Yang Dragon." Without even being told, Joan attacked Yang.

"Once again, nope!" Kain said with a grin before Joan disappeared from the field.

"What just happened?!"

"I'm a little curious as well," Jesse stated, blinking a little as Jurei cocked his head to the side, giving a small confused trill.

"You forgot something about a growing dragon," Kain pointed out. "The more a dragon grows, the stronger it gets. Yang is no exception. Now that he's a teenager, his attack points double, and with the power boost he gets, that would be an even 2800 attack points."

"What about my Kishido Spirit card?" Aru asked.

"Simple. Yang Teen has new effects. All Spells and Traps you use against him will backfire on you. Joan, with equal attack points to Yang Teen, attacked, but was destroyed because of Yang's new effect. Your cards, Magic or Trap, won't work on him. They'll bounce right off and hit you instead. Don't worry, though. When he's grown up, you can use Magic and Traps against him."

"But he'll have an even worse effect," Zane stated as Shroud growled lowly in agreement.

"What effect?" Syrus asked, looking up at his older brother.

"Just wait and see. Kain's making sure that Yang does grow into a full grown dragon. Just wait a couple more turns."

"Okay, fine," Aru said. "You've stopped me twice now. I'll just end my turn."

"Okay then," Kain replied with a small shrug as he took the top card from his deck. With a smirk, he looked over to the Princess of Games before saying, "Hey Aru, guess what? I just pulled a good one from my deck."

"Thank the Heart of the Cards for that," Aru replied.

"You can tell she's Yugi's kid in just more then appearance," Bakura joked a little. Marik chuckled in reply.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kain said with a blank look before he played his card. "Say hello to Summoning of Dragon!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"Shut up and you'll find out," Chazz replied, hitting Jaden behind his head. Muzai giggled a little as Areno glared at the taller brunet.

"You remember this card, right?" Kain asked before he continued, not even waiting for an answer. "With it, I can summon White Fire Dragon onto the field, and you remember him, and his effects." He searched through his deck before he took a card from it and played the single card. A large white dragon appeared on the field, about the same size as the Yang Dragon on the field. What surprised the GX crew was that the white dragon on the field was the same as Jai, only the dragon card had golden armor on. (Attack: 1500/ Defense: 2500) "Because of the field spell, his attack and defense raise up a bit." (Attack: 1700/ Defense: 3000) "And his number one effect is that I can search for his master and add him to my hands. Watch, because next turn, I'm playing him. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn with that."

Aru was silent, not showing anything on her face. 'Those might be trap cards,' Aru thought to herself. 'He'll do anything to make sure his Yang Dragon and White Fire Dragon stay in the field. I better watch out.' "First, I sacrifice Agent of Judgment-Saturn and the Bountiful Artemis in my hand to the Black Luster Ritual."

"She has that card?!" Jesse and Jaden both said, shocked.

"Obviously," Chazz said, but not as rudely as he normally does.

"And you know what that means, Kain," Aru said with a smirk. "Black Luster Solider! In attack mode!" The new powerful monster appeared on the field, positioned to attack an enemy. (Attack: 3000/ Defense: 2500) "Next, I think it's time to take some life points. I play Bowganian! In attack mode as well!" The called monster came onto the field, standing between the Black Luster Solider and Agido. (Attack: 1300/ Defense: 1000) "And my Bowganian has an effect, too. With each one of your turns, I can inflict 600 points of damage to your life points."

"I'm shaking," Kain sarcastically stated with a roll of his eyes. "You're going to lose all the same."

"Well see about that," Aru replied. "Since I know you so well, those cards might be traps, so I won't attack with my Soldier. But Agido on the other hand, he hasn't attack in a while. Agido, attack White Fire Dragon!" The called monster attacked, but something attack it before it could even touch White Fire Dragon. "What's that?"

"Protector Dragon," Kain replied. "They're the ones in the herd that actually attack anything that is going after a herd member. They're the ones you want to keep an eye on, especially since they show no mercy." Agido was destroyed in the jaws of the Protector Dragon before the trap card dragon disappeared from the field. "To tell the truth, I thought you were going to attack with Soldier, but I won't worry about that long. Especially since after my next turn, Yang here is going to be full grown."

"Then she'll be in trouble," Kagome stated as Kiashi, who was standing behind the miko, gave a small rumble of agreement from her throat.

"Or not," Yugi said. "This is the longest they have gone without either of them losing a life point."

"And it's about to end because of Aru's Bowganian," Shippo pointed out. He might have looked like an adult, but he was still a kid at heart, and was really interested in Duel Monsters. None of the other demons, for the exception of the kids and Kanna, were all that interested in the game.

"I'll end my turn now," Aru said. "Go ahead. But first, because it's your turn, Bowganian gives you some damage to your life points." Bowganian attacked Kain directly, passing through the dragons.

Aru's LP: 4000

Kain's LP: 3400

"So you took the first life point," Kain said with a small shrug. "Big deal. Yang grows up a bit," he pointed out, looking at his once mid-sized black dragon that was now the size of a house. Its claws were longer and sharper, as were a couple of the dragon's fangs that were poking out of the snarling mouth. The spikes on Yang Dragon's back grew and curved back a bit. (Attack: 4000/ Defense: 3000)

"Whoa!" Syrus exclaimed. "That's as powerful as Zane's Cyber End Dragon!"

"But Yang Dragon has a pretty good effect for Kain," Zane stated.

"I can't really attack with him until next turn," Kain said, glancing at the large black dragon that was snarling heavily. "But I'll do something with him in a minute. First, I play Dragon Tamer's Apprentice! In attack mode!" A teenage boy appeared on the field, and what surprised the GX crew was that this duel monster looked like Kain with silver armor on his chest, left arm, and legs. The sword was strapped to his back with the whip being held in the unarmored hand. (Attack: 1500/ Defense: 2500) "And when both master and dragon are on the field, their attack points double." (White Fire Dragon Attack: 3200/ Defense: 3000; Dragon Tamer Apprentice Attack: 3000/ Defense: 2500) "White Fire, get rid of that Bowganian!" The white dragon let out a fierce roar before a shot white fire emerged from the dragon's opened mouth, headed straight towards Bowganian. The card was destroyed, and Aru took a little damage.

Aru's LP: 2300

Kain's LP: 3400

"But I'm not done yet," Kain stated. "I'll put my Yang Dragon in attack mode and place a couple cards face down. I'll end my turn with that."

Aru gave a small huff before she drew a card from her deck and smiled a little. "I play Kuriboh in defense mode!" she stated before a small brown furred creature with green appendages appeared on the field. (Attack: 300/ Defense: 200) "Then I'll activate one of my face-downs. The spell card Multiply, so instead of one Kuriboh, I get about twenty since that's how many I want."

"Why does this look familiar?" Seto asked, sending a glance to Yugi.

"She picked up a few strategies when I told her of all the duels I had in the past," Yugi replied. "She thought that way I created the ultimate defense was brilliant."

"Great," Kain groaned as he shook his head. "Annoying fuzz-buckets." The winged Kuriboh next to Jaden's shoulder started to seethe, as did the Kuribohs on Aru's side of the field, all giving out their annoyed call. "Shut it!"

"Be nice to my Kuribohs!" Aru snapped at the older Kaiba child.

"Why? They're as annoying as you."

"You are so going to pay for that. You can insult me, but don't insult my cards! I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! Meaning that I can look for my Buster Blader from my deck and add him to my hand."

"Dragon killer," Kain growled out a little.

"Who's the one sending the dragons to the slaughter?"

Yang Dragon bent his head down, growling loudly as he glared at Aru. "He says that you enjoy being a dragon killer."

"This is a duel, Kain. I'm not killing your dragons."

"You and I have one thing in common, Aru. We don't see our cards as just cards. We see them as living breathing creatures. So technically, you are killing my dragons."

"Funny how us seeing the cards as more then cards is the only thing we can agree on."

"And it will be the only thing they will ever agree on," Tea stated.

"Just finish your turn," Kain impatiently said.

"Alright then," Aru replied. "I'll just go ahead and end my turn with that."

"Finally," Kain groaned. "Yang, get rid of that Soldier!" Yang shot a thick black beam towards Black Luster Soldier, and was about to make contact, but something got in the way: Kain's own White Fire Dragon.

"I activated Magical Arm Shield," Aru stated. "So now your White Fire Dragon takes the attack. Don't worry, he isn't gone. Just a little bit under control."

"I really hate you right now," Kain seethed.

"I know," Aru chirped with a smile on her face.

"I should have expected a trap from her," Kain said lowly to himself. "Sorry, White Fire. Yang! Activate Special Ability!"

"She's in trouble," Zane said.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Watch," was all the taller blunet said, never removing his eyes from the duel.

"You've never seen his special ability when he's full grown because you usually destroy him when he's still just a hatchling," Kain stated. "Basically, what his ability is that I can select any magic card from my deck and activate it immediately. And I choose my Rogue's Rage card!" A card with a picture of a large dragon with chains around its neck and legs appeared face up on the field before chains shot out of it and wrapped around Yang's neck and legs. "I really hate doing this to him, but I need him under control." Yang's normal red eyes turned into an even darker red as Yang's spikes got longer and stood straight and his claws and fangs grew longer. The claws that were on Yang's wings even grew out a bit before a spear like spike formed on Yang's tail. "Rogue's Rage turns any dragon I want into a Rogue, and chains up the dragon to keep it under control. Even Rogues can sometimes turn on their masters if they aren't aware."

"He told us that Rogues and Black-Eyes never go against their masters," Jaden stated, looking down at Areno.

"If the dragon isn't brainwashed, that is the case," Kagome explained. "But if a dragon is under someone else's control, your own dragon can turn against you if it's Rogue or Black-Eye. It is very rare for a dragon to snap out of its brainwashed mind before it kills its own master."

"And because he's a Rogue now, his attack points raise up a bit," Kain stated. (Yang Dragon Attack: 5000/ Defense: 2000)

"His defense decreased," Atticus pointed out in a confused tone.

"Rogues have a lousy defense," Shroud replied. "Trust me."

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Kain yelled at Aru. "Now give me back my dragon!"

White Fire was released and went back over to Kain's side of the field. "Sorry, Kain," Aru said. "But I had to do something."

"Yang was right," Kain stated. "You do enjoy harming my dragons."

"He really likes dragons, doesn't he?" Jaden asked.

"He was born and raised around dragons," Seto replied. "And with Jai, it is really touchy. Those two have always been inseparable, ever since they were five months old. When they were five years old, we would always find Jai in Kain's bed or find Kain outside with Jai in the middle of the night. Pegasus made a few special cards just for Kain, Tasuki, Karen, and Zane. White Fire Dragon and Dragon Tamer's Apprentice are the ones he made for Kain, and sometimes, he sees White Fire Dragon as Jai."

"I can see why," Jesse said, looking between Jai and the White Fire Dragon. "They look the same."

"All the cards Pegasus made for them are made after them and their dragons."

"I don't enjoy hurting your dragons," Aru responded to Kain's statement. "Quit accusing me of that!" She drew a card from her deck before placing it in her hand with the rest if her card. "I activate Card Destruction! Now we both get rid of the cards in our hand and draw six new cards." Kain and Aru sent their cards to the graveyard before drawing six new ones.

"You done with your turn, yet?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," Aru replied, crossing her arms over her chest to show that she was.

Kain drew a card before adding it to his hand. "You've never seen this card before, so I'll stop holding back and let you see it. I activate Move with the Herd! You know how strong a single dragon is, but they are more powerful in a herd. All I have to do is pay about 1000 life points, and they share their own strength. The effects of one, is the same effect as the rest. Example, Yang's special effect can be White Fire's as well. It doesn't affect Apprentice, though."

Aru's LP: 2300

Kain's LP: 2400

"Now I'll use Yang's special effect again to get my Hell Summoning card."

"Hell Summoning?" Aru asked, clearly confused.

"You've never seen it before because it was always too deep into my deck," Kain pointed out. "But this is a Ritual Card. All I have to do is get rid of all the dark dragons in my hand, and remove them from the game. Next, I can summon Hell Dragon Ruler from my deck." He searched through his deck before he took a card from it and played it. A large red and black dragon with piercing black eyes appeared on the field. (Attack: 4500/ Defense: 1600) "In attack mode," Kain added with a smirk. "And because of my field spell card, his attack points raise up a bit." (Attack: 4700/ Defense: 2100) "Now, Hell Dragon, attack Black Luster Soldier! Get rid of the rest of Aru's life points!" The large black and red dragon shot a jet of flames towards Black Luster Soldier, destroying the monster card completely from the field. "Hey, how are you still in the duel?"

"Draining Shield," Aru replied with a smirk. "It raised my life points by the attack points of your monster. And taking away the battle damage, I'm still in the duel."

Aru's LP: 5300

Kain's LP: 2400

"At least my dragon wasn't destroyed," Kain sighed. "That's good. Yang, destroy those fuzz-buckets!"

"Not so fast! I activate Dragon Capture Jar! All of your dragons go into defense position!"

All three dragons on Kain's field sat down on their hind legs as their necks bent downwards and their wings wrapped around their bodies like a shield. "It doesn't affect my Apprentice! Attack her Kuribohs!" The Dragon Tamer's Apprentice unsheathed his sword before he shot towards Aru's Kuribohs.

"I activate Mirror's Force!"

The attack was negated before Apprentice disappeared from the field. "Hey!" Kain yelled before he gritted his teeth. "You should know better then to do that!" He looked at the cards in his hand before placing one face down on the field. "I'll end my turn with a face down card."

"Well, I think I shall end this duel then," Aru said. "I play Buster Blader! And he has a neat special effect. For every dragon on your field and in your graveyard, his attack points raise by 500. And you have three dragons on your field, and that would be five dragons in all. So his normal attack points rise by 2500." (Attack: 5100/ Defense: 2300)

"You can't get rid of my life points if my dragons are in defense mode," Kain pointed out, thinking he was safe.

"As long as my Dragon Capture Jar is on the field, then they go back to the position they were in before I activated that card. Now, I send my Dragon Capture Jar to the graveyard, and your dragons go back into attack mode." The card disappeared from the field before all three of the dragons stood on all four legs with their wings spread slightly. All of them were crouching low to the ground. "Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Luster Soldier." The card appeared once again on the field. "Now, Buster Blader, attack White Fire Dragon!" Buster Blader shot towards the white dragon on Kain's field.

"Not on my watch!" Kain yelled out in an angered tone. "You forgot about my face down cards! And one of them is a trap card! Defending Friend!" A ghost-like image of Dragon Tamer's Apprentice showed up in front of White Fire Dragon, stretching out his arms before Buster Blader sliced through him. "You saw what it did. It brought White Fire's friend back, but only to defend him." 'I would do the same thing for Jai,' Kain added in his head. Jai sent a small look towards Kain, who had calm eyes, but they seemed a little sad. He didn't know why they were that way. He nudged Kain's side a little, snapping his brunet master out of his thoughts.

"That was a pretty good save," Alexis stated.

"If he does it in real life, don't be surprised," Zane said. "He told me once, that if he has to, he will take a hit for Jai to make sure that his dragon lived. He doesn't care if he is killed, but he wants Jai to live. Jai feels the same towards Kain."

"He would really do something like that?" Jaden asked, clearly surprised.

"He did," Seto replied. "Once. It nearly killed him. A Rogue started to fight with Jai, and Kain came by before the Rogue gave the final blow. Kain took it. He was in a coma for a few months, and he lost a lot of blood. Jai never left his bed, and he didn't get any sleep the entire time. A dragon normally needs to at least sleep for a few hours every three to four weeks, but Jai never slept."

"We were all scared that Kain wouldn't make it," Kagome added. "But we're glad that he did. He still has the scars on his side. They're pretty bad, but Kain no longer feels the pain that they used to give him."

"He has to be one of the biggest risk takers I have ever seen," Bakura stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Their bond is stronger then any bond between a dragon and their master that I have ever seen," Sesshomaru spoke. "Stronger then the way Ah-Un felt about Rin."

"I'd say that it is stronger then the bond _you_ had with her, Sesshomaru," Kagura stated. "I remember the way you acted like an overprotective father to her most of her young life. Every time she was kidnapped, you came up with a different excuse as to why you rescued her."

"What happen after Kain got hit?" Syrus asked, a little curious. "Did the Rogue leave, or did Jai get rid of it?"

"Jai was too weakened to even move," Kiashi replied. "Jikoru, Yoru, and I got rid of it."

"I play Graceful Charity," Aru said. "Now I get rid of two cards and take three from my deck. Next, I play Lightning Vortex, which gets rid of all your monsters!" All three dragons on Kain's field disappeared when the card was activated. "And finally, Black Luster Soldier, attack Kain directly!" The Soldier ran towards Kain, slicing him with his blade and getting rid of all of Kain's life points.

Aru's LP: 5300

Kain's LP: 0

With a heavy sigh, Kain looked towards Aru. "Fine, you win this time!"

"I always win against you, Kain," Aru pointed out.

"In a duel," Kain replied. "But in hand-to-hand, you suck ass."

"I'm a dueler, not a fighter."

"I still say you're a wimp."

"Shut up, Kain!"

"Make me!"

"And after ever duel they have," Yugi sighed. "They have another verbal argument."

"So this is normal?" Atticus asked, watching the two continue their fight.

"It's only not normal if they don't have one," Koga stated.

"They just don't like each other that much," Joey added.

"They can't go a single second without starting a fight," Ayame sighed out.

"Hey Aru!" Karen called out, dragging the teen girl's attention to her. "Ready to duel against me?"

"You're on, Karen!" Aru replied.

**Me: what did u think of the duel, huh? O, I didn't come up with Aru's cards. ShegoXP from deviantart came up with the card list. Check if u want. Aru is also ShegoXP and Ameldasangel character. I don't own her. Go 2 deviantart and type in her name. u'll get pictures. Anyway, review if u want the next chapter!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: ok, new chapter. Aru Moto vs. Karen Kaiba! Now what will happen this time?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it. But I made up Kain and Karen's cards.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

Kain sat on Jai's back, resting his head on his crossed arms that were on Jai's shoulders. The dragon was laying down, so there was no head to block the view. Zane stood next to the white dragon with Shroud still behind him. The GX crew was watching with undivided attention as Aru and Karen shuffled their decks. Yuuyake was laying on the ground behind her master. "What kind of cards does Karen have?" Jaden asked, looking over to the older Kaiba sibling.

"Let me put it this way, Jaden," Kain replied. "I'm yang, she's yin. I'm dark, she's light. I'm evil, she's good. If you can't figure out the answer to your question through that hint, you're an even bigger idiot then I thought."

"Hey!"

"So she uses Light cards?" Jesse asked.

"Light Dragon cards," Kain corrected. "We both use dragons. But I swear, Aru only pulls out that Dragon Slayer of hers out only when she's dueling against me."

"Ready to duel, Karen?" Aru yelled out.

"Who goes first?" Karen yelled back.

"You go."

"Alright then," Karen replied as she drew a card before looking at it and smirking.

Aru LP: 4000

Karen LP: 4000

"First, I play my Heaven Hatchling in defense mode!" Karen yelled as she played a card. A small pure white dragon with feathered wings and silver-blue eyes appeared on the field, its wings wrapped around its body. (Attack: 300/ Defense: 1000) "Next I'll play two cards face down and end my turn with that. Your move!"

Aru gave a small smile as she drew a card, looked at it, then placing it with the other cards in her hand before picking up another. "First, I'll play my Marie the Fallen One in attack mode!" The called card came onto the field, staring directly towards the Heaven Hatchling. (Attack: 1700/ Defense: 1200) "Marie! Attack Heaven Hatchling!" The card did as it was told, but one of Karen's face-downs flipped up, showing a picture of a Heaven Hatchling with a dark shadow behind it. "What's that?"

"Yang Protection!" Karen exclaimed before Marie disappeared. "Like my brother does to me, Yang Protection gets rid of anything that poses as a threat. You gotta remember, Aru, that with every yin, there is a yang. And vise versa. If yin is destroyed, the yang will be as well."

"And as a certain yang says," Marik added, looking over to Kain. "He's an overprotective asshole."

"And I will never deny it!" Kain stated with a smirk on his face and he threw a fist into the air.

"Of course you won't," Seto muttered.

"I heard you, dad," Kain pointed out, looking over to his father.

"I'll put two cards face down and end my turn with that," Aru spoke as two cards showed up, facing the ground, in front of her.

Karen drew a card from her deck before looking at her hand and smirking slightly. "I play another Heaven Hatchling in Defense Mode," she said as she put down a card before a second Heaven Hatchling showed up on the field. "Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my two hatchings together and summon Angel Dragon in Attack Mode!" The two hatchlings disappear, only to be replaced by a large white dragon with white feathered winged tipped with gold. The horns were golden as well, matching the spear-shaped tip of the dragon's tail and claws. (Attack: 2000/ Defense: 1200) "One more card face down and my turn is over."

Aru drew her card before playing it directly to the field. "I summon the Agent of Wisdom-Mercury! In Defense!" The called monster appeared on the field in a protective stance. (Attack:0/ Defense: 1700) "Then I'll place a third face-down and end my turn."

"They aren't attacking each other," Atticus pointed out. "Why not? Aru attacked on her first turn, now they're not attacking at all."

"It's the way they duel," Kain replied. "It really depends on who attacks first. If Karen attacked first, then it's an all-out duel. They try to summon five monsters on each side of the field before they start to attack each other. But Aru attacked first, so they're trying to get five Magic/ Trap cards on each side of the field. Then whoever attacks first, they have a Magic/ Trap war. Whoever attacks at the beginning is usually how you know how long the duel will last."

"How long will this one last?" Alexis asked.

"Ten minutes," Bakura replied.

Karen drew a card and added it to her hand without looking at it, then picked up another card from her hand and played it. "Star Dragon is defense," Karen called out before a black dragon with specks of sparkling white decorating its scales showed up on the field, wings curled around its chest. (Attack: 1000/ Defense: 500) "Next I play three face-downs and end my turn."

Aru smiled a little before she drew a card, grabbed another from her hand, and played them. "Two face-downs and I summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Mode!" (Attack: 1200/ Defense: 1050) "Five cards down-"

"So attack," Karen added.

"Don't hold back," Aru finished. "I attack Star Dragon with my Dark Witch!" The witch shot forwards, towards the Star Dragon, but Karen activated a face down.

"Dragon Reflect!" Karen called out. "Sorry, Aru, but this card sends the attack right back at you."

Dark Witch turned and started to attack Aru, but the teen girl activated one of her cards. "I activate my Scapegoat Magic Card!" Four small sheep, each a different color, appeared on the field before the pink one was destroyed. "Now I sacrifice my Mercury to summon Agent of Judgment-Saturn in attack mode!" (Attack: 2400/ Defense:0) "Attack Angel Dragon!" The monster did as she was told, but Karen played two cards at the same time.

"First I'll activate my Dragon Thief, which takes half of the attack points that Saturn has and adds them to my Angel Dragon." (Saturn- Attack: 1200/ Defense: 0; Angel Dragon- Attack: 3400/ Defense: 1200) "Next I activate my Attack Reject card. It puts up a barrier between Saturn and Angel so neither can attack the other. Star is the only one you can attack right now."

"No problem," Aru said, smirking slightly. "I end my move."

"Star in Attack," Karen calmly said before the dragon rose to its feet, wings folded back. "Get rid of those Sheep Tokens for my, won't you, Star?" The dragon seemed to have given a small snort before swiping its claws and destroying the yellow sheep. "And Star has a special affect! If he destroys something successfully, then he can attack again." The dragon turned and destroyed the blue Sheep Token before going back over to Karen's side. "Next, I'll send my Angel Dragon on your Dark Witch. Angel, attack!" Angel shot forwards before Aru activated another card.

"Dragon Capture Jar! You won't be attack me for a while," Aru stated before both Karen's dragons went into defense.

"Then I activate Angel's effect. There's a reason why she's called 'Angel', Aru," Karen pointed out. "Her effect is that I can each through my deck, pick a card I want, and activate it immediately." Karen ejected her deck before going through it and picking up a card. "Kain and I duel with dragons, but even Dragon Duelist need Non-Dragon cards. I activate Princess of Dragons!" A girl that looked a lot like Karen in a white dress with golden bracelets and a silver dragons pendant around her neck.(Attack: 1500/ Defense: 1000) "Since she's on the field, I can find her partner." Yuuyake gave an approving sound.

"The Light Dragon of Darkness," Kain muttered. "The second card Pegasus made for Karen."

"And the effects are the same as for your two cards?" Jaden asked.

"The first two effects, yeah. The third effect for all the cards is always a surprise for people who haven't seen it before."

"Zane," Syrus spoke to his older brother. "What kind of special cards do you have?"

"You'll only know when you see them in a duel," Zane replied.

"I'll be playing her next turn," Karen finished when she added a card from her deck to her hand. "Now I activate my Dragon's Mountain field spell card. For every dragon on the field, their attack points raise by 500." (Angel Dragon- Attack: 3900/ Defense: 1200; Star Dragon- Attack: 1500/ Defense: 500) "I'll end my turn."

"Alright," Aru replied. "I'll switch my monsters to defense. Next I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." She did so, adding them to her hand. "Now I'll sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon my Vatonis the Adjudicator! In Attack Mode!" Both her monsters disappeared only to be replaced by a stronger one. (Attack: 2800/ Defense: 1400) "Then I'll equip my monster with Cestus of Dagla! Which raises his attack points by 500!" (Attack: 3300/ Defense: 1400) "Now attack Star Dragon!" Vatonis did as it was told. Star Dragon disappeared from the field.

Aru LP: 4000

Karen LP: 2200

Karen seemed unfazed by the fact that she just lost almost half her life points. "Do you end your turn?" she asked before Aru nodded in response. "Then I'll play The Light Dragon of Darkness! In Attack Mode!" A large black dragon with gold eyes and ivory armor on its legs, back, neck, tail, and head. The dragon looked a lot like Yuuyake. (Attack: 1500/ Defense: 2000) And since her master is on the field with her, her attack points double. And let's add that extra 500 she gets from my field spell." (Attack: 3500/ Defense: 2000)

"This duel is about to end," Yugi stated.

"How can you tell?" Jaden asked.

"Because Karen has those really powerful cards?" Jesse added.

"No," Kagome replied. "The strength of the monster does not matter in a duel. The monster is not always what helps you win. Sometimes, it's a Magic or Trap that does that. And not to mention that once one life point is taken from one of them, the duel barely last another minute."

"Watch and you'll find out," Jikoru advised before they looked back towards the duel. "And watch closely or you'll miss something."

"Angel! Get rid of Vatonis!" Karen commended her dragon, which nodded before jumping forward and swiping its claws at the monster.

Aru LP: 3600

Karen LP: 2200

"Now, Princess and Light Dragon of Darkness, attack Aru directly!" Both leapt forward and attempted to attack Aru, but the teen girl activated her last face-down.

"Looks like you lose, Karen," she said. "I play Final fusion! Now you lose life points equal to your monsters combined attack points!"

Aru LP: 3600

Karen LP: 0

"Nice duel, Aru," Karen commented as she put her deck together. "But you could have activated that when Angel attacked your Vatonis."

"See what I mean?" Kagome asked. "Their duels barely last a minute once one life point is taken away."

"What about duels when Karen and Kain face each other?" Chazz asked.

"Don't happen," Koga replied.

"Kain and Karen will never duel each other," Kagura added. "And Kain will never duel against Tasuki. They know who would really win those duels. Still, they don't duel each other. It's just not in them to go against each other, even if it's a game."

"Unlike a certain pair that we know," Kagome stated, looking over to Sesshomaru.

"He was an idiot," the demon blankly said.

"Shame he didn't die by your claws."

That made the GX crew a little uncomfortable.

**Me: I know it was a short duel, but I though people would like a update asap, so I made it short. Leave me alone and don't b picky!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: and every1 gives me reviews. They r good 4 my health. Lol. Anyway, glad u ppl like it. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

"Hey, Kain?" Jaden asked, approaching the brunet that was talking to Tasuki. "Have you seen Areno? Or any of the other dragons? We can't find them."

"They're outside," Kain replied, jabbing his thumb towards the window next to him. "Kiashi and Jikoru are looking after them. Man, those hatchlings are growing quicker then we thought. Now they're the sizes of horses, and they're only gonna get bigger."

"How big?" Alexis asked, walking towards them.

"About the size that Jikoru and Kiashi are. And Kiashi is only smaller then Jikoru by a head. So those little guys are gonna be big enough. But we still need to keep an eye on them. They can still fall under the song easily."

"Song?" Jaden and Alexis both said at the same time in a confused tone.

"Dragons love music, but there are certain songs to the dragon kind that can control them," Kain stated, looking out the window to watch all the dragons outside playing around or starting fights. "And the guy after your dragons knows those songs well. When a dragon reaches a certain age, they become immune to the songs. But that's when they're about a year old. And those little guys are nearly a couple weeks old. They can still fall under the song's influence."

"What kind of song is it?"

"You wouldn't be able to hear it," Tasuki replied this time. "Because the dragon hears it in their mind. Kagome told us about them. She said that they sound something like a flute playing or something like that. She can play a few songs herself."

Jaden looked out the window, staring at his red dragon. Areno was starting to look like the red dragon from the dream Jaden had the first morning they were attacked by the Shadow Warriors. His spikes were a little longer, and not to mention sharper. His black claws were even getting sharper and thicker. But the difference between Areno and the dragon from Jaden's dream were the eyes. But he remembered Karen and Kain saying something about the dragons going through stages of rage and insanity. So was it possible that the dragon from his dream was Areno as a Rogue?

"Come on," Kain said, snapping Jaden out of his thoughts. "Let's get something to eat and then you guys are going to learn how to ride your dragons."

"You sure they're old enough?" Alexis asked, looking out the window to spot her dark blue dragon. Itsu was racing around the mansion against Jurei. The spikes on Itsu's body were longer as well, not to mention a couple of his fangs were starting to poke out of his mouth.

"Yeah, they're cool. And age doesn't matter when it comes to riding a dragon. It's the dragon's muscle and height. Those guys are strong enough to support two human each, so they are defiantly big enough to carry one, along with some luggage." Kain turned away from the window and walked away, the red-headed teen after him.

Alexis and Jaden stayed behind at the window, watching as their dragons played around with the others. "What are you thinking about, Jaden?" Alexis asked, breaking the silence between them. Jaden didn't reply at first. "Jaden?" she called his name. The brunet blinked a bit, looking at the blonde next to him. "Something wrong?"

"Not really," Jaden replied, grinning as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things," the brunet replied, his brown eyes watching his dragon once again as the red dragon was starting a fight with Muzai. Even she changes in appearance a little bit. Her spikes were starting to go a little limp, probably so they wouldn't hurt Chazz when he rides her. It also looked like she was growing a large spike on her tail, one that would probably match Shroud's.

Alexis sighed softly before she grabbed the brunet's arm. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." Jaden nodded before they went downstairs to get something for breakfast. When they got there, they were a little surprised to see Zane and Kain having another playful argument. Kain was on the blunet's back, his arms wrapped around the older teen's neck as his legs were wrapped around Zane's stomach, probably so he wouldn't fall off easily. Zane was trying to get the brunet off of him. Tasuki was leaning against the furthest wall, just watching the two with an amused smile on his face.

"Whose turn is it to break them up?" they heard a feminine voice asked before the two turned around to see Kagome with Seto Kaiba next to her.

"Who broke them up last time?" Seto replied with his own question.

"This is normal?" Alexis asked, looking back at the two teens.

"Everything these two do is normal," Kagome replied. "I think it is your turn, Seto."

"Alright," the taller brunet sighed. "Kain Yabur Kaiba! Get off of Zane right now!"

Kain released the blunet before he fell to the floor. "Dad," he whined. "Don't say my middle name!"

"Yabur?" Jesse asked, appearing behind Jaden and Alexis. "Isn't that Japanese for 'night'?"

"Yep," Kain replied. "They said that it kind of fit my personality when I was kid since I was kind of quiet all the time and it was hard to get me to sleep at night. But so what? Karen's name's 'sweet' in Japanese. Karen Yume Kaiba."

"Don't go telling people my middle name!" Karen yelled from the kitchen.

"You guys make it sound like you don't like your middle names," Alexis pointed out.

"They just sound a little weird when our full name is said," Kain stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he stood up.

"So what does 'Yume' mean?" Jaden asked.

"Dream," Kagome replied this time. "Seto was the one that gave them their first names and I gave them their middle. I'm going to have to admit that I really wasn't expecting the way Karen's middle name would fit with her so well."

"How did it fit with her?" Alexis asked this time before Karen appeared from the kitchen with some toast in her hand.

"I get visions when I sleep," Karen replied before her parents could say anything. "Not very many of them are good. I've been getting them since I was eight. Just like Kain's been hanging around Jai since he was five. Wherever one was, the other was never too far away. Hey, mom. Can we take them to Dragon World?"

"Not today," Kagome replied. "They need to get used to riding dragons first."

"You took dad there when he was still getting used to riding Jikoru," Kain pointed out.

"I was a fast learner," Seto stated. "And if I remember correctly, you had to get used to riding Jai for a month before you went to Dragon World." Kain scowled a bit before crossing his arms and turning his head another direction. Seto just chuckled lightly. "I better get to Kaiba Corp for that meeting. Don't bother asking me why they scheduled it so early." Kagome nodded a bit, following Seto outside, leaving the teens alone in the room.

"You two better not start up again," Karen stated, give the two teens a certain look that told them that if they did, they would face severe consequences. As soon as everyone had gotten something to eat, they went outside only to be tackled by their own dragon. Chazz, Syrus, Atticus, and Jesse were already outside with their own dragons. Kiashi and Jikoru were already gone, most likely with their masters. Hayai had her large head on Atticus's right shoulder. Like the other younger dragons, Hayai had changed a bit as well. The green on her grew a bit more, making it look like she had camouflage scales and the vine markings on her legs trailed up from her paws to her knees. Hinode's spikes on her chest were slightly longer, but were still bent down some. Jurei's limp lightning spikes on the top of his head now covered his left eye completely and he was started to grow some spikes that pointed up on his paws.

"You guys ready for a riding lesson?" Kain asked. All the dragons did was give a small rumble from their chest as the some of the teens cheered out. Chazz was the one who didn't, but he nodded his head. "Cool." Jai came over and stood behind the brunet before lowering himself to the ground. Kain placed his hands on the base of Jai's neck before pushing himself onto the dragon's back, tossing one of his legs over to the other side. "Ever ride a horse?" he asked as Jai stood. Alexis nodded, but everyone else just shook their heads. "Alexis has the most experience out of your guys then. Riding dragons is kind of like riding a horse. Keep balance and you won't fall off."

"But don't sit behind the wings," Karen added. "Or you'll get hit each time your dragon flaps." Yuuyake went over and stood by her master. "Best place to sit is right at the base of the neck, in front of the wings. And try to keep your legs out of the way of your dragon's feet. So they won't trip or break your leg. It's happened before, according to Kana. She knows a lot of things, and is the oldest dragon around. She hasn't let anyone on her back since her master died."

"Anyway," Kain broke in. "There isn't anything for you to grab onto to make sure you stay on your dragon's back, and unfortunately, we don't have any reins for them. So you're gonna need to stay balance or you'll fall off. If you want your dragon to lower to the ground so you can get on its back, pat its shoulder or something like that. They'll lower. Go ahead and try to get on their backs." The dragons didn't even have to be told to lower before their masters got onto their backs. "Jaden, you're leaning a little too far to the left. That'll throw Areno off balance if he turns. Alexis is good. Jesse's good. Syrus, scoot up a bit. You're a little close to the wing. Atticus's move back a little. Don't sit on the neck, just at the base. And Chazz is good." Karen, Tasuki, and Zane were already on their dragons.

"Think we should get them used to a walking dragon or think we should just let the dragons run?" Zane asked, motioning Shroud towards the gate a bit.

"Walking first would be better," Karen stated. "And if they can stay on balance long enough, we'll see how they can handle riding a running dragon. By the way, your hands are the way you steer your dragon. And I don't mean grab onto their neck or anything like that. Keep both hands on the lower part of your dragon's neck, like between your knees or somewhere around there. When you want your dragon to go forward, press your fingers into your dragon's skin. Turn left or right, pressed whichever side you want to go of your palm into the skin, and the same thing only with your wrist when you want your dragon to go back. Any questions? No? Good."

"Where to?" Zane asked as Shroud gave a small rumble from his chest, looking down the road a bit.

"Where do you think?" Kain asked with a small glint in his eyes. Zane smirked before the brunet looked at the others. "Try to keep up. You're not gonna get used to the walking first. You're gonna get used to riding a running dragon." He softly pressed his ankle into Jai's front legs before the white dragon gave a small snort, tossing his head a bit, and running past the group, towards the gate. He stopped when Kain told him to before the brunet turned around. "Come on!" he yelled out before all the dragons with their masters on their backs followed after.

The wind whistle past their ears and blew at their clothing. Kain was in front of the group with Tasuki next to him. Karen was to the group's left and Zane was to the right. Some people didn't even care that there were dragon running down the rode, but some people were shocked. Those people were the ones dressed in Duel Academy uniforms. Fortunately for Jaden and the others, the Duel Academy students didn't see them very well since they were more focused on the dragons. Jai made a sharp turn right, and the other dragons followed. A few of the GX crew nearly fell off. Mainly Syrus and Jaden.

Syrus would have fallen off, if it wasn't for the fact that he had a death grip on Hinode's neck. Hinode helped him get back on balance on her back. Jaden got back on balance without Areno's help. "So are seeing dragons running around all the time normal in Domino?" Atticus yelled over the window.

"Pretty much," Zane replied. "Ever since dragons were first discovered in Domino, seeing them run around as soon as the humans saw that they were no threat was normal. But that doesn't mean that they don't disguise themselves from time to time." Shroud gave a small growl, lifting his gaze from in front of him to the sky. This wasn't unnoticed by Zane. A bit curious, Zane looked up to see a dark dragon shaped figure flying above them before it disappeared over one of the buildings. "What was that?" he whispered, not heard by anyone other then the dragon he rode.

"**Someone who we cannot trust," **Shroud replied. Kain, hearing what Shroud said, turned around on Jai's back, wondering what the Rogue Shadow Dragon was talking about.

"What's up?" Tasuki asked, seeing Kain turn around. The brunet just shook his head before Jai took a left turn, skidding on the ground a little bit before he continued to run down the road. The younger teen knew that something was bothering Kain, but he wasn't going to ask again since the brunet didn't answer the first time. They weren't even riding for ten minutes until they were in a run-down part of Domino City before Jai suddenly stopped, his claws digging into the ground as his feet slid on the cracking cement road.

"Where are we?" Chazz asked as Kain, Karen, Tasuki, and Zane dismounted their dragons. Everyone else did as well.

"In a safe place," Kain replied, rubbing Jai's shoulder a little bit. **"There's a Black-Eye around. Can you find him?"**

"**It won't be easy, Kain,"** Jai replied. **"Shroud, Yuuyake, DA, you three come with me so we can figure out where that Black-Eye is." **The three dragons nodded before all four spread their wings and shot into the air.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked as he watched the four dragons disappear over the roof of the building.

"Don't worry about it, Sy," Zane replied, placing a hand on the shoulder of his younger brother. "Those four are just looking into something."

"Let's head in," Tasuki said as he opened up the door. A few of the GX crew were giving the red-head strange looks as he opened up the door, but those looks were washed away by surprise when they saw the inside of the building. The walls were painted black and blood red, looking a bit like a torture area, but Kain and the other three walked in like it was nothing, so everyone else followed as well.

"Well, well, well," a voice met everyone's ears. "What have we here? Is that Kain I see? Long time since the last time you walked in here, man."

"Hey, Aoshi," Kain greeted the nineteen-year-old leaning against the wall. His red and orange hair reached down to his shoulders, sticking out every now and then, as his bright silver eyes held an amusing look. He was bare-chest, his arms crossed over one another, as his legs covered with a pair of black slacks were crossed as well. What kind of startled Jaden and the rest of them was that his nails were claws and he had a pair of red wings with black leathery skin that connected each joint. "What's going on, man?"

"Nothing much," Aoshi replied, leaning away from the wall before he walked over to the group. "Got some new friends, I see. And they're the masters of the hatchlings?"

"Not so much of hatchlings anymore, are they?" Zane asked, looking at the dragons that were still with them and still in their largest size.

"Can't really say that they look it," Aoshi stated with a small shrug. "Hey, new comers. Name's Aoshi, leader of the Domino City Herd. We would have Shroud or Jikoru or even Kiashi as herd leader, but they declined and said that they would rather stay with their masters."

"So even Domino City has a herd of dragons around?" Alexis asked, looking around the large room, her eyes landing on different people.

"Look, Blondie, wherever you go, there's a herd. And it doesn't matter if you're a dragon or not, as long as you have one, the herd in your area would come out and help you whenever you need it. After all, dragons look after one another. It's how we've stayed alive after so long."

"Dragon history can come later, Aoshi," Kain said. "Right now, we're just going to hang here for a bit until Jai, Yuuyake, DA, and Shroud come back. **Shroud saw a Black-Eye and Jai sensed one as well. They're looking around to see if they can find it.** But other then that, it wouldn't hurt to catch up, would it?"

"Nah, it wouldn't hurt one bit. **Do you want me to send a few of the herd members out to see if they can find it as well?"**

"**I don't think that is necessary, Aoshi," **Zane spoke this time before the red-head nodded. The group that couldn't speak the dragon language still had no idea what was going on.

**Me: remember that the talking in bold is 'Dragon Tongue'. Anyway, ending the chapter here. review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: ok, I am back and posting a new chappie!!! Hope u like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

**Me: I also don't own the songs that will show up in this chapter or anytime in this story**

"Where did your brother and the other three go?" Chazz asked, sitting down next to Karen, who had Yuuyake on her shoulders. The four dragons that left had come back before Kain, Zane, Tasuki, and Jai had disappeared.

"Somewhere," Karen replied, rubbing Yuuyake's neck. "Those four feel like they're at home here since they can get away with a lot of crap and not get in trouble. But I have a pretty good clue what they're going to do."

"And what would that be?" Atticus asked, coming up with Alexis next to him. Their dragons were the size of huskies, walking behind the siblings. Muzai was the size of a cat, laying on Chazz's shoulders with her tail wrapped around his arm. Jaden and Jesse were on the other side of the room with Areno and Jurei, the size of German Shepard dogs laying on the ground behind them. Syrus was wondering around, trying to find Zane, with Hinode following after him, the same size as Syrus. Shroud was around somewhere, along with DA.

"You'll see," Yuuyake replied before Karen could. "Just don't be surprised by what you'll see them do."

"What are they about to do?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see," Karen repeated. "Can you get the other guys? They shouldn't be distracted enough to miss this."

"We'll go!" Itsu and Hayai volunteered at the same time before they ran off to get the others.

"Go ahead and sit down," the younger Kaiba child suggested. "They'll be on in a little bit."

"'On'?" the three repeated.

"You'll see," the brunette repeated again.

A loud boom of music suddenly filled the building before guitar playing was heard.

"_Memories consume, like opening the wounds._

_It's breaking me apart again._

_You all assume I'm safely in my room._

_Unless I try to start again._

_I don't want to be the one._

_The battles always choose._

'_Cause inside, _

_I realize that I'm the one confused."_

Then the lights suddenly came on with another loud bang of music, showing the four that disappeared earlier on a small stage, two holding a guitar each, then Tasuki at an electric piano, and Jai on drums.

"_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream!_

_I don't know why I instigate,_

_And say what I don't mean!_

_I don't how I got this way!_

_I know it's not alright!_

_So I'm breaking the habit! _

_I'm breaking the habit!_

_Tonight!"_

Kain was the one singing while playing the electric guitar in his hands. Zane wasn't far behind him, holding the other one, playing a few more notes.

"_Clutching my cure,_

_I tightly lock the door._

_I try to catch my breath again._

_I have much more,_

_Then anytime before._

_I have no options left again._

_I don't want to be the one._

_The battles always choose._

'_Cause inside, _

_I realize that I'm the one confused._

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream!_

_I don't know why I instigate,_

_And say what I don't mean!_

_I don't how I got this way!_

_I'll never be alright!_

_So I'm breaking the habit! _

_I'm breaking the habit!_

_Tonight!_

_I'll paint it on the walls!_

_Cause I don't want to fault!_

_I'll never fight again!_

_And this how it ends!_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream!_

_But now I have some clarity,_

_To show you what I mean!_

_I don't how I got this way!_

_I'll never be alright!_

_So I'm breaking the habit! _

_I'm breaking the habit!_

_I'm breaking the habit!_

_Tonight!"_

**(Me: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Don't own any songs. All the songs will pretty much be Linkin Park unless I say so.)**

The music and singing stopped after a little while. The GX group was shocked that Kain, Zane, Tasuki, and Jai had a small band of their own. And could actually sing! Everyone broke into an applause before the music actually finished playing. Then Tasuki started to play a few notes on his electric piano while Jai beat the drums slightly. A few notes later and Zane started to play the guitar loudly with Kain.

_Kain _**Zane**

"_Tired of being what you want me to be._

_Feeling so faithless._

_Lost under the surface._

_Don't know you're expecting of me._

_But under the pressure of walking in your shoes_.

**Caught in the under-toe.**

**Just caught in the under-toe.**

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

**Caught in the under-toe.**

**Just caught in the under-toe.**

_I've become so numb!_

_I can feel you there!_

_I've become so tight!_

_So much more aware!_

_I've becoming this!_

_All I want to do!_

_Is be more like me!_

_And be less like you!"_

_Jai_ **Tasuki**

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly._

_Afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything you thought I would be,_

_Is falling apart,_

_Right in front of you._

**Caught in the under-toe.**

**Just caught in the under-toe.**

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

**Caught in the under-toe.**

**Just caught in the under-toe.**

_And every second I waste_

_Is more then I can take!_

_I've become so numb!_

_I can feel you there!_

_I've become so tight!_

_So much more aware!_

_I've becoming this!_

_All I want to do!_

_Is be more like me!_

_And be less like you!_

_And I know,_

_I may end up failing too!_

_But I know,_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you!_

_I've become so numb!_

_I can feel you there!_

_I've become so tight!_

_So much more aware!_

_I've becoming this!_

_All I want to do!_

_Is be more like me!_

_And be less like you!_

_I've become so numb!_

_I can feel you there!_

**Tired of being what you want me to be.**

_I've become so numb!_

**I can feel you there!**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

**(Me: Numb by Linkin Park)**

Once again, everyone started to cheer and applaud the group. Kain turned around and looked at the others for a second, telling them something before looking back to the crowd. Tasuki started to play his electric piano again.

"_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds,_

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing with what is real!_

_There's something that's inside me,_

_That's pulls beneath the surface._

_Consuming._

_Confusing._

_This lack of self-control,_

_I fear is never ending._

_Controlling._

_I can't seem to find myself again,_

_My walls are closing in._

**Time to sense the confidence.**

**I'm convinced that**

**There's just too much pressure to take.**

_I felt this way before._

_So insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds,_

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing what is real!_

_There's comfort in my sleep_

_That's pulled itself upon me._

_Distracting._

_Reacting._

_Against my will, _

_I stand beside my own reflection._

_It's haunting,_

_How I can't seem to find myself again._

_My walls are closing in._

**Time to sense the confidence.**

**I'm convinced that**

**There's just too much pressure to take.**

_I felt this way before._

_So insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds,_

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing what is real!_

_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds,_

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing!_

_Confusing what is real!_

**There's something that's inside me,**

**That's pulls beneath the surface.**

**Consuming.**

_Confusing what is real!_

**This lack of self-control,**

**I fear is never ending.**

**Controlling.**

_Confusing what is real!__"_

**(Me: Crawling by Linkin Park.)**

The song's music played for a little while longer before everyone started to applaud once again. "How long have they been doing this?" Atticus asked, the only one who recovered from his shock enough to ask.

"About a year or two," Karen replied. "When Zane caught Tasuki, Kain, and Jai practicing. Then he joined in. Never really took him for much of a singer. Then we hear how he is and we're shocked. You should see the videos they created."

"How long have you guys known Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Since Zane was little," Yuuyake replied. "Karen and Kain grew up with him around like an older brother. Their mom just spoiled him rotten. She and Seto have known Zane since Kagome was just a month along with Kain. So pretty much, our entire lives."

"We felt kind of helpless when he went into his dark mood," Karen stated. "Kain was furious. Eventually, he couldn't handle 'Hell Kaiser' anymore and fought against him. Kain won the duel and beat some sense into Zane. Still, there wasn't much that the rest of us could do." She gave a small sigh, lowering her head slightly.

"Karen was absolutely broken," Shroud stated, coming up behind the group. "She used to have a crush on Zane, but learned that she didn't have a chance. Zane liked someone else."

"Okay, people," Kain spoke into the microphone. "Or should I say dragons and people?" The crowd gave a small laugh at that. "Anyway, I would like to call someone up here. Little sister, come on up here. Show off your singing talents!" The crowd cheered, chanting Karen's name to encourage her. She just smiled a little bit with a blush on her cheeks as she went up to the stage with Yuuyake after her. "Ok, which one?" Kain asked, whispering into his younger sister's ear.

"Haunted and then Truth Beneath the Rose," Karen replied.

"Got it," the brunet said as he backed away from the microphone. Karen grabbed it, breathing out slowly before the guys started to play their music.

Karen _**Yuuyake**_

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me.

Still can't find what keeps me here.

When all this time I've been so hollow inside.

_**I know you're still there.**_

Watching me!

Wanting me!

I can feel you pull me down!

Fearing you!

Knowing you.

I won't let you pull me down!

Hunting you, I can smell you.

Alive.

Your heart pounding my head.

Watching me!

Wanting me!

I can feel you pull me down!

Saving me!

Raping me!

Watching me!

--(Instrumental Break)--

_**Watching me!**_

_**Wanting me!**_

_**I can**_

Feel you pull me down!

_**Fearing you!**_

_**Knowing you!**_

I won't let you pull me down!"

**(Me: Haunted by Evanescence and 'Truth beneath the Rose' belongs to Within Temptation)**

The music faded while the crowd cheered before Tasuki started up on his piano quietly and gently, getting louder with each repeat. Then after four or five repeats, Jai joined in with drums. The vocalization last for a moment or two before stopping and then Karen started to sing.

"Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul.

No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name!

Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?

Pray with me so I will find the gate to heaven's door.

I believed it would justify the means.

It had a hold over me!

Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast.

It is the darker side of me!

_**Forgive me my sins.**_

The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen.

Forgive me for what I've been.

Forgive me my sins!

--(Vocalization)--

Pray for me cause I have lost my faith in holy wars.

Is paradise denied to me cause I can't take no more?

Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul?

All my virtues sacrificed, can heaven be so cruel?

I believed it would justify the means.

It had a hold over me.

_**Forgive me my sins.**_

Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast.

It is the darker side of me!

_**Forgive me my sins.**_

The veil of my dreams deceived what I have seen.

Forgive me what I have been.

Forgive me my sins!

I'm hoping, I'm praying.

I won't get lost between two worlds.

For all I have seen the truth lies in between.

Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done.

Now that I know the darkest side of me!

How can blood be our salvation?

And justify the pain that we have caused throughout the times?

Will I learn what's truly sacred?

Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?

--(Instrumental Break)--

Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast!

It is the darkest side of me!

_**Forgive me my sins.**_

The veil of my dreams deceived what I have seen!

Forgive me what I have been!

Forgive me my sins!"

The guys started to sing lowly in an incoherent language before they stopped and Tasuki continued to play softly. When he played the final note, everyone started to cheer and applaud.

**Me: ok, end of that chapter. My original idea was for Karen to be the only singer, but this one seemed better. Anyway, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Me: glad u ppl like that previous chapter

**Me: glad u ppl like that previous chapter!! Now u get the next 1!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

The day after Karen and Kain had sung, they all were back on the boat to Duel Academy. The dragons were in their small forms, hiding away so they wouldn't be seen, but everyone was hearing the other students talk about seeing dragons around Domino City. "Wonder how they would react when they hear about dragons being on Duel Academy Island," Jaden whispered to Jesse, who nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't take it too well, I think," Jesse replied. "Where's Areno?"

"DA took him with her. What about Jurei?"

"With Jai," Jesse said with a small shrug. "Who better to trust with our dragons then another dragon?"

"Yeah," Jaden sighed. "You know what? Kain said that there is someone out there after our dragons, but so far, there hasn't been any attacks on us. But Kain and the others seem more tense now that we're away from Domino City. I mean more then when then we first met them."

"Yeah, I've noticed, too. I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know. But with they way they are right now, I think that we're going to find out eventually. I just hope it doesn't mean anything too bad."

"There's something else on your mind, isn't there?" the blunet asked, turning his head to look at the shorter teen next to him. "Jaden?"

Jaden sighed softly, resting his head on his arms as he continued to watch Domino City shrink away in the distance. "I had a dream the morning before Zane came by and we met the others. I was in this dark cave or something and there were two dragons and someone else. I didn't see him. He was wearing a cloak. But one of the dragons had red eyes and the other had black. That's not what scared me. What scared me was that the red-eyed dragon, the Rogue, looked a lot like Areno. And he attacked me, tried to kill me. I didn't think anything of it because I thought that the Rogue dragon couldn't be Areno, but after hearing what Karen said about Rogues and Black-Eyes, I'm starting to doubt my thoughts about that dream."

"So you think the Rogue in your dream was Areno as a Rogue?"

"Yeah," Jaden sighed. "I just hope a dream was all it was." Around the corner, a cat-sized Areno stood, eavesdropping on the conversation, not believing what he just heard. There was no way he would ever attack Jaden! "I highly doubt that it would ever happen, but there's always that chance." The young red dragon's ears drooped as he lowered his head, turning around and walking away. He was glad when he heard Jaden say that he doubted Areno attacking him, but that part of there being a chance that he would depressed him.

"What has you so bummed out, Areno?" a female voice met his ears before he turned his head to see Hinode approaching him. "I've never seen you sad about anything. Heck, most of the time, you act like there is nothing in the world that can ever depress you."

"Guess that's because I thought there wasn't," Areno replied. "Why aren't you with Syrus?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Yuuyake about something. But don't think you're getting off the hook that easily!" She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before pulling him under something. She shushed him before he said anything as a few pairs of feet passed by their hiding spot. "If we stayed out in the open, we would have been found out," the young ice dragon stated. "Now, what has you so troubled?"

"I overheard Jaden and Jesse," the fire dragon replied. "Jaden said he had this dream that a Rogue attacked him, and he said that there were similarities between me and that Rogue. He thinks that the Rogue in his dream was me. He doubts that I would ever attack him, and I won't attack him even if my life depended on it! But he said that there's always a chance that I might."

"So you fear that you might attack Jaden if you ever turn into a Rogue?" Hinode asked, wanting to make sure if that was what the red dragon was saying. Areno nodded his head a little. "Areno, look, we all have masters. We've been waiting for hundreds of years just to even feel them near the eggs that we were in, but now, we have them. All six of us have our fears that we would one day cause our masters' harm, but we don't let it get to us. We do what we can to make sure that our masters are safe from harm."

"But what if we are the ones doing them harm?" Areno spoke, raising his head a little. "How do we know if we may ever turn into Rogues or Black-Eyes and attack any of them? We can't promise our sanity all the time, Hinode. We might lose it one day."

"Even if we do, there is something in our hearts that tells us not to attack our masters. Even if we are insane, even if we cannot feel that feeling right away, it will be there. And eventually, we will feel it and gain back our sanity. Hopefully, we will find that feeling through our insanity before we cause our masters harm."

"For one so young and fragile, you sure are wise," Areno said with a small chuckle.

"I am an ice dragon," Hinode pointed out. "Ice Dragons are normally the wisest of dragons. Just like Fire Dragons are the warriors, along with the Lightning Dragons. Earth Dragons as the peaceful ones. Water helps growth and Shadows help us realize our fears and help us get over them. All dragons play a part in both our world and in the human world. But sometimes, it takes a while before we realize our true roles."

"What is yours?"

"I do not know," Hinode replied, turning her head towards the blue water that the boat floated through. "But I do know this: my role so far is to protect Syrus from harm, as is your role to Jaden. There may be more, but there may be not. Just like to humans, a dragon won't know their role until a certain moment, the moment that they must realize it or it will be too late."

"If we ever turn Rogue, do you think we will still realize our roles before it is too late?"

"One never does know. If we are lucky, if we ever do turn Rogue, we will."

"I just hope we never turn into Rogues. I would never forgive myself if I caused Jaden harm."

"You won't," Hinode said, nuzzling her head with Areno's before she stepped away and walked off.

The fire dragon sighed softly, lowering to the ground before curling his tail towards his body and his neck over his leg, burying his face under his red wing as he closed his golden eyes, unconsciously drifting into sleep. When his eyes opened, everything seemed red like blood was covering his eyes. He heard a growl coming from his own throat as he looked down at the frightened form of Jaden. 'What's going on?' Areno thought.

"Attack and kill him," a sinister voice met his sensitive ears.

'I don't want to!' Then one of his front legs rose as he flexed out his claws. 'What? Why can't I stop? Why do I have no control over my body?!' His paw swung down, but before his black claws met Jaden's form, Areno jumped awake by the sound of Jaden's voice calling to him. "Huh?" Areno spoke, looking around.

"Areno!" Jaden's voice called out. "Areno! Where are you, buddy? Come on! We're back at Duel Academy!"

"I'm here!" Areno called out and he crawled out from his hiding spot and ran into the welcoming arms of his brunet master.

"Where were you?" Jaden asked, rubbing the fire dragon's spine a little bit.

"Sleeping under something," Areno replied, nuzzling his head into Jaden's chest as the young teen walked off the boat and met with the others at the Slifer Dorm.

"There you are, Jaden!' Jesse yelled out. "What took you so long?"

"Couldn't find Areno," the brunet replied. "Zane here, yet?"

"Nope," Kain replied. "He'll be here in about three to four hours. He needs to take care of something first. At least, that's what he told me anyway. Chill out. I don't even sense any Shadow Warriors around, not even a Rogue or Black-Eye dragon."

"Unlike in Domino," Karen whispered to her older brother, who nodded a bit.

"We still need to keep our senses aware," Yuuyake stated loud enough to be heard by everyone.

_Time skip!!_

Areno's ears perked up before his glazed over golden eyes opened. 'What's that sound?' he thought to himself as he stood on all fours and leapt off of the bed where Jaden was still sleeping. Hinode and Jurei jumped down as well, following the fire dragon out the door before all three leapt down from the top floor to the hard ground. Muzai had come out from Chazz's room as well, casually walking over to the three as Hayai and Itsu appeared from down the path. A large dragon appeared from the woods, a dark red one with strange black markings and deadly black eyes. 'A Black-Eye!'

The dragon turned and nudged its head towards the forest, walking into the dark woods as the six hatchlings followed after. 'Three days up,' Sendo thought to himself. 'Now you hatchlings belong to my master.'

_Morning!!_

"Hey, Jaden," Syrus's voice met the brunet's ears as Jaden felt someone shaking his shoulders. "Jaden! Wake up!"

"What's wrong, Sy?" Jaden asked, sitting up a little bit as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Jurei, Hinode, and Areno aren't in the room," Jesse replied. "Syrus and I woke up, and they were gone!"

"What?!" Jaden asked before he flipped his covered off of himself and got off of the bed. "What do you mean they're gone?!"

"They might just be hunting," Syrus said. "But then again, they would have been back by now. And they would never leave without telling us where they were going."

"Four dragons gone?!" Kain's voice met their ears before they looked over to the door where Kain stood with Jai on his shoulders.

"Four?" the three repeated.

"Muzai's missing, too," Karen spoke, appearing behind her brother. "And you better make that six. Zane just called. Itsu and Hayai are gone as well."

"Damn it!" Kain swore, hitting the door frame before he turned around and leapt off of the second floor, landing on both feet when he hit the ground. He knelt down as though he was inspecting something before Tasuki with DA on his shoulders came running down the dirt trail that lead to the Academy building. "These are their foot prints. Four of them, anyway."

"There's a couple more down the trail," Tasuki stated.

"Hey, guys!" Karen called out. "Look to your left!" Kain did as he was told before his eyes widened a bit. He stood up and walked over to the point where all six small dragon tracks met up, about three feet from a set of larger dragon tracks.

"The scent is that of a Black-Eye," DA stated after she leapt down from Tasuki's shoulders and sniffed at the footprints. "I think us being here didn't stop him from getting the hatchlings. They're already gone."

"Damn it!!" Kain loudly swore as he shot up from his crouching position. "We need to find them and get them back!! Now!!"

"Kain! Wait a minute!!" Karen yelled out. "We don't even know where they are!! Even if we follow these tracks, they might just lead to a dead end! They could have taken off flying or opened a portal to Dragon World!! The point is that we need to think about this before we jump into action!!"

"The time for thinking has already passed!" Kain snapped. "We had that time when the hatchlings were still here! Now is the time we take action!!"

"Which is exactly what he wants!!" Karen yelled once again. "If we just act, he will have the advantage!"

"He already has it!! He has the hatchlings, and he can easily turn them into Rogues or even worse - Black-Eyes!!"

"Knock it off!!" Tasuki finally snapped, breaking the siblings up. "Standing here yelling at each other isn't going to find them. Both of you are right! We do need to think about this since we don't know where the hatchlings are! But we also need to do something to find them and get them back! Yelling at each other doesn't help."

"Tasuki's right," Jesse agreed, approaching the three.

Kain sighed heavily before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and dialed a number before placing it to his ear. "Hey, man. He got the hatchlings," Kain spoke into the receiver. "We don't know if he's in Human or Dragon World, so I need you to go to Dragon World and take a look around there. See if you can find anything. If you do, call me back and let me know. Okay? Thanks, Aoshi."

"Shouldn't you call your parents and let them know?" Syrus asked.

"They already know thanks to Kiashi and Jikoru," Kain replied. "They're both probably already running around trying to find out where the hatchlings are."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Chazz asked, walking over to the small group.

"When Alexis, Atticus, and Zane get here, we're following these tracks and seeing if we can find anything."

"What if they end with a dead end?" Jaden asked.

"If a dragon opened a portal to the Dragon World," Yuuyake began to speak. "Then their scent would disappear where the tracks stop. If they took off flying, we might still have a chase to find them because the scent would still be around."

"Let's hope that they just went to Dragon World," Jai stated. "It would be slightly easier to find them there then if they took off. The wind would send their scents everywhere, making it hard to track them down. If their scents disappear, then we at least know that they are in Dragon World."

"Then let's get going," Zane's voice met their ears before the group turned around to see the blunet walking up to them with Shroud walking behind him and Alexis and Atticus walking next to him.

_Somewhere!!_

"I don't know why they even bothered," the cloaked figure spoke. "These hatchlings would have come into my hands anyway. It was inevitable. How are the hatchlings so far, Sendo?"

"All six are now Rogues and under your command, my master," Sendo replied, lowering his head in a bow. "But the fire dragon is showing signs of a Black-Eye."

"Then he shall stay here with us," the figure spoke. "The others shall be around to stop anyone who tries to ruin my plans. Soon the Dragon World will be all mine, filled with nothing but Rogues and Black-Eyes. And anyone who stands in my way shall end up dead."

"Of course, master," Sendo agreed.

"Bring me that fire dragon, Sendo." The red and black dragon nodded before he turned and walked out of the cavern. The figure pulled back his hood, revealing long stringy red hair with streaks of dark poison green. His deathly dark blue eyes showed nothing but hatred. He turned around when he heard a loud roar, seeing Sendo drag in the Fire Dragon, whose eyes burned with a red flame that seemed to refuse to go out. The spikes on his back were long and pointed, gleaming off the flames with a deep blood red, starting to leak black. His black claws were thicker, and not to mention sharper, digging into the cave's floor as Sendo pulled on the chain around the red dragon's neck.

With one final yank of the chain, the Fire Dragon lurched forward, landing on his stomach. Sendo dropped the chain from his mouth, placing his paw on it as soon as it hit the floor. "Young dragon," the man spoke. "Tell me, what is your name?" The Rogue growled loudly, refusing to speak. "I know you can speak, dragon. Now tell me your name." Another growl was all he received. "Stubborn, aren't you? Tell me this. How is it that you are already showing signs of a Black-Eye when you haven't been a Rogue for a single day? Answer me, dragon!"

"My name is Areno!" the Rogue roared out. "Now stop asking me questions! I do not know the answer to any of them!"

"At least you finally told me your name, Areno. For now on, I am your master."

"I already have a master, and his name is Jaden."

"Foolish little dragon. Your old master cannot control you, and he doesn't even want you."

"Lies!" Areno roared out before Sendo bit down on his neck, forcing him to the floor.

"Areno, I am the master of all Rogues and Black-Eyes. I am your new master, the one you obey for now on." He placed a hand over one of Areno's glowing red eyes, forcing Areno into closing it so that the man's skin didn't touch his eye. "I am your new master, and you shall do as I command!" Areno gave out a loud painful roar as the man dug his nails into Areno's skin. Red blood slowly fell from the wounds of the claw-like nails that circled his eyes before a strange black tattoo formed on his eye. The fire dragon thrashed, trying to get away from the man, until eventually, his body stilled. "Who is your master now?"

"You are," Areno's still voice spoke before the man removed his hand to reveal Areno's glazed over eyes.

"Release him, Sendo." The Black-Eye let go of Areno's neck, stepping back a bit before the fire dragon stood on all fours. "Good. And do not forget it. Sendo, take him back to the others." The red and black dragon nodded before he nudged his head towards the entrance of the cave and Areno followed him out. The man chuckled darkly. "Soon, both worlds shall be mine to command. Human and Dragon alike will learn to fear the name Shikaku."

**Me: now we have a name and he hatchlings r gone, not to mention Areno has just been brainwashed. So what shall happen next? U shall only no if u review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Me: ok, since I got sum review, u ppl get the next chapter

**Me: ok, since I got sum review, u ppl get the next chapter. We shall c if the gang has found any trace of the hatchlings.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

"And the scent ends here," Jai stated, raising his head. "It doesn't lead anywhere else, so now we know which world they are in. But Dragon World is just as big as the Human World, and that's not to mention all the different regions that we need to check just to find the young ones."

"How many regions can there be?" Jaden asked.

"One for each breed of dragon," Kain casually replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "But he might send each of them to their own region to start the take over from there. Meaning Hinode would probably be found in the Ice Region, Muzai in the Shadow Region, Itsu in the Water, Hayai in the Earth, Jurei in the Light, and Areno probably in the Fire."

"Would the Fire Region have any mountains in it?" Jaden asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kain replied with his own question, turning around to look at the brunet. "Jaden, if you have any clue, now would be a good time to tell us. If you hide anything from us, it would just make it harder to find the hatchlings."

"Just a dream I had before," the shorter duelist replied. "I was in a mountain with lots of steam, and there was someone in there with me. Two out of the three were dragons, one I didn't know, but the other I think was a Rogue Areno. The third person had a cloak on. The only thing I remember of that dream would be that and Areno attacking me."

"And you didn't bother telling us this before why?"

"I didn't think much of it."

"If you told us that before, we could have gotten rid of that guy before he took the hatchlings!"

"Kain!" Karen snapped. "Leave Jaden alone. He doesn't understand the way dreams sometimes work as visions of past, present, or future. He's probably never had them before. Don't snap just because there are some things he doesn't understand."

Kain scoffed, turning towards his dragon before speaking to the White Fire. "Thanks, Karen," Jaden said.

"Don't bother," Karen replied. "I just got a little tired of him snapping at everyone." She looked towards her brother and his dragon before the air started to pick up around the group and a small vortex was formed. "That's the portal," she spoke as Kain and Jai walked through. "Come on. We need to go in before it closes." Tasuki and DA went through before Jaden and Jesse, then Syrus and Atticus, then Chazz and Alexis, then Zane and Shroud, and finally Karen and Yuuyake, the portal closing behind the last two.

"Whoa," the GX crew breathed out, looking around the surrounding area that looked a lot like a beach on an island.

"Water Region," Kain stated as he mounted his white dragon. "Jai and I will take a look around in case there's something around. Itsu may or may not be here, but if he is, he will most likely be a Rogue." He pressed his ankles into Jai's leg before the dragon took off with his master.

"What does he mean 'most likely will be a Rogue'?" Alexis asked, looking over to Karen.

"The one who has your hatchlings will turn them into Rogues," Zane replied before the brunet girl could. "That way, it would be easier for him to control them. They would listen to only him because they would be brainwashed into thinking he was their master instead of you six. Meaning, even if we do find your dragons, they will attack you because they won't know that you are their master."

"So they'll actually attack us?!" Syrus nearly yelled.

"They won't know it at the time," Tasuki pointed out. "Remember, they're brainwashed, most likely."

"So what do we do when we find them?" Atticus asked, his fingers tracing around the dragon pendant that hung under his yin pendant that Zane gave him.

"Fight them and knock them out," Shroud bluntly said. "And if we have to, we'll kill them."

"Kill them?!" came six voices in a yell.

"That's a last resort! If we cannot calm them down and have no other way of snapping them out of it, we will have to kill them before they kill us!"

"You never said anything about killing them!" Chazz yelled, pointing accusingly at the Rogue Shadow Dragon. "None of you did!"

"Chazz," Karen softly spoke. "It's only if we must. And it would be not only for our safety, but for the safety of many more. If we let him control those hatchlings and if we don't kill them when we can't snap them out of it, then we'll just be allowing them to harm many more and to take our own lives." Chazz growled a bit before snapping his head another direction.

"Um, Karen?" Alexis spoke. "What's that?" the blonde finished her question as she pointed out to the water where something that looked like a couple of horns was shooting towards them from a distance.

"Step away from the water," Zane stated when he saw the look in Karen's eyes. "It's Itsu."

"How can you tell?" Jaden asked.

"Because normal water dragons have fins, not horns." As soon as the words left his mouth, a large dark blue dragon with glowing red eyes shot from the water. Saliva dripped from the fangs as the dragon opened its mouth to make the growl in its throat louder. There were even a couple of claws on the wings and the spikes on the dragon's body were a deep midnight black.

"Itsu?" Alexis softly called to the dragon.

"Don't call him," Yuuyake said as she stepped forward, spreading her wings as she showed off her fangs, growling loudly as well. DA stepped forwards as well as Shroud, both in the same position as Yuuyake. The three circled Itsu, who was watching them with his deadly red eyes, moving his head from time to time to make sure that none of the three tried a sneak attack on him. "Back away," the black dragon spoke to the group of humans. Zane, Karen, and Tasuki had to get the GX crew to back up before Itsu tried to lung at them. Shroud quickly bit down on the water dragon's neck before pulling the dragon away from the humans. Yuuyake leapt onto the dragon's back, biting down into the base of Itsu's neck before Shroud released the blue dragon, who threw his head back and let out a painful roar, standing on his hind legs. Yuuyake fell off, ripping the flesh of the water dragon's neck since she still had a grip on him before he threw himself back.

Blood dripped down from his slightly torn neck and down his shoulders before Itsu tried to lung towards the humans again, but DA got in the way this time. She stood on her hind legs before knocking the blue dragon into the sandy ground, causing a small dust cloud to rise up from the impact. In the distance, Jai and Kain turned around, seeing the small dust cloud before they took off running back towards the group. Shroud roared loudly as he charged towards the Rogue Water Dragon, biting down on Itsu's neck once again, but this time, dug his claws into the flesh. Itsu yelped loudly, his front legs scratching at Shroud's shoulder to get the dragon to let him go. Eventually, Shroud's fangs slipped loose when Itsu yanked his head back, creating more wounds on his neck. Itsu roared loudly towards the three dragons that surrounded him. "Kain, come on," Tasuki whispered to himself. "I know you can see this wherever you are."

"Itsu!" Alexis cried out. "Stop it!" Her cries fell on deaf ears to the dragon, who just swayed his tail before latching his jaws onto DA's neck. When he let go, he let out a painful roar before a white blur tackled his side. Itsu fell to the ground, sliding a bit before standing again. Jai had joined in.

"Where's Kain?" Tasuki asked, looking around the surrounding area, but his vision snapped towards Itsu when the water dragon let out another fierce, but painful, roar. A black object that everyone recognized as Kain's whip wrapped around Itsu's horns before the dragon turned around, trying to reach his back where Kain stood, his sword between his feet and piercing Itsu's skin between the dragon's wings. Kain held onto both ends of the whip before typing them to the hilt of his sword and leaping off of the dragon. Itsu yelped loudly when he tried to move his head forward, but the whip attached to both his horns and sword made the weapon in his back tear away some of his skin.

"Zane!" Kain yelled out. "Dark Strike!" The blunet nodded before he drew both his swords, crossing the blade over each other like an X before they started to give off a faint glow. "Aim at his chest!" Zane nodded before he swung the swords down, sliding the blades against each other as a black glowing X shot towards Itsu, hitting him on the chest. A black X cut formed on Itsu's chest before the Rogue Water Dragon fell to the ground. Kain sighed heavily before he walked over to the dragon, removing his sword and whip from the dragon's body.

"He's not dead, is he?" Alexis asked, sitting in front of Itsu's head, softly stroking the dragon's snout.

"No," Kain replied. "Just unconscious. That's what Dark Strike will do to a dragon if it hits the dragon's chest. It just knocks them out. The chest is the part of the dragon where the skin is thickest so that the heart has better protection. The shock from the attack will stun a dragon before the dragon fall unconscious. Hit anywhere else, like on the back for example, there's a low chance of the dragon surviving. So relax. He's still alive. I can't guarantee that he'll be back to normal when he wakes up, though. But right now, we need to get a move on and find the other five."

"What about Itsu?"

"We can't carry him," Shroud replied this time. "A dragon can only change its own size, not another's."

Alexis was silent for a moment, still softly stroking the dragon's snout. "I'll stay here," she finally spoke.

"No," Kain strictly said. "There are other dragons around here, and you are near a Rogue."

"I refuse to leave him here by himself!"

"No!"

"Kain," Karen spoke. "She's just like you with Jai. She's worried about Itsu. So let her stay here if she wants. She just wants to make sure her dragon is alright."

"Fine," Kain scoffed as he sheathed his sword. "When he wakes up, he might still be a Rogue. Then again, he might not. When he awakens, get on his back and come after us. Even if he is a Rogue when he wakes up, he will know that you are his master and not attack you." Alexis nodded in understanding. "Then let's get going."

_Somewhere_

"One down, but still five to go," Shikaku spoke as Sendo walked into the cavern with Areno behind him. "I must admit that Itsu is probably the weakest out of the lot, so of course he would be out first. But it will take him forever to awaken once again. And even then, he shall still be a Rogue and under my control."

"Master," Sendo called to the red-headed man. "Even if Itsu is the weakest of the hatchlings, he shouldn't have been that easy to take down. There is something about those blades that the blue-haired human has."

"Then kill him. Without his blades, the others might as well have a hard time. Now, let's check in with Hayai for a while, shall we?"

_Forest Region_

"Man, anyone could get lost in here," Chazz stated, looking around the surrounding forest. "Where are we?"

"Forest Region," Karen replied. "Kain, do you really think Hayai will be around here?"

"Itsu is a water dragon and he was found in the Water Region," the older Kaiba sibling pointed out. "So there's a chance that the others will be in the regions that belong to the breed of dragon that they are. Hey, Atticus!" Kain called out towards the back of the group, where Zane and Atticus walked side by side. The older brunet teen looked up. "Don't bother trying to pull the same stuff your sister did. Calling to your dragon when it is a Rogue and brainwashed isn't going to help. If anything, you're just calling Hayai to you to attack you."

"You really should just ignore him," Zane stated, bumping his arm against Atticus's. "He's just in a bit of a bad mood right now."

"I know," Atticus sadly replied, lowering his head so that his bangs shadowed over his eyes. "It's kind of weird how much of a turn things have taken. Just a few weeks ago, everything was normal, then we find Hayai and the others, see you again and meet Kain and those other two, and just a couple days ago, we were in Domino City having the time of our lives. But now, here we are in a different world looking for our missing dragons. And not to mention our numbers just lessened by one because Lexi wanted to stay behind with Itsu."

"Remember what Kain said when you first met him? Your life and theirs took a dramatic turn. Things aren't going to be normal for you and them anymore, Atticus. It'll be close enough when we get the dragons back and get rid of the one who took them, but your lives won't ever been the same again. Not as long as you have Hayai." He heard the brunet next to him give a small sigh. "Let me ask you something Atticus."

"What?"

"If you could, would you get rid of Hayai?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, most with dragons would want their lives back to normal without the dragon that chose them for their master. So, would you get rid of Hayai if you could?"

"No. Life just kind of felt boring, the same thing every day. But when I got Hayai, every day was a new surprise for me. I would never get rid of Hayai."

Zane closed his eyes, giving a small nod of his head. "You already have a bond with her. Maybe that bond would help her snap out of her insanity if she is a Rogue. I'm going to tell you something that Kain hasn't told anyone else. Mostly because sometimes it doesn't work and he doesn't want you guys to end up dead."

"What is it?" Atticus asked, curious as to what Zane was talking about.

"It's happened plenty of times with Jai and Kain, even with DA and Tasuki, and Yuuyake and Karen. Rarely ever happens with me and Shroud. When a dragon smells the blood of its master, it depends on what stage the dragon is in for the effects. If the dragon is normal, well then it turns Rogue and kills whoever causes its master harm. When it's a Rogue dragon, sometimes it helps snap the dragon out of insanity. They can't stand the scent of their master's blood."

"Why?"

"Because they feel that they failed their duty as protecting their human masters."

"Hey, guys!" Tasuki called out to the two. "You better hurry up or you'll be left behind!"

Zane and Atticus blinked a bit, finally realizing how far behind the group they were before the sped up the pace. "So if Hayai is a Rogue, all I have to do is make myself bleed to get her to calm down?" Atticus asked.

"It may or may not work," Zane stated. "Sometimes, the master ends up dead because the dragon couldn't stand the scent. Too much of it makes the dragon think that their master will die and they can do nothing about it." Atticus's eyelids drooped down a bit, thinking over what Zane had just told him.

"Why tell only me? Why not the others too?"

"I don't really know," the blunet replied. "I guess it's because I don't want to see you depressed like you already are. Seeing you depressed depresses me."

"Is that so?"

"Atticus, we've been friends for a really long time. Remember that."

Atticus nodded a bit before giving another small sigh. "Hey, Zane? Can you answer something for me?" Zane sent a glance towards the brunet, showing that he was paying attention. "Some of us won't make it out of here alive, will we?"

Zane sighed this time. "For every great fight to defend one world or another, there is a life lost. It's always been that way. Some of us may make it, and some may not. Who really knows? If we're all lucky and stick together, watch each others backs, we'll all make it out of here alive."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Atticus said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, aren't I always reassuring you anyway?" Zane asked with a small chuckle before Atticus laughed lightly.

"Guys, I smell blood," DA stated, stopping in her tracks before everyone looked at her.

"Same here," Jai spoke, sniffing at the air a little.

"There's also another scent," Shroud stated, standing on his hind legs as he sniffed at the air as well.

"Smells like Hayai," Yuuyake said, lowering her head to the ground before she walked on, but Jai stopped her.

"You stay here and I'll check it out," the white dragon said in a stern commanding tone before he turned and walked off towards the scent. Not long after, Jai's roars were heard before Kain knelt down to one of his knees, grunting a bit in pain. The brunet snapped to his feet before he sprinted off towards the direction that his dragon went, ignoring the yells that his sister was giving him. All Kain wanted to do right now was get to his dragon.

**Me: ok, ending the chapter here. Now review!! Or u will never get the next chapter!! –evil laughter-**


	15. Chapter 15

Me: and once again, I present 2 u readers the new chapter

**Me: and once again, I present 2 u readers the new chapter!! What r u doing reading this note? Read the chapter!! Ignore the black note at the top!!**

…

**Me: u no u'r just wasting your reading time reading this note, right?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

"You stay here and I'll check it out," Jai spoke to his younger sister before he turned and walked off. The scent of the blood in the air was thick, filling his nose even if he didn't want to track the scent. When he stopped, he saw something that he wasn't really expecting. Jai sighed softly as he approached the torn body of another dragon. "Poor thing," he whispered to himself. "A Rogue must have done this. No Normal Dragon could ever tear another apart like this."

"How very observant," a female voice spoke behind Jai before the white dragon snapped around, growling loudly, but his golden eyes widened when he saw who was there. Hayai, only as a Rogue. She developed spikes trailing down her spine and the once green vine marks that were on her legs were now black and looked more like dead vines then living ones. "What's wrong, Jai? Surprised to see me?" she asked, licking away the blood that was on her lips. "Sorry for the mess. I got a bit hungry." Jai just kept growling. "What? No 'Hello, Hayai. How are you?' That really hurts right here, Jai. Right on my heart."

"What have you done? Where are the others?"

"Simple. I got hungry, and I fed," she replied, looking over to the torn dragon body behind Jai. "I guess I shouldn't have been so messy with my food, but its fun to play with food. As for the others, Itsu and I were the only ones that Master Shikaku allowed out. The rest of us are in the Shadow Region, near the Death Mountains. You know the place I'm talking about. The place where all Rogues and Black-Eyes live."

"I know of the Death Mountains," Jai growled out. "What I can't believe is that you out of all of the hatchlings have killed another dragon and eaten its flesh!"

"Enough chat," Hayai said, her red eyes narrowing. "Itsu and I are merely messengers. We were supposed to tell you where the others were, and now, I have done so. So if you will excuse me."

"You're not going anywhere!" Jai roared out, charging towards the Earth Dragon. Hayai's eyes gave a slight glow before a spike of earth shot from the ground and pierced Jai's legs. The white dragon roared out in pain, gritting his teeth as he tried to get his leg off of the earth spike.

"You know that the more you struggle, the deeper that spike goes," Hayai boredly stated. "Now I must leave and return to my master."

"Atticus is your master, Hayai! Did you forget?!"

"Atticus? Who is that? I know no one that has that name!"

"Hayai, Atticus is your master. You know that! He was the one who held your egg, the one who hatched you! You chose him for your master! Whoever the hell Shikaku is, he is not your master! Atticus is!"

"Silence!" Hayai roared as another earth spike shot from the ground, this one piercing one of Jai's front legs before Kain shot from the surrounding woods. "I know no one named Atticus! Shikaku is my master!"

"No he is not! Hayai, you know the name of your real master!"

"Yeah, his name's Shikaku."

"Now we know the name of the guy who took the hatchlings," Zane stated, about to draw out his swords, but Karen stopped him as Kain stopped running, now standing next to his dragon. "What?"

"Some Rogues can be talked out of it," Karen stated. "And some can't. If Jai can talk some sense into Hayai, then we won't have to fight her. But if he can't, then we can step in, even though we will be at a disadvantage." Atticus watched his dragon crouch down to the ground, growling loudly when she saw Kain draw his own sword before Jai stopped him from doing anything.

"Hayai, look over there," Jai spoke, looking towards the group. Hayai scoffed, but did so anyway. "The tallest brunet. That's Atticus, your real master. Do you not recognize him?"

"Nope," Hayai scoffed once again. "None of them look familiar to me. Now why don't you just shut up and drop dead."

Jai sighed, lowering his head slightly. "You know as well as I do that ever dragon has that urge to protect their real master, even if they are brainwashed. So if I attacked Atticus, would you defend him?"

"A total stranger? Yeah right."

The white dragon snorted before he called out, "Hey, Atticus. Don't hold this against me!" Before the brunet could even reply, Jai shot white fire from his mouth, directed towards the group. Most of them were wide-eyed, but not Karen, Zane, or Tasuki. A brown and black blur was seen before the white fire shot was deflected. "Told you. Every dragon defends their true master."

"What just happened?" Syrus asked from his spot behind his older brother.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Atticus spoke, getting over the shock of nearly being attacked after the earth spikes yanked themselves out of Jai's bleeding legs.

"Simple, I defended you, Atticus," Hayai replied, turning around. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the surprised look on her master's face.

"You're still Rogue," Shroud pointed out.

"Funny. I feel sane."

"Jai knew that attacking Atticus would most likely snap some sense into Hayai," Karen stated. "So he did so. And Hayai, though brainwashed, had the urge to defend, which she did. Jai knew that she would. But sometimes, you have to bleed or be put in danger for a brainwashed Rogue dragon to snap out of it."

"Zane told me about the bleeding thing," Atticus stated as Hayai nuzzled his head with her snout. "The part of being attacked by someone else just to snap her out of it, he didn't tell me."

"Sorry," Zane apologized. "It's probably entered my mind then left before I could read the message."

"Speaking of messages," Jai spoke, limping over with Kain next to him. "Itsu and Hayai were supposed to be Shikaku's messengers. They were supposed to tell us where the others are then go there themselves."

"I think Itsu forgot about that or something since he attacked us!" Chazz pointed out.

"Hayai didn't," the white dragon stated. "The rest of them are in the Shadow Region, near Rogue Mountains."

"I don't like the name of those mountains," Syrus squeaked, hiding even more behind the taller blunet.

"It's the true homeland of Rogues and Black-Eyes," DA pointed out. "Trust me. Been there once. Mainly because it was the only place where I was welcomed. But no one ever trespasses in the Rogue Mountains unless they are Rogue or Black-Eye or outcast."

Kain's eyes narrowed a bit before looking at Hayai, who still seemed like a Rogue. "Atticus, we don't know if anymore Rogues will show up. If you want to stay with Alexis for her safety, we won't stop you. For the exception of her bow and arrows, she has no protection, especially since Itsu is unconscious and won't wake up for a long time." Atticus nodded a bit before mounting his dragon. "Keep an eye out," Kain said before Hayai ran off with her master on her back. "Looks like we're going to be heading towards your old home Shroud," the brunet stated, looking over to the black dragon.

Shroud snorted a bit. "We will need rides for the others," he stated.

_Rogue Mountains!!_

"Four young hatchlings, all Rogues, but one turning into a Black-Eye," Shikaku gleefully stated, tapping his fingertips together. "The younger the Rogue, the more dangerous it is. They will be lucky to get past the first one before they get here. Hell, their numbers would most likely decrease greatly." He turned around, looking at both Areno and Sendo. "Areno, if those humans get here, kill them. Every last one of them. Understood?" The fire dragon nodded, lowering his head a little bit in a slight bow. "Good. Inform the others not to go easy on them." Not even allowing any sign of acknowledgement, Areno stood and left the cavern.

"Shall I go to the borders, Master?" Sendo asked.

"Yes. Take Muzai with you. After all, the darker the area, the stronger she is."

_Borders of Rogue Mountains!!_

"This is something we cannot ignore!" a large forest green dragon with paws a darker shade and glowing gold eyes. "Kana! There must be something that you have seen that can prevent anything from happening to our world and the Human World!"

"Bysu," a light blue dragon with pure white eyes softly spoke in a level tone. "You know that a dragon my age can see into the future at the price of losing my sight, and I have lived since the Elders. Trust my judgment when I say this: there is nothing we can do. We may only expect the Guardians to know what to do."

"We are the Elementals!" a dark red dragon fiercely roar, digging his black claws into the dark earth under his feet as his bright red, nearly yellow, eyes glared at the light blue dragon. "Others of our breeds depend on us to protect them! Why wait for someone that may never show up in our lifetimes?!"

"I have seen many things, Akin, Elemental of Fire," Kana softly spoke again, not a bit shaken from Akin's deadly aura radiating off of the red dragon. "Rogues and Black-Eyes in the Human World, and many more problems here. The Guardians of our worlds will appear sometime soon. I have seen it. For now, we must help the ones who will help us."

"And where are these ones to help us?" a crystal-like dragon with bright snow white eyes asked.

"They are in Bysu's territory," Kana replied, looking over to the green dragon. "I trust you will take well care of them, Bysu, Elemental of the Forest."

Bysu growled lightly. "I will take care of them while they are in my territory," he stated. "But once I get to the Light Region, I shall hand them over to Awai. Do you disagree, Awai?" Bysu asked, looking over to a yellow dragon with bright blue eyes. A thin mane trailed down from the top of her head, some of the hair hanging over her eyes, all the way to her tail.

"I see no problem with taking them from you, Bysu," Awai replied. "But as soon as I reach the Realm of Ice, Lia shall watch after them."

Another dragon that seemed made of ice with blue paws, same as the tip of her tail, and golden eyes that shined mischievously. "I'll take them through the Ice Region without any problems!" Lia chirped. "But only until the borders of my land. Akin's is closest, but I don't know how he would take it having to watch after some humans."

"With Akin, it depends on who the humans are," Kana stated.

"Well then, Sprit Elemental, who are the humans?" Akin growled out, lowering his head as he bared his fangs.

"There is no use of baring fangs, Akin," Kana stated. "I may not see, but in my mind, I see you threatening me. A very unwise decision. As for the humans, four of the ones still traveling are the masters of the hatchlings. The other two masters are with their own hatchlings, Hayai and Itsu. The other humans with them are Kain, Karen, and Zane."

"I shall lead them through the Fire Region then," Akin said, standing straight. "Then you, Hatori, Elemental of Water, shall take them from my hands."

An ocean blue dragon with deep blue eyes nodded his head. "Since my region is not too far from here, I shall lead them to this place. I will stay around no longer then necessary."

"They have already traveled through the Water Region," Kana pointed out. "That is where they left one behind, who chose to stay behind with her hatchling, Itsu of the Water."

"They stayed on land, not in the water," Hatori stated. "Through the water is the closest way into the Dark Pool, closer to the border then where we are now. Then I will take my leave and they will have to fend for themselves. They should be thankful that they have the Elemental of Shadows with them."

"Shroud has shared his heart," Lia pointed out. "He can't take risk anymore because if he gains a wound, so will his master. A normal injury such as a couple slash marks on a dragon can be fatal to a human. Shroud knows that."

"But his human is stubborn," Bysu spoke. "Shroud has gained injuries that should have killed his master when he got them, but his master still stood. Zane can take many things."

"So can Kain and Karen," Akin stated. "But all three of them have limits, and we don't even know how strong the other humans are."

"We shall help them anyway we can," the Spirit Elemental softly spoke once again. "Even if we must watch from a distance." She turned and started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Lady Kana?" Awai asked.

"I see many deaths will happen during this battle for our worlds," Kana replied, still walking away. "And these deaths I see are not to happen for many years. I am going to the other Spirits and revive any who shall lose their life in this great battle." The other dragons nodded before flying off in blurs of colors.

_Forest Region!!_

"Are you sure we should have let them go like that?" Jaden asked. "What if they're attacked?"

"Even if Itsu is unconscious, they have Hayai, and at least Atticus has his weapons, the concealed ones anyway," Kain replied. "And Hayai may look like a Rogue and have the strength of one, but her mind is that of a normal sane dragon. They'll be fine. It's us we need to worry about since we don't know if there are any Rogues around here or anywhere close by or not."

Suddenly, the wind harshly picked up, causing everyone to raise their arms to block their eyes from dirt and leave that were flying in the air. It whistled loudly as it passed by their ears. Leaves on trees circled around them before blowing away, going higher into the sky. There was a low rumble and a nearly silent thud before the wind stopped and the group lowered their arms. "Is it a Rogue?" Syrus, who was hiding behind Zane, asked.

"Nope, and it's not a normal," Kain replied in a happy tone as he approached the large green dragon. "Wasn't really expecting an Elemental to show up, Bysu," the brunet stated as he patted Bysu's neck. "Everyone, meet one of the strongest dragons you'll ever meet: Bysu, Elemental of the Forest." Jai, Yuuyake, and DA lowered their heads in slightly bows as Shroud just nodded towards the green dragon. Zane, Tasuki, and Karen gave a small head-bow as well.

Everyone else was just confused. "Elemental?" Chazz asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The strongest of each dragon breed are known as the Elementals," Karen explained. "There is one for every Region. Kana, the Spirit Elemental, is the strongest of them all and has been around longer then any living dragon. She's been alive since the Elders were born. Heck, she practically is an Elder."

"What do you mean by Elder?" Syrus asked, appearing from behind his older brother.

"One of the First Born Dragons, duh," Kain replied. "Anyway, what does an Elemental seek from us?" he asked, looking up at Bysu's towering form.

"We know of what you seek," the green dragon replied. "And we know the location. Kana called a meeting and we all agreed to help you get there in great haste."

"Four of us have no dragon to ride," Kain pointed out, looking over his shoulder towards Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, and Syrus. "We can attempt to carry one more each, but they are not used to our dragons as they are their own."

"Then allow some help to be summoned," Bysu stated before he threw back his head and roared loudly. Not long after, four more dragons appeared out of the surrounding green. Bysu turned to them before speaking. "These humans are the master of the hatchlings that are now being controlled to take over our world and the Human World. They mean us no harm, but we must get them to their dragons quickly. They shall ride upon your backs until we reach the Light Region." The four dragons nodded before kneeling down.

"Go ahead and get on them," Kain said as he mounted Jai while Zane, Karen, and Tasuki mounted their own dragons.

"To the Light Region is as far as you shall take us?" Shroud asked, walking up to the green dragon.

"It was our agreement," Bysu replied. "From there, Awai will leave you in the hands of Lia, who will lead you until you get to Akin, and he shall hand you over to Hatori of the Water. Then he shall lead you into the entrance to the Dark Pool. There, he will leave you at Rogue Mountains. You should be able to find your way their on your own, Shroud. After all, you are the Elemental of Shadows. The Shadow Region is your home, and the Rogue Mountains are in your region. Do not try to convince me to take you farther then that."

"When it comes to you, convincing is a waste of breath."

Bysu growled lowly before he turned. "You stay close to me," he commanded. "If my form is lost from your sight, then head towards the Light Region. We all know where it is, though we prefer not to trespass." He spread his wings before shooting up from the ground and into the air. The others followed after.

**Me: I think that's enough of this chapter. Review or u shall never see the next!! –evil laugh- sorry, hyper…**


	16. Chapter 16

Me: new reviews

**Me: new reviews! New chapter! Can this day get any better?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wind whistled loudly past their ears while they used their arms to block the wind from harming their eyes. Others had their heads bent down so they could still see a little bit and not allow a lot of wind to hurt their eyes. The only ones who didn't seem to have been fazed by the wind striking them were the running dragons that they rode. "Just how large are these regions?" Jaden yelled out over the rushing wind.

"Each region homes a breed of dragon," Kain yelled out in response. "And there are hundred, thousands, of dragons for each breed. Forest Region is the most populated, though. It's pretty huge."

"Think we've found out that last part by ourselves!" Chazz stated.

"Be silent," Bysu growled. "Or unfriendly ears will know we are here." There were many twist and turns on the path towards the Light Region, probably meant to confuse any followers that there possibly were. Bysu kept looking to the skies, growling lowly to the other dragons afterwards. Eventually, the group stopped.

"Are we going to have to go through that for all the regions we're going through?" Jesse asked, trying to ignore the growl he was getting from the dragon.

"If the Elementals are helping us, then yes," Yuuyake replied. "By the way, Jesse, as for the rest of you, you guys better get off of those dragons before you're thrown off." They did as they were told, finally realizing what the dragons were growling about.

"We have reached the boundaries of the Forest Region," Bysu stated. "I shall take you no further."

Kain stepped forth towards the large green dragon before curling one of his hands into a fist, raising it to his chest, and giving a small bow. "We thank you for your assistance," the brunet spoke. "If there would be anything we can do for repayment."

"There is only one thing I ask," Bysu replied. "Defeat and kill the one who threatens our world and restore the sanity of the hatchlings in his hands."

"That was what we were already planning, Bysu," Shroud stated. "If we require more assistance-"

"Do not call to the forest, Shroud," Bysu growled. "We Elementals agreed to help the humans get to the Rogue Mountains, nothing more and nothing less. This battle is a battle that the humans must fight for their world and for their hatchlings. The rest of us shall stay as far away as we can. This is not our fight, but theirs," he added, looking down at the humans of the group. He gave a small bow of his head towards the large shadow dragon. "We shall take out leave now. Awai of the Light shall meet with you shortly and lead you through her lands. You should be in Light Territory within ten minutes of walking north. Good-bye and good luck."

The group nodded before Bysu walked off into the forest with the other dragons following after him. "Come on," Kain spoke, breaking the silence. "The soon we get to Awai, the sooner we can get your dragons back." Just like Bysu said, within ten minutes, the surrounding area started to change. The forest grew thinner as dark clouds started to form above.

"I thought he said 'Awai of the Light'," Syrus stated in a shaking voice when he heard a loud rumble of thunder.

"She's a Lightning Dragon, like Jurei," Karen replied before her brother could say anything. "Any dragon you hear that call themselves 'Light Dragons' are really Lightning Dragons. Light is just a shorter name."

"So this isn't exactly a Light Region?" Jaden asked. "It's more of a Lightning Region?"

"That would explain the storm clouds," Chazz stated, looking up at the dark sky before a large shot of lightning shot from the dark clouds, landing right in front of the group.

When the lightning disappeared, it showed a large yellow dragon with blue eyes, and a few more yellow dragons behind the first. "Awai of the Light," Shroud spoke, nodding his head slightly.

"Shroud of the Shadow," Awai greeted back, nodding her head as well. "I presume you have already heard what the Elementals plan from Bysu?"

"We've heard enough to know that we shall not be expecting help if called for," Kain spoke up this time.

"There shall be one who will help, but not for the battle – for the outcome. Now come. These few behind me were the only ones willingly to allow humans onto their back. I shall leave you on Ice Territory. From there, I cannot help anymore."

"It is understood," Shroud said, bowing his head again before Awai called a few more yellow dragons with golden eyes down from the sky. "Who is the one who shall assist us for the outcome?"

"If I reveal that, it will _kill_ the nerves of the human," Awai silently replied. Shroud and the other dragons caught the meaning of the statement, as did Kain, Karen, Zane, and Tasuki. "We must make haste. The sooner we reach the Ice Region, the sooner the humans will reunite with their dragons and release them from Shikaku's control."

"You already know the name of the one responsible?" Kain asked.

"Many of us do," the Lightning Elemental stated. "Now, get on their backs. We must be quick." The group got on some of the grumbling dragons before Awai spoke again. "We have nothing to conceal us if we run, but flying, we can hide from others who wish to stop you. Have they been on a flying dragon before?"

"Only ones that run," Zane stated. "We haven't gotten them used to flying yet."

"Well, they better learn fast then, because we're flying." She snapped her wings opened before leaping into the air as she furiously flapped her wings. The others followed suit. The riders grabbed onto the dragons necks, Syrus practically hugging the neck of the dragon he rode. Jaden and Jesse kept looking at the rumbling clouds like they were expecting a storm to start, but no water fell from the sky. The dragons had an easy time dodging the strikes of lightning that were thrown at them from the dark angry clouds.

One strike nearly brushed against the dragon Zane was riding, but Shroud managed to evade it. Then Awai's eyes went wide with realization. "Spread formation!" she ordered, making the humans look at her with confusion. "Someone is summoning this lightning. It stays too close to us, and if we travel as a group, we're easier targets. We need to spread so whoever is controlling this lightning won't have enough concentration to strike all of us at once."

"The more space," Kain noted. "The more space between everyone, the less chance of us being hit." Then his eyes went wide as he stretched out his senses, feeling a familiar aura nearby. "It won't work, Awai!" he yelled. "I know who is doing this! It's Jurei of the Lightning! He's one of the hatchlings we're looking for!"

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked. "Maybe you have it wrong?"

"Like it or not, Jesse, but it is Jurei," Kain replied. "He might get hurt, but it would be better if he was harmed and not you. You die, he dies. If you are harmed, he might snap out of Shikaku's spell, but then again, he could go into a rage that would make him strong enough for no one to control him." Jesse held a worried look on his face. "If we must, we will kill him, Jesse. Light and Fire dragons are the most dangerous there are. They are the only breeds that can use only one or two dragons to take down a single Rogue. Remember, you guys, if we have no choice, we will kill them."

No one said a thing. Jesse lowered his head enough for the shadow of his bangs to cover his eyes. "It's a hardship every dragon master must eventually face," Karen said when Yuuyake flew closer to the dragon Jesse was on. "We've been there a few times in our lives. But going through something like this will make you stronger. And it will make your dragon stronger…if your dragon survives."

"Awai!" Kain yelled when the Light Elemental was tackled in the air, sent falling towards the ground. The other lightning dragons roared out loudly. "Stay in the air!" he commanded. The dragons nodded before he urged Jai to land. As soon as Jai's feet touched the ground, Kain's eyes went wide once again. Jurei stood over Awai's unconscious form, lips curled back in a feral grin with deep red eyes and all spikes he had were sticking straight up. "Jurei, calm down before you hurt someone you don't want to harm." He just roared out loudly, electricity sparking all over his body.

"Jurei," Jai spoke up. "Trust us. You don't want to do this."

"He can't speak like Hayai had, Jai," Kain stated, pulling his sword from its sheath. "We can't hold back." Jurei's head slowly lifted as he sniffed at the air. Kain looked the direction Jurei was, curious as to what he was looking at. Then realized Jurei was watching the others in the sky. "No!" he yelled before Jurei shot into the air with another furious roar. "Spread!" he yelled as Jai went back into the air. The dragons all separated, but Jurei seemed to be after one in particular – the one Jesse was riding. "No way," he whispered to himself as Jurei shot towards the dragon again.

The dragon flapped its wings harder, pushing itself further into the dark cloudy sky to evade the stretched out claws and sharp fangs. Zane pressed his hand down onto Shroud's left shoulder, ordering the dragon to turn around wordlessly. Shroud, with a loud bellow, turned and dug his claws into Jurei's back. Jurei roared out furiously, throwing his head back, as Zane jumped onto his neck. Jurei's neck jerked and whipped around before Zane could get a grip, so the blunet slipped off and fell through the air, down towards the ground. Shroud roared out, releasing Jurei before shooting downward, and caught Zane on his back.

Kain was already trying to get Jurei to back off from Jesse and the dragon he rode. Tasuki was trying to help out as well. But Jurei swung his tail, knocking both riders off of their dragons. Shroud caught Kain as Yuuyake caught Tasuki. Jai and DA continued to attack the lightning dragon. Jurei bit down onto DA's neck, digging his fangs into her skin, as he slashed his claws at Jai's wing, making both yell out in pain. Shroud shot out a dark beam from his mouth as Yuuyake shot black flames. Both hit their mark, but the only effect was Jurei letting out a startled cry and releasing DA. Jai was trying to stay in the air.

With a deep breath, Kain jumped from Shroud's back when he was close enough to Jai, landing on his dragon's back. Muttering a few words under his breath, Kain placed his hand over the injured wing as they glowed a light blue color. The wound on Jai's wing started to stitch itself back together. "Beat it!" Kain yelled out when the others were just floating in the air. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Jurei sped by him and head-butted the dragon Jesse was riding. He dug his claws into the dragon's shoulder as his fangs were buried into the other dragon's neck, close to its chin.

Jesse fell off when Jurei started to thrash the dragon's neck. Jaden urged his dragon to move. With a snort, it shot down until it was under Jesse, who landed on the dragon's back right behind Jaden. Then Jurei released the dragon he had before flying down towards the one carrying both Jaden and Jesse. "It's after Jesse," Karen noted as Tasuki leapt onto DA's back. "Kain, Jurei's after Jesse!"

"You're just now realizing that?!" Kain yelled back before Jai took a dive, colliding with Jurei's side and knocking the dragon from his target. Kain jumped onto Jurei's back, wrapping his legs around the lightning dragon's lower neck so he wouldn't fall. He removed his whip from his waist, flicking his wrist hard enough for it to shot forward and wrap around one of Jurei's spikes. "Alright, Jurei," he chuckled. "This is going to hurt you a lot more then me!" He yanked the whip down, pulling back the spike, which made Jurei roar out loudly.

Jurei tried to turn his neck around to snap at the human on his back, but Kain slid to the side of Jurei's neck, using the other end of the whip to wrap around the joint where the wing met the shoulder. With a grunt, he pushed himself off of Jurei's back, grabbing onto the whip that was now tied onto both one of Jurei's spikes and the wing. His weight on the whip also put weight on both parts, which resulted in the wing being pulled down as well. Jurei plummeted towards the ground. Kain release the whip, landing on Yuuyake, who was circling below.

A cloud of smoke rose form the earth when Jurei made contact with the ground. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the smoke to clear and show Jurei. Eventually, it thinned out, but there was no Jurei. "Shit!" Kain swore. "He discovered the term 'at the speed of light'!"

"What?" Jaden asked with a confused look before he and Jesse both felt something collide with the dragon they rode. Both fell off, and no one was able to catch them. Thankfully, Awai became conscious a moment before they hit the ground and caught both with her large paws. "Thanks," both said.

"Stay down here," Awai commanded. "You should be safer on the ground then in the sky. Bring the other humans down here!" she yelled out to the other lightning dragons, who all nodded before landing around her. "No one interferes," she sternly said before she took off into the air with a single hard flap of her wings.

Her head collided with Jurei's chest, pushing him back a little bit and making him freeze for a split second, long enough for Jai to claw into his back and bite at his neck. Jurei roared out, turned his head enough to snap at Jai's legs. With his fangs found Jai's ankle, the white dragon let out a startled yelp, releasing the hold he had before he backed away from Jurei. When Jurei turned to look down at the group below, a thick black tail came into his vision before the tail hit him in the face. He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes before feeling feet on his back.

With a growl emitting from his throat, he did a spin in the air, but then he felt arms around his neck. He turned his head, seeing a smirking Kain before trying to snap at him. He slid off of the dragon's back before Yuuyake collided with him as Jai caught Kain on his back. Jurei was getting really annoyed. They could sense that from his growing aura. The dragon roared out loudly before strikes of lightning shot from the dark clouds, striking everywhere. Rocks shattered when hit. Trees burned. Almost everyone was hit. The dragons evaded the lightning, but some were hit.

The ones that were hit let out a startled cry, shaking off the electrical surge. Unfortunately, when one rock was hit, it exploded. And it was right next to Jesse and Jaden. Awai swept down fast enough to block the rock pieces scattering through the air with her wing, but one piece did hit Jaden's head. "Jaden!" Jesse yelled out, helping Jaden out.

"Move!" Awai ordered when Jurei started to fly towards them. Both moved away before Jurei tackled Awai into the ground hard. But he paid her no mind. His red eyes were focused on Jesse. Nostrils flared and fangs bared, Jurei slowly stepped towards the two humans. They heard growling coming from his throat and saw sparks flying all over his body. He reeled up onto his back legs with a painful roar, spreading his wings open. Jai swept down as Kain reached towards the lightning dragon, pulling something out of his back. Jaden and Jesse both saw it was his sword.

Jurei snapped around, letting out a fierce shot of electricity that came from all over his body. It hit Jai in the chest, causing the dragon to screech before falling to the ground. He managed to land safely, but clumsily. Jurei turned his head back towards Jaden and Jesse, inching closer to them. His wings were still slightly opened, but mostly folded at his side. His claws dug into the earth with each step he took. Then, faster then they could blink, Jurei was in front of them, one paw in the air. They were struck before either could duck down.

Jaden was pushed further away from Jurei when he got hit then Jesse was. Jesse was still close to the dragon. Jurei stood over the blunet, saliva dripping from his fangs that were hovering above Jesse's face. A roar rumbling in his throat slowly died away as Jurei hesitantly closed his mouth. There was something wet sliding down his skin from the spot where Jurei had hit him. Jesse blinked his gaze to look at his side, seeing a tear in his shirt that was starting to stain red. Jurei's claws got his side, just below his ribs. He groaned when he was hit with a sudden surge of pain.

Shroud hovered in the sky behind Jurei, Zane ready to strike as soon as his dragon flew down close enough. Yuuyake with Karen weren't too far away. Jai was starting to get back up, but Kain was staring at him with wide and cautious eyes. DA and Tasuki were next to them. The dragons stood around the area, each holding their breath, as the humans watched with curiosity.

Jurei slowly lowered his head, pressing the tip of his snout into Jesse's stomach. When Syrus made a move to help Jaden up, Jurei sharply rose his head, growling loudly at the shorter blunet, who tensed up and whimpered silently. "Don't move," Awai lowly advised, not too far away from the group. She was still positioned to fight. Syrus whimpered, but kept still.

Again, Jurei lowered his head, nudging Jesse's side with the side of his snout. His tongue flicked out a couple times, licking away the blood from the exposed wound. Jesse had no clue what was going on, but at least Jurei wasn't trying to kill him anymore. Kain let out a small sigh of relief, looking towards Zane and Karen before simply nodding his head. Kain made a small movement, bringing Jurei's attention to him. The lightning dragon growled loudly and dangerously, but Kain kept moving. Jurei's lips curled up as his growl grew louder and louder.

Kain took a small step towards him and Jesse, making the dragon tense up and snarl even louder. Jesse thought he was going to go deaf by the volume of it. Kain let the tip of his sword drag on the ground, leaving a thin trail of dragon blood behind him. Jurei moved so he was no longer above Jesse. He was more like next to him. His legs were bent so he was crouching low to the ground, ready to pounce if necessary. When Kain let out a low whistle, Jurei felt a sudden strike on his back, right between his shoulder blades where Kain's sword created a wound, before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell?" Chazz gasped as Syrus went forward to help Jaden to his feet. Jesse sat up a little bit before he felt someone pulling him up by his arm. Shroud and Yuuyake both landed on the ground before their masters slid off of their backs, approaching the group.

"Any dragon in a rage will never attack their master," Kain stated. "Jurei did attack Jesse, but for a reason. He knew he was being controlled and the only way for him to snap out of it was to try and do something that would cause Jesse harm. When a dragon's in rage, sometimes they never know what is going on. And sometimes, they accidentally attack their masters. Because deep down, they know that the scent of their master's blood will bring sense to them. Jurei was still willing to attack anyone who came too close, but after catching the scent of Jesse's blood, Shikaku lost his control over Jurei."

Karen went over to Jesse, placing her hands over his wound before it started to seal itself. Then she went over to Jaden to heal the wound he had on his head from the rock hitting him. "We should keep going before any of the others come out of nowhere. Jesse." The blunet looked at Kain. "Just like with Alexis and Atticus, you have a choice. Stay here with your dragon or move on with us."

Jesse looked to Jurei for a second. "I'll stay here with Jurei," he said.

Kain nodded before looking over at one of the other dragons. "One of you stay here with him in case Jurei wakes and still in a rage." One nodded his head, laying down next to the younger lightning dragon. "The rest of you guys, mount up and head out. We still need to get to Shikaku and get your dragons back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: and end of this chapter! Next up, the ICE REGION!! Three chances on who will show up there. Hope you enjoyed the Lighting Chapter! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: and here is a brand new chapter! ^^ Hinode appears with another one! U have 2 guess who, though. And what will Syrus do if his dragon attacks? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dragons and the characters no 1 has heard of. Yes, there will b dragons in this story. I'm named Dragon Ruler 06 for a reason! But I don't own YGO GX. Nope. Not a bit of it.**

**Warning: violence (may not be suitable for anyone under the age of ten…j/k) and mayb a bit of yaoi. Not really that much of a romance story. Wow, there's a change.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We thank you, Awai of Light," Kain said with a small bow. Awai lowered her head with a respectful nod.

"Shroud," she spoke, looking over to the largest black dragon. "You will have to take a safe road through the Dark Region. Shikaku watches everything that happens. And he most likely know that he has lost control over three of the hatchlings so far. He may send out others."

"We'll handle them fine," Shroud assured, ruffling his leather wings. "We have lasted this long, and I'm confident the humans can last longer."

As they turned and started to walk away, Awai yelled out, "Be careful! And don't make foolish mistakes! This is an enemy you must not underestimate!" Shroud turned his head and gave her a single nod of his head before she sat on her hind legs. "Be safe," she added in a small whisper. She lowered her head and started to sing a soft song.

The dragons perked up their ears when they heard her as Kain, Karen, Tasuki, and Zane turned their heads to look over at her. "What's she singing?" Jaden asked. "I can't understand a word she's saying."

"A prayer," Karen replied. "Lighting Dragon songs normally are prayers. She prays for our safety and success. For us to save this world and the Human World. She prays for our life, hers, her fellow dragons, and every other living creature in both worlds."

Shroud lowered his ears, nudging Zane's shoulder a bit. "We should move on," Zane said. "The sooner we get the hatchlings back, the better off things will be."

The other nodded before continuing on their way. "That song is making me depressed," Syrus commented, looking over his shoulder to the singing Awai. "What's she saying?"

"You don't want to know," Yuuyake replied. "Come on. Lia of Ice is supposed to escort us though her region. And don't worry about her being a stiff. She's pretty playful. The youngest Elemental there is."

The further they traveled away, the quieter the surrounding area became. Soon, they could no longer hear the sad prayer of the Light Elemental. Small flakes of white started to fall from the clouds above, creating a small outer ring of the snowy blanket they were just half a mile from. Kain pulled Jaden onto Jai's back as Syrus was dragged onto Shroud's, thanks to his brother, and Chazz was loaded up onto DA. "The sooner we find Lia, the sooner we get through," Kain stated. "Hold on," he added before all four dragons sprinted towards the white.

The dragons didn't slow down, even after they were within the inner ring of snow. The seven humans had to cover their faces since they came into the Ice Region when it was in the middle of a blizzard. "Where's Lia?" Karen yelled over the harsh freezing wind. "She should have met us at the border!"

"We're thinking about the same dragon, right?" Kain joked back before a loud roar was heard.

"She's that way!" Shroud yelled so the others could hear him as he continued forward. Jai made his way next to the larger black dragon as Yuuyake and DA went to Shroud's other side. All four had their heads down and turned slightly so no snow got into their eyes.

"I think we should have dressed warmer," Jaden joked, giving off a small laugh.

"We can ask Lia to calm this blizzard when we get to her," Kain stated, turning his head slightly so it would be easier for Jaden to hear him.

"Lia's the cause of the blizzard," Shroud pointed out. "No other dragon can make one this powerful. I was lucky to be able to sense her. The blizzards Lia creates are concealing blizzards. Meaning we can do whatever and go wherever and no one will be able to locate us. She created this blizzard so Shikaku wouldn't be able to find us, no matter what magic he uses."

"So she put this up for protection?" Chazz yelled over the blizzard.

"Pretty much," Tasuki replied before DA stumbled slightly. "Bad part is that even dragons have a hard time seeing things. You okay, DA?"

"Fine," DA growled out. "Just found a deep part of the snow." Tasuki felt the dragon shift around before continuing on her way. "It's hard to see. Shroud, are you sure of Lia's whereabouts?"

"Positive," Shroud replied, looking towards Dark Angel. Then he threw back his head and let out a roaring bellow. When his bellow stopped, another was heard a distance away. "Believe me now?" DA snorted as she raised her wings to block the snow from getting to Tasuki and Chazz. Shroud did the same to protect Zane and Syrus, followed by Jai and Yuuyake to protect their riders from the harsh snow. "We're not that far away," the larger black dragon assured, stomping his way through the snow. Jai had to give a jump or two of his legs to get through since the snow was starting to rise to their knees.

"She outdid herself," Jai muttered, burning away some of the snow with his white fire attack while Yuuyake melted some away with her dark lightning. Shroud just pushed his legs through the snow, DA following after him. Another bellow kept them on the right track until the blizzard suddenly stopped. Five large dragons that looked like they were made of blue ice were lying in a circle around a large boulder that Lia stood on top of, her eyes glowing a bright white color.

The four dragons lowered their wings to give them a small break as the other Ice Dragons got to their feet, bowing their heads respectfully towards the newcomers. One that had sea-green eyes turned and let out a low rumble from its chest before Lia looked down from her spot on the boulder. "Lia," Shroud greeted with a nod of his head. The other dragons bowed their heads, as did the humans. Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz were starting to learn that there are some dragons that need respect.

"Shroud, good to see you," Lia spoke in a cheerful voice as she bounded off of the boulder. "Though I wish it were on happier terms."

"Same as I, Lady Lia."

Lia blinked a couple times before giving out a small laugh. "Shroud, no need for formalities. But we do need to get all of you through the Ice Region. After passing through my region, you will meet with Akin of the Fire. He will lead you to Hatori of the Water Dragons. Then you shall follow Hatori underwater to the Dark Pool. That is as far as any of us go. I'm sorry we can't be more helpful to you, Shroud."

"Don't be," Kain said, shaking his head. "You're being plenty of help now. We've already freed three hatchlings from Shikaku's control in the past three regions. One above the Water, one in the Forest, and the third in the Lightning Region. We only wish to free the other three and remove Shikaku from this world. You're helping us by getting us there faster. So don't think you're not helping enough."

The Ice Elemental gave him a small smile before looking at the others. "We need to move through the blizzard," she said. "That is the only was to insure the most protection. Though I felt a Rogue settle in the Region some time back. Where it is, I don't know. If we cross by it, we won't know its distance."

"It might be Hinode!" Syrus said in an enthusiastic voice before it fell. "But wait, you said Rogue. Does that mean she's crazy right now?"

"All of them are crazy, Sy," Tasuki pointed out. "But thankfully, Ice Rogues are different from others. Remember, Ice Dragons are normally peaceful and wise creatures. They don't fight unless they have no choice. But even they can feel crowded. Ice Rogues have a limited personal space. Invade it and they take you as a threat. Though it's different for all Ice Rogues. We won't have to fight her if it is Hinode as long as we keep a good distance. We don't pose as a threat, she won't attack. So we'll be safe from her."

"But we'll need to figure out what the safe distance is," Karen pointed out with a sigh. "It could be from three feet to three miles. If it's further then that, we're going to have to pass through her space."

Kain sighed, his shoulders giving a small shrug. "We'll figure things out if we pass by her. If not, then we're safe."

"I won't leave without Hinode!" Syrus stubbornly said.

Zane looked down at his younger brother incredulously. He was willing to put himself into a danger zone just to get his dragon. He smirked, ruffling Syrus's hair slightly. "You're starting to sound like a real Dragon Master, Syrus," Zane stated as Syrus looked up at him. "But Kain is right. Hinode isn't safe for you right now."

"Neither were the others," Chazz pointed out. "But they managed to snap out of it."

"With help," the four dragons simultaneously said.

"I still won't leave without Hinode," Syrus said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know you guys would feel the same way. If your dragons were insane and crazy, and if you were in a place that you knew they were in too, then you know you wouldn't leave without them. Hinode's my friend! And I won't leave without her!"

They were in silence for a moment before Lia broke it. "That's a bit deep," she commented. "But come. We must move on. Are they fine on your backs?" The four dragons nodded once. "Then we shall move on." She turned around, giving a small barked order to the other five Ice Dragons, who all nodded before running into the surrounding blizzard. "By the way, this blizzard is not my doing."

"Your eyes are glowing, though," Karen pointed out.

"Because I am keeping this blizzard from us," she stated. "This blizzard started up when the Rogue settled in. I believe it is that Rogue's doing for this blizzard. I won't be able to hold it back much longer."

"We understand," Shroud said with a nod of his head, his wings rising up a bit to make sure no snow hit his passengers. The other three did the same. Then Lia's eyes stopped glowing, revealing playful gold eyes, and the snow pelted the group as hard as it could. The riders, even though they were protected from the dragon wings on both sides, were nearly knocked off from the impact of snow onto the dragons they were on.

Lia gave a small snort before running through the snow like it wasn't even there. The other dragons followed after her, their heads down enough to protect their eyes, but high enough for the snow not to hit their riders. The snow gave a faint crunch under their feet as they ran, but the sound soon disappeared as the wind grew louder and the blizzard grew thicker. Soon enough, Lia slowed down so the others wouldn't lose sight of her. She kept pausing and looking behind her to make sure she didn't lose anyone in the snow storm. Every time, all four dragons were behind her.

When they rounded a large boulder spiking out of the ground, a low warning growl was heard, making all five dragons pause in their tracks. The growl grew louder and deeper before they took a few steps back. Then Lia's eyes glowed white once again and the snow split, forming a large empty bubble space around them. Wings lowered as heads turned, trying to find the source of the growl. Lia made a small step forward and heard the growl again before stepping back.

"I think we found Hinode," Kain said, slipping off of Jai's back.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked through clenched teeth. "Get back on Jai!"

Ignoring his younger sister, Kain made his way over to Lia, knee deep in snow. When he was by the Ice Elemental, he climbed onto her back since the snow was close to his waist. He stood between her shoulder blades, looking around for the Ice hatchling. "There," Lia whispered, nudging her head to the right.

Kain glanced to the right before his breath hitched. "Her personal space isn't that far," he stated. Laying in the snow, barely covered at all, was Hinode. Her red eyes watching them before she unfolded her wings enough to let the snow slide off of them. Running up and down her back were icicles and a few spikes grew from her jaw-line all the way to her neck. Her paws were a dark icy blue color, like there were layers upon layers of ice covering them. At the end of her tail were three large spikes made of ice, sticking out from the top of her tail in a single line.

Gulping a little saliva, Kain slid from Lia's back and inched his way to the hatchling. Hinode tensed up when he was three steps closer, growling out loudly and fiercely. Her claws spread apart, showing how sharp they were like a warning. Kain crouched down into the snow, trying not to move every time his sunk a little further. The snow was still deep, but he landed right on top of the snow. When he got off of Lia's back, he only went ankle deep. Now more of the snow was starting to give away and he was starting to sink into the small ice particles.

Hinode curled back a little bit, still growling, but baring her fangs now. "Easy, girl," Kain softly said. "Easy." He took a baby-step forward, but Hinode tensed up even more, her wings opened slightly and her shoulder hunched. Kain made small shushing noises, holding his hand out, but low to the snow, like he was trying to show that he didn't have anything on his arm. "Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. You know that. Easy, Hinode." She just continued to growl at him, but her mouth closed slightly so she wasn't showing as much of her fangs as she was a moment ago.

"Syrus, come here," he whispered, still facing Hinode. "Relax. She won't bite. She knows who I am. Shikaku doesn't have complete control." A little unsure, Syrus hesitantly slid off of Shroud's back, trudging through the snow to get to Kain. Seeing another person approach her, she started to growl loudly again, backing away about an inch. Kain made small shushing noises again and she started to calm down, but kept growling at a lower volume. "Okay," he whispered. "Hinode knows who we are. Deep down, she knows she knows us. She knows we're friends and not enemies. That's why she hasn't attacked.

"She keeps pulling back because she doesn't want to attack us. She's afraid to hurt any of us. Now I really need you to listen to me. All she's going to do right now is pull back and try to warn you away from her. But don't listen to anything she says. She won't hurt you. She knows who you are to her. I'm not able to get any closer, but you can. She'll act like she won't let you, but she will. Try to get to her head and place your hand on her forehead." He grabbed Syrus's wrist before pulling out a small needle. "Your blood will release her from Shikaku."

As painlessly as he could, he used the sharp tip of the needle to cut across Syrus's palm. The blunet gave out a small whimper before Kain believed the cut to be long enough and put the needle away. "The closer to her nose your hand is the better," he said. "But it will work best if put your hand on her forehead. Right between her eyes." Syrus nodded before gulping slightly. "Be slow," Kain advised. "If you approach too fast, she'll think different."

The blunet nodded again, giving a small, "Okay," before taking a small step forward. Hinode curled back again, still growling. Syrus froze, waiting for her to quiet down. She continued at the same volume. "E-easy, Hinode," he stuttered. "E-easy." She started to quit down, her wings drooping slightly to her side. Syrus gave a weak laugh with a small smile as he took another step forward. Everyone else watched with held breath. Hinode took a small step back for every step forward Syrus made, still growling, but he kept saying calming words.

His blood dripped from his hand onto the snow, leaving small red dots on the white blanket. Hinode's eyes kept shifting from Syrus's face to his hand to the red blood spots on top of the snow. She kept shifting around uncomfortably as he kept stepping closer to her. Kain stayed where he was, his hand slipping behind his back, fingering the hilt of his whip in case he needed to use it.

Hinode lowered her head to the ground when Syrus was just a couple feet away, her claws digging into the snow under them. Her growling silenced into a deep rumble in her throat. When he believed he was close enough, he knelt by her front paw. 'Not that close to her most dangerous weapon right now,' Kain snarled in his mind. 'Man, I can't say anything to him. I might startle her and she'll hit him. Syrus is too small to survive a slash from those claws.' Kain started to chew on the inside of his cheek nervously. 'Zane would so kill me if Syrus gets hurt.'

Syrus slowly inched his hand closer to Hinode's head, but the dragon kept jerking away, still growling in her throat. When his hand was almost on her snout, close to her forehead, she suddenly reared onto her back legs, wings spread, and let out a furious roar. Her wings flapped harshly, knocking Syrus into the snow from the sudden rush of wind. Kain shot over after Hinode took off into the sky and covered him before the blizzard started up. "Lia!" Kain yelled out.

"Sorry!" the dragon called back. "I couldn't keep it back much longer!"

"Stay down, Sy," Kain said before feeling something tugging on the back of his shirt.

"It's me," he heard Jai's voice speak before he stood, bringing Syrus up with him. "That plan didn't work so well," Jai commented as Kain got onto his back before helping Syrus up. "Shroud, take your passenger number two," Jai yelled over the storm before Syrus was pulled from his spot between Jaden and Kain. "That wasn't Shroud."

Both eyes went wide before looking upwards. "She's holding onto him," Lia's voice suddenly met his ears. "With her claws. He's frozen with shock."

"Can we get him back?" Zane asked, appearing by Lia's side.

"She keeps going higher!" Lia groaned. "We can't reach him in this blizzard. It would knock us off course and your wings will be frozen solid before you can reach him."

"He'll freeze if we don't get to him soon!" Jaden stated. "We have to help him."

Lia started to pace in the snow before her wings spread open and she took off, kicking snows on the others in the process.

Hinode looked down at Syrus, who she was clutching in her claws by the back of his shirt. He was frightened from what happened. First he was tackled to the ground because of Kain. Then he was sitting on Jai in between Kain and Jaden. Now he's in the air, being held hostage by Hinode, his own dragon!

As Hinode started to fly slower, she was suddenly hit from behind, startling her to let go of Syrus. The blunet let out a scream as he fell before landing on a cold hard back and heard a hissing roar. Hinode roared loudly in response before shooting down. Lia dove, her wings folded at her side, with Hinode on her tail. She opened her wings before hitting the ground, swooping back up into the sky, but Hinode's reaction time was off. Unlike Lia, who rose back into the sky with grace, Hinode plummeted into the snow, buried by the white substance.

Lia went back towards the others once the storm started to die away, landing between Shroud and Yuuyake. "I have a really bad feeling," Tasuki said, looking around before his eyes landed on the hole that Hinode created when she crashed into the snow. "Kain," he called before the brunet looked over to him. He didn't say anything else, but Kain knew something was up. He followed Tasuki's gaze to the exact hole in the ground, watching it. Jai started to emit rumbling from his chest. Yuuyake was growling and DA bared her fangs. Shroud straightened his neck and back. Lia looked over with a curious gaze before the curiousness was replaced by tenseness.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked as Zane helped his younger brother back onto Shroud's back. "Do they sense something?"

"Yeah, and it's nothing good," Kain replied as Jai patted his paw on the snow impatiently. The snow started to move, rising then sinking to be leveled with everything else around it. Then the snow suddenly flew into the air, spreading around everywhere like a bomb went off. When it cleared, Hinode was laying on the ground, bleeding from the head and unconscious. But next to her was another dragon, pure black with her fangs bared and a shadow-like aura circling around her paws.

"Muzai?" Chazz spoke, surprised to see his dragon look so demonic.

Muzai gave a small snort before harshly shoving Hinode away from her. Hinode flew back from the hard shove, her back colliding with the large boulder she was against moments ago. Syrus yelled out for his dragon, worried that she may have been hurt, but Muzai was crouching into the snow with her wings spread apart, ready to take off. A deep rumbling laugh came from her mouth before she spoke in a dark tone. **"She is of no use,"** she said, speaking in the Dragon Tongue. **"Worthless. A weakling like her does not deserve life."** She laughed again before she took off into the air.

Syrus jumped from Shroud's back and headed towards his dragon. Zane tried to grab Syrus by his shirt, but the younger blunet moved a little too fast. He stopped when he was next to his Ice Dragon. Hinode's breathing was slow and it made Syrus worry.

"Relax," Karen softly said, placing a hand on Syrus's shoulder. "She'll be just fine." Her hand started to give off a faint blue glow before she placed her palm on the injury on Hinode's head. "I can't do anything about her back, but it will take a lot more then that to break a dragon's back. Trust me on that." When her hand stopped glowing, she pulled it away to show Hinode's injury was gone. "She'll wake up in a minute," Karen assured before Yuuyake nudged her shoulder.

"Muzai was a little cruel, doing what she did," Jaden commented. "I think she's been around you too much, Chazz." Chazz just glared at him.

"You didn't hear her words," Zane pointed out. "If you think what she did was cruel, you don't want to know what she said."

Hinode gave off a low sigh before her eyes slid open. "Sy?" she spoke.

"She's still Rogue," Jai noted as Syrus wrapped his arms around Hinode's neck. "But like Hayai, she's sane. She won't hurt any of us. It's like she's a normal, but in the form of a Rogue." He looked over to Kain, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Kain, why is that? If any of us turn Rogue, we're Rogue. If these hatchlings turn Rogue, they still behave like they're normal."

Kain sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know, Jai," he replied. "I just don't really know."

"They're special," Karen said. "They're the only dragons left that ever hatched from an egg. Remember what Kana used to tell us, Kain?"

The older brunet thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "'Amongst the two different dragon types, the ones born from eggs are the safest'," he quoted. "'No matter their form, they will be normal. They only reason why they would go insane is if they are brainwashed or their master was killed by another dragon. The ones born from eggs are also the only ones to ever reach Supreme Form.'"

"What's Supreme Form?" Jaden and Chazz asked, blinking their eyes. Syrus just looked over his shoulder, refusing to release Hinode in case she would suddenly disappear.

"We've never seen it," Kain replied. "But we have heard of it. Only dragons that hatch can reach it because dragons born alive go insane when they're just Rogues or Black-Eyes. It's a little hard to understand, but most people that understand dragons believe it's because the ones that hatch have a much longer time to develop since they won't hatch unless they sense their true master near them."

"Why have you never seen it before?" Chazz said. "I thought you guys were the Dragon Experts."

"We're only the latest generation of 'Dragon Experts', Chazz. But not even mom or any other current dragon masters have seen a dragon in Supreme Form. And before you ask, that's because these six hatchlings are the only ones left that were ever born from an egg. The last one before these guys was a good thousand years ago when there were a lot more dragon masters. Back then, there was a war that raged for years and Riders used their own dragons to fight against each other. The last one that every truly lived was a great dragon that ended the war and freed other dragons that were born living.

"Those dragons are the hardest to control since they choose their masters and don't always listen, unlike with hatchlings. They listen to their masters and only hatch when they sense their masters, like I said a moment ago. But back then, the number of dragons that were hatched from eggs created about half the population of the whole dragon species. That one last dragon that was born from an egg laid six. And she hid them from the rest of the world to protect them and hope that no one would ever find them to start a war amongst dragons again."

"You're talking about our dragons, aren't you?" Jaden asked. "Areno, Hinode, Jurei, Muzai, Hayai, and Itsu. You're talking about them."

"Yes," Kain replied with a nod. "Those six are direct descendants of the dragon Hinayaru. They may be of different breeds, but they are brothers and sisters and they all share the same mother. They are legends by blood. That's why you found them all in one place. A dragon that lays eggs always keeps their own eggs separate from others so there's no confusion. But all six were in the exact same spot. That cave you found them in was a nest and somewhere in that cave are the bones of their mother. Or maybe she's still flesh and blood, frozen solid for hundreds of years. No one really knows which."

"We should get a move on," Tasuki spoke up as Hinode rose to her feet before helping Syrus onto her back. "Who knows where Muzai is? So far, we've ran into one for each region was passed through. We're going through the Fire, then the Water, and then the Dark regions next, right?" Lia nodded her head. "But we could run into Muzai in either of them. Or worse, Areno."

"Why is Areno worse?" Jaden uneasily asked, looking from Tasuki to Kain, then Karen, and finally Zane.

Zane gave a small sigh before nodding to Shroud. "Areno has the most strength and power," Shroud stated. "Fire dragons normally do and they are the highest percentage of Rogues and Black-Eyes because of their quick tempers. Shadow Dragons are right after them, then Lightning Dragons, Water, Earth, Stone, Air, and finally Ice. If any of these hatchlings would stay near Shikaku, it would be Areno because he is strongest."

"He's Black-Eye," Hinode sighed, lowering her head before the others looked at her with shock. "I'm sorry, Jaden. We tried to keep him calm when he came back to us, before we were controlled, but we couldn't. His thoughts were filled of you hating him, hurting him, and he went insane. We tried to tell him that you would never do either to him, but he wouldn't listen to us."

"It's okay, Hinode," the Slifer brunet reassured, shaking visibly. "You did try. Maybe he'll only listen to me."

"You're the only one he ever will," Kain confirmed in a stern voice. "A dragon can go insane if they think about their master rejecting or hurting them. But trust me when I say this, Jaden: Your bond with Areno is strong. The strongest out of the bonds everyone else in your little gang has with any of their dragons. Deep down, Areno knows you don't hate him. He knows you won't hurt him. And he trusts in that instinct that tells him you care for his well-being." Jaden let out a small exhale before nodding in understanding with a small smile on his lips.

"As much as I am enjoying the emotional drama," Lia spoke up. "We should move on. Hinode, are you well for travel?" The Ice Rogue nodded her head. "Then keep up." With that, she turned and ran off. The others, quickly snatched up by the other dragons, followed after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: end of that chapter. Muzai will be in the next! …Maybe. Plz, leave a review! They keep Dragon Ruler 06 very, very happy! And I'm talking in third again…I really need to stop doing that. Stupid annoying habit…**


	18. Author's Note

**Hello my faithful readers and reviews.**

**First off, I would like to thank you all for supporting my stories that I have not updated in a while. Forgive me with those, but I do have work and I'm suffering serious writer's block on the stories I haven't updated in quite a while.**

**So here's what I'm gonna do. I will put the stories I have not updated on hiatus. I will either put them up for adoption or I will try to rewrite them and make them better. When I figure out what I am going to do with them, the stories will be on hiatus.**

**The stories on hiatus includes:**

Doesn't Matter What You Are

Dragon's Aren't Fairy Tales

Is It Just A Crush?

Lover of a Vampire

Please Come Back

The Marked

The Secret World of the Night

This Is My Story

**The stories that will be slow on updates are the following:**

Child of the Snake Sannin

Dragon Inheritance

Harry Potter The Dragon Prince

High School Drama

Inner Beasts

Kira's Heir

Never Matters

Supernatural Detective

**I thank you for your understanding and if anyone is interested in adopting the stories on hitaus, send me a PM telling me which stories you want. **

**_ONLY THE STORIES ON HIATUS ARE AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION!!!_**

**I may rewrite some of the stories on hiatus since I think I can do a better job on them and if not, then they will either be labeled as abandoned or be put up for adoption. **

**Thank you.**

**~Dragon Ruler 06**


End file.
